In Your Deepest Pain, In Your Darkest Night
by SemblanceOfInvisibility
Summary: The Schnee family was never perfect, but some things run deeper than we realize. Lies. Buried scandals. People whose pasts and heritages were ignored out of fear. Sudden loss and awful pain. Time may go on, but dust won't always blow. They may have Lien, but there's more that lies behind the golden façade of the family with the surname of Schnee.
1. Prologue: Weiss Schnee

_**Prologue  
CEO Of The Schnee Dust Company  
Weiss Schnee**_

I sigh heavily and shake while my wife, Ruby Rose, looks at me in encouragement as she turns on the camera. Though it's been...fifteen years, I suppose since my family was slowly torn apart by scandal and bloody violence in a war against Salem, this is the first time I've actually recorded my narration of my family...with them having input, of course, though one member of my family, a member I loved dearly, is no longer here. Wiping tears away from my eyes, I watch Ruby set the camera on the stand while I ready myself for what I'm about to say. Noticing my reluctance or I suppose in simply being my wife, Ruby moves towards me and pulls me close to her before gently kissing me and wiping my tears away. Her hands run down my arms comfortingly and I try to stay calm though she speaks before I find the courage to.

"You're really brave for doing this, Weiss," She tells me. "Truly, I know this is hard."

"I want to do this, Rubes," I remind her, smiling as she flicks her red cape while going back to the camera. "I just wish that I hadn't lost a member of my family in the way that I did. Cinder had no right -"

"I know," Ruby says, her eyes starting to tear as she, first I assumed, recalled Pyrrha. "But she's dead now, remember? Salem is gone too, and we're sort of in peace though there are still crazy people out there that are trying to take it away. "I mean that."

"I know," I say as I motion her to start recording. Taking in a deep breath, I begin.

"You all know who I am. I'm Weiss Kara Schnee and I'm the current CEO Of The Schnee Dust Company. You all probably know things or assume things about me and my family, but this is my way of giving you all a look into our points of view. One of us isn't here to do so herself, but I'll read you the record of their story that they created and, hopefully, describe what I imagine they thought at the end of their life. They had a written record of everything...and I miss them more than I can safely put into words. I hate that...I hate that I'm crying but you all have to understand that this is...this is not easy for any of us. So when the world sees this at the Schnee Dust Company Charity Ball this year...I hope you'll all understand everyone's perspectives because, apart from our bereaved, they are all telling their own stories.

"I know that the Schnee family name is one fraught with lies, broken promises, and scandal. But there is much more than what lies behind our golden facade. And not only that, but I am hoping you all will understand that our lives are not what they may seem to be.

"I fought in the war against the forces that threatened to destroy our world, as did my beautiful, sweet wife Ruby Rose. We have come quite far since then, and we have a beautiful daughter - Arya Lindsay Rose-Schnee - but that does not mean the past does not still haunt us. We are both haunted by the lives that we were helpless to watch being stolen by many but most specifically Cinder Fall. I...I...I… don't even know how describe my losses but I want you all to know that pushing on is important to me. But what everyone has to understand about the war that we're all heroes for fighting...this entire story is about war. And...and the thing that I hope you all know but will highlight anyways is that in war lots of people don't survive. Even decent people who tried to help others, even decent people who didn't deserve their circumstances, and of course none of us choose to be born. That is why I have to tell this story because not only am I in a position in which I could, potentially, make a difference, but I have people who were once a significant part of my life that are just gone. And they're not coming back. That's the hardest thing I've had to learn.

"With that said," I say, shaking and staring straight into the camera with tears steadily streaming down my face now. "This is the story of the Schnee Family - from our perspectives."

I nod and Ruby turns off the camera while our eleven year old daughter hesitantly comes into the room. A sad look on her face before embracing me, Ruby makes her best attempt at comforting me. "You're doing fine."

"That was the last piece…" I say weakly. "Now I just need to cut it together. It's just...reading the diary was the hardest part and describing...describing what happened during the Battle Of Haven…"

"I know," Ruby says, stroking my hair while I cry. "But you're fine. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving. We just need to focus on our lives now. After this, maybe you can finally move forward."

"Maybe…" I say, looking at Arya. "Arya, honey, what is it?"

She looks at me nervously before sighing. "After you and Mom Ruby cut it together, can I watch it before the SDC Charity Ball? Please."

I hesitate but nod. "You have every right to. It's our family's story, at any rate. So let's get into this..."

 **Authour's Note: Yes, this is the prologue and, yes, I should have posted this as chapter one to begin with but the idea only came to me a few days ago. It's going to help a lot of things make sense in the next few chapters, okay? And, yes, this is chapter one if you check the sequence of chapters. I apologize for the mix up. Thanks for sticking around.**

 **~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	2. Willow Schnee: Part 1

**Author's Note: Updates for this story will likely be once a week, or once every other week. It is, in short, about Weiss's family - before and after she was born. Read. Review. PM. Also, be aware that some things have been changed from the show, but I've left the major plot alone. The story will shift points of view every so often and is told in first person, so keep an eye out at the beginning of the chapter to know who is narrating. Also, RWBY is not mine.**

 ** _Willow Schnee: Part 1  
Atlas  
_**

I know I shouldn't be drinking again, but I can't seem to think of a better way to handle my life anymore. Though I suppose if I hadn't been my headlong self - no, I can't think like that, I have a life. It may be stressful, but it will be worth it in the end, won't it? My mother used to tell me over and over that falling in love was not worth the pain, that it was not worth the adrenaline rush, that as a Schnee I needed to be strong and not give into anything - least of all love. But I didn't listen to her, how could I? Jacques Gelè was, and is to be honest, the most charming man I had ever met. I haven't ever wanted anyone more than I wanted him, and the same could be said about him with me. That was why we were so quick to marry - only a year after we had begun to fall. Though my mother was skeptical, my father was supportive - even to the point of me giving Jacques my status as heiress to my father's company. But when my father died a few years ago, everything changed. Jacques was home less and less, the stress of four children was starting to gain on me, and our marriage began to fall apart.

So, here I am, with one daughter as a specialist in the Atlesian military much to Jacques's irritation, twins who are so much alike yet have struggled in such different ways, a son who has never liked his sisters, and a husband who is never home and is almost always irritable when he is. Winter. Caitlin and Weiss. Whitley. Jacques. Winter was cut off when she joined the military and while she has been given her access to the family fortune back since then, her status as heiress was abdicated and handed to Weiss, as Caitlin made it very clear that she had no desire to inherit the company. Caitlin has her own stress anyway. She's sixteen, though she turns seventeen soon, and in her time has been treated ruthlessly by people she thought were her friends, developed trust issues, and is still ignored by people she cares about and doesn't want to see hurt - especially Weiss and Winter in regards to caring and not wanting them to be hurt. They have stood with her through everything, their sister means more to them than anything else. Weiss and Caitlin know each other better than anyone else. Whitley, well he has taken after his father, but he makes it very clear that he wants nothing to do with his sisters. As I said though, things weren't always like this, I remember what it was like before Whitley was born - though more importantly before Jacques inherited the Schnee Dust Company. That... That was when I realized the truth. I should have seen it, but I didn't because I'm hopelessly impulsive and naïve.

Before then, he was relaxed, and very affectionate. Before... before I didn't worry about the way our babies would grow up. When Winter was born neither of us could fully comprehend it, yet we were thrilled. Ten years later I never thought we'd be able to have another child, I thought that there was something wrong with me and then I found out I was pregnant again. Caitlin and Weiss were two of the best things to ever become a part of my life, and while things haven't ever been perfect, I never imagined my marriage would turn cold.

To be honest though, how did I not see this coming. I had another... someone I now know that I love more, someone who loves me back...

"Willow? We need to talk about this," Jacques says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What is there to talk about?" I can hear my speech waver, but don't stop. "You're never around anymore and when you are you don't pay the faintest attention to your children - which is exactly why Caitlin will not shut up about leaving to move in with Winter and her - her - "

"Winter can make her own choices. Though I don't like this Qrow Branwen, Winter can marry whoever she likes. When it ends, we'll just be able to point out that we were right."

"He's thirty-two and she's twenty-six!"

"What does it matter? It only will give us more leverage in the end."

"Will it?

"Yes and for god's sake, put down the wine!"

"Make me! It's the best way I have to cope with all of this! With the stress I have about what Winter's life will become, with Caitlin and her anxiety, and general mistrust of people, with Weiss and Caitlin both leaving for Beacon Academy in a few months, with Whitley's general attitude towards the world..." I trail off, struggling to find the words to describe what I feel. "With, with you never being around!"

"I am doing the best I can!" His voice raises, but I can't stop.

"Oh really? That's what you call this! I don't believe you!" I drop my wine in anger as I continue to yell. "I don't think you even give a damn anymore!"

"If I didn't do you think I would try to keep our family together? Yes, I am allowing Caitlin and Weiss to study at Beacon, but they have justified their choice. Yes, I am unconcerned about Winter's romantic life. But in the end, I am trying to prevent us from falling apart!"

"You know full well that that's a lie!"

The sting of his hand against my face burns more than I expected. This is even more personal than I thought, though I suppose that when I think about it this isn't a surprise. The last time this happened, well... This, it, it almost seems like a long time coming.

"Willow are you out of your damn mind?"

"Maybe!"

Suddenly, a glyph forces us away from each other and the pale, slender shadow of our second eldest is looking at us both in disbelief. Caitlin and Winter both inherited Jacques's dark hair but unlike Winter who dyes her hair white, Caitlin leaves her long, thick, dark hair in its natural state. It's always been one of the things that I've felt has set her apart, though her control of her semblance has surprised me more than once. Pale Shadow, her weapon, is still attached to her side, the dust inside it glistening slightly. In its compact state, her weapon isn't concerning, but we all know that it is a gun, knife, and sword. The white leather of her jacket contrasts well with her black leather pants and combat boots, while looking nice with her shimmering purple top. Her glasses are thin, and the makeup that defines the mark just above and under her eye is still visible.

"I thought you two had stopped fighting." Caitlin says, her tone only thinly concealing how upset she is. "I thought I wouldn't have to do this again." Her eyes travel to my broken wine glass. "And I also thought you had stopped drinking as a way to cope with your emotions."

"Young lady if you don't watch your tongue -"

"You'll what? Cut me off?" The challenge is evident in her voice, and as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail with her bangs naturally curled to the side of her face and secures the bun with her black jeweled comb. It almost seems casual, but I know she's testing her limits. Jacques begins to respond, but hesitates just long enough for Caitlin to get the last word. And I know why he hesitates. She's slightly off, at least in comparison to the rest of us. I could explain that, in fact I ought to explain it to her.

But I can't bring myself to tell my own daughter the truth.

"Exactly. That's what I thought. Now I'm heading out to the city with Weiss and will be back later." Her gaze lingers on me for a moment before she turns back and walks out. With the slam of a door, she grabs her purse and along with Weiss, leaves. It hurts knowing how upset we've made her, but it's only a matter of time before she'll get over it. I pull myself up off the ground and walk up to my room while he heads into his office. Part of me simply wants to cry, but I know that it won't help anything. After all, it isn't productive. Still, I wish things would go back to the way they were just a few years ago. I suppose that wish is just me being foolish. Some things never change, do they?

 **Author's Note: Keeping in line with the color-naming rule in RWBY, the name Caitlin (spelled that way) means pure or pure essence. Anyway, as I said: Read. Review. PM.  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisblity**


	3. Willow Schnee: Part 2

_**Willow Schnee: Part 2**_  
 _ **September 26th**_  
 _ **Atlas**_

Even though its their seventeenth birthday, Caitlin and Weiss are packing for Beacon. Term starts on the 30th of September and while I know that it's only three days before they leave I can't help but wish they would enjoy themselves a little rather than be so serious about pulling clothes, dust, IDs, their weapons, and whatever else they're bringing with together. This may not be as bad as their tenth birthday but, in reality, nothing can be much worse than that. Caitlin was so upset that she ran, she just ran. Winter was twenty years old and had just joined the military and gotten her first apartment, and that was where Caitlin ran to. She scared Winter half to death that night, because Winter got off work late that night and when she came home she found her little sister laying on the couch. It had been raining that night and Caitlin was curled up into a ball, still shivering from the cold.

"Mommy?" Caitlin comes into my room as she slides her headphones off her ears and closes the door behind her. "Are you sure you're alright? I thought that you'd be running around the house worried about me and Weiss leaving for Beacon."

With a sigh, I turn around to face her. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so please don't worry about me."

"If that's the case, then why the hell have you been hiding away more and more in the last few years? Is it daddy? Is it about... when... ten..." Pausing for a moment, she fidgets a little with her scroll before quietly finishing her thoughts. "Do you just not want to see us anymore? Because... I can go if you..." Her eyes are watering slightly and I can tell that she's trying very hard not to cry. It's rare that she cries, but when she does it's either out of extreme pressure, frustration, or even rarer, when she's seriously upset. I hate it when this happens, because when it does I am reminded that Jacques and I haven't done enough to be there for any of them. Full displays of her emotions are uncommon - she's usually more subdued. Even she knows it, and has on more than one occasion stated that she spends a lot of time alone because she struggles to connect with people and the few people she is friends with aren't around often.

"Well?" Caitlin is still staring at me with her arms crossed. "Am I right or are am I wrong?"

"Does it matter? I'm sure you could ask Winter and she could tell you anything you want to know," I inform her plainly.

"I want to hear you tell me, not Winter, not Weiss. I want _you_ to tell me."

"Just three weeks ago you were using glyphs to prevent your father and I from fighting and now you're going for a diplomatic approach to the world?"

"For your information I'd rather my parents not hate each other and wreck the house every time they fight. And, no, I don't give a damn that you've known..." Caitlin's eyes go wide as she realizes what she was about to say. "No... I... I shouldn't have said that... I... I'm so... so sorry..."

"We've never wrecked the house," I look away, knowing that telling her that is a lie.

Raising an eyebrow, Caitlin smirks slightly though I know there's no amusement behind it. Regardless of my relationship with my children and husband, I know their cynicisms. It actually reminds me of someone, though he does things like this... differently. "When I said 'wreck the house' I didn't mean it in the literal sense that you seem to be taking it as. I meant it metaphorically. It upsets me and Weiss, it bothers Whitley for all his faults, and Winter does not want to hear about how you two are fighting again."

"Winter doesn't really want much to do with us," My voice is small, I don't want to think about my eldest... not now.

"Is this about her engagement to Qrow Branwen? Or her joining the military? Because if it's about her joining the military, that was years ago -"

"It's not as if she's made much effort to contact me or your father." I start to reach for my wine, but Caitlin catches my hand.

"No," She begins. "If we're going to talk I'd like you to be able to remember it tomorrow. And in regards to Winter not contacting you or daddy, well let me put this the way Qrow would: Communication is a two-way street." Pulling out her scroll, she pulls up her messaging tab. "See, this is the SEND button. If you want Winter to contact you, well maybe then you and daddy should take the first step!"

"Caitlin -"

"Look," Softening her voice as she sits down next to me. "I know that this is probably a conversation you don't want to be having with me, but it's important to me. I don't want to be in the dark - I never have."

"But what you don't understand is that there are times when it hurts more to know the truth."

"I don't give a damn how much the truth hurts! I'd much rather hear the truth - even if it's painful - than be lied to or have no grounds to base an inference on!"

"You really want to hear the truth?"

"Yes."

Though hesitant, I take her hand and look her straight in the eye. There's one thing that, as she's gotten older, I haven't had the heart to tell her. So, as gently as I can while leaving that part out, I begin to tell. "It's not that I don't want to see you or Winter or Weiss or Whitley anymore. It's... It's difficult to explain."

"I'm tired of hearing excuses! I'm getting desperate for answers, and I've been afraid of asking. You want to know why I'm asking now? It's because I haven't got anything to lose! I'm old enough to know the truth, okay?"

I know I'm starting to cry, but I continue still. "I love your father, Caitlin, I really do. But things have changed in the last few years, and I have too. I made a mistake before you were born, and it damaged us. But when Jacques inherited the company, well... well it, he became much more irritable and around less. I'll admit that our marriage has been falling apart, but I have only... once... loved anyone more than him. To be honest, there's only one person in my life that I can think of who love just as much, but... even if it hurts..." I break, but through tears I finish. "Even if hurts I still love him. I love both of them, but Jacques is... Sometimes love is painful, but it is one of the most important things in keeping... in keeping me together."

As I cry, Caitlin puts a hand on my back and leans me over. I place my head on her lap, feeling rather silly. I'm shocked that she hasn't asked any questions, and I'm beyond relieved that she hasn't, I'm not ready for that conversation yet... Still, I am her mother, I should be the one in her position right now. She doesn't seem to mind, and without speaking she pulls my hair out of its bun and combs through it with her fingers. I remember when I did this for her when she would cry as a child, and I'm sure she remembers it too. Then softly she begins to sing: _Mirror, can you hear me? Do I reach you? Are you even listening? Can I get through? There's a part of me that's desperate for changes, tired of being treated like a pawn. But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror. Part of me that's scared I might be wrong. That I can't be strong._

Suddenly, her scroll begins to buzz and she gently pushes me off to answer it. I get a brief glimpse of the caller ID and know that it is Jacques. But why would he be calling her right now, while she is supposed to be packing for Beacon? Regardless, she answers the call right away.

"Hello?"

"Caitlin, I need to see you in my office now."

"Why?"

"Because General Ironwood is here and needs to speak with you," Hearing those words, even faintly, makes my heart flutter nervously.

"What? Alright, fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Pushing the end button, Caitlin shoves her scroll into her bag. As she leaves she turns back and looks at me. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, butterfly."

With a sad smile, Caitlin turns back around and heads out of the room. Feeling dejected, I fall backwards onto the bed, and slowly drift off to sleep.


	4. Caitlin Schnee

**_Caitlin Schnee  
September 26th  
Atlas  
_**

I'll be the first to admit that I'm not exactly the warmest person. But I've never been told that a high ranking member of the government needs to speak with me, and to be honest the thought scares me. As I walk through the house to daddy's office, I feel more and more uneasy. While _intellectually_ I know the chances of me having done something to cause me to be in legal trouble are non-existent, a part of me still holds onto a lingering feeling of having done something. With my headphones on, I try to drown out my thoughts in the music, but they still persist. My thoughts still continue to race as I slide my headphones off and enter the office, closing the door behind me while daddy and General Ironwood watch me. Shaking slightly, I raise my gaze from my feet to them so that this can be gotten over with.

"Miss Schnee, you are probably wondering why I need to speak with you."

"That's true..." My eyes widen as a new possibility crosses my mind. "Is Winter alright? Has something happened?"

"No," Turning to face daddy he adds. "Jacques, I need you to leave as what I need to discuss with Caitlin is sensitive."

My eyebrows raise in shock upon hearing those words and my surprise heightens even more when daddy, while clearly grudgingly, does exactly what General Ironwood says. He glares at me, and I shrink back just a little. He sends me a look that implies that we will discuss this later, which means that I'll probably have to come up with some bullshit excuse not to. Once the door closes and is locked once again, General Ironwood looks at me again.

"What in Remnant could you need to speak with me about that is so sensitive that my father can't even hear it?"

"Something that is a classified government project," General Ironwood sighs and then continues. "It is most certainly not public knowledge."

"I'm only seventeen, and I'm not even involved in the government? Why -"

"If I bring you in on this, you need to swear not to discuss it with anyone outside of the project. This should go without saying, but that includes your mother, Jacques, Winter, Weiss, and your friends."

"I have no intention of discussing this. I just don't understand why a seventeen year-old is being involved in this. I'll give you my word, but I am admittedly confused."

"Alright then. Being a teenager, you understand how they think and act."

"Yes."

"The Atlesian government and military has been working on creating an android with aura - and we are now in the stage of fine tuning the android, named Penny, so that it can be observed and act in the real world outside of the laboratory setting."

"How did you manage to create an android that has aura?"

"Through synthetically transferring an aura into it."

My eyes widen in shock. "Is that even legal? More importantly, is it even _ethical_? And doesn't the public have a right to know about this?"

"The aura was given with full consent, I assure you. Naturally, the project wouldn't have even gone through if it wasn't both legal and ethical. Given that Penny is still being worked on, we don't want to cause panic amongst the people."

I nod, knowing full well that widespread panic wouldn't lead to anything good. Creatures of grimm, for instance. "And you want me of all people to observe this android in the real world?"

"In a few months we will be sending her to Vale as an Atlesian student to compete in the Vytal Festival towards the end of the second semester. I am going to be in Vale a few months ahead for the final arrangements for the Vytal Festival, but Penny will be there before the first semester ends, as it is important for the observations to be made. Several other members of the Atlesian military and government will be in Vale to observe Penny. I am asking that you observe Penny and make sure that people do not become suspicious."

"So the Atlesian military will be in Vale? How does -"

"Having the Atlesian military in Vale is to protect both the citizens of Vale, but also to protect Beacon. As I understand it you and Weiss will be attending Beacon this year."

"Yes, but -"

"Vale has had an increased amount of Grimm attacks recently, and I have discussed this matter with many of the officials including Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The Vytal Festival is supposed to be a show of peace and unity between the four major kingdoms, and it is important that it does not end in blood. This is especially true, as Roman Torchwick is still running loose in Vale."

"Isn't Roman Torchwick Atlesian? What's he doing in Vale?"

"Likely avoiding the authorities here in Atlas. But that's besides the point. I need you to observe Penny."

"I will."

"Good. I will be in contact to ensure that your observations are noticed. For now, enjoy your last few days here and good luck on your initiation."

"Thank you sir. I will do my best."

As I head back up to my room to finish packing, it occurs to me what I have implicated myself in. A highly classified government project that involves a sentient robot that may or may not cause problems for the kingdom of Atlas. Part of me wants nothing more than to talk to Winter or Weiss about this, but I promised that I would keep my mouth shut and I will. Slamming the door behind me, I lay down on my bed but then shortly after get up and pull out Pale Shadow. I begin to refill the dust cartridges and as I do my calm returns. I then attach it to my belt, and begin to place my clothes into my bags. Time continues to pass, and after god knows how long everything is put away. Just as I'm about to head to shower, my scroll lights up with an incoming call. Checking the ID as I let my hair out of its tie, I see that it's Winter, and answer almost as soon as I register that my sister is calling.

"Winter?"

"Caitlin. How has your birthday been? I heard General Ironwood had to speak with you. Are you in trouble?"

"No, of course I'm not in trouble. The General simply needed to inform of some things to be aware of before I go to Beacon. Anyway, my birthday has gone pretty well. Have you gotten to talk to Weiss yet?"

"Yes, and she seemed a little concerned about mother."

"I talked to her, and I think she's feeling a little better. She does wish you would call home though."

"If she wants to communicate, then she should make more of an effort herself." Catching her bitterness, Winter softens her tone. "To be honest though, sometimes I wonder how things go to be this way." Sighing, she continues. "Regardless, it is nice to hear that you are doing well."

"Thanks. What about you? And Qrow?"

"We're fine. Qrow has been excited about the wedding even more so than he'll admit. The same goes for me, though please don't repeat that."

Oh Winter, if only you knew how much I can't repeat. "I won't. I'm just glad that you two are happy."

"Me too. He's going back to Signal tomorrow to get everything together for when students return on the 30th. I still have work, but at least in a few weeks I get a little bit of time off. That's when we've scheduled the wedding. Taking time off is a pain in the ass for me and since that weekend is three days off for the Special Operatives unit, we've decided that it is best to have the wedding in Vale then. I'll try to visit you and Weiss then."

"Alright."

"I've got work to do, but we can talk more later. I promise I'll message you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Winter."

"Good night Caitlin."

Hanging up, I can't help but wish that I could spend more time with my sister. Still, I set my scroll down onto its charger and head into the shower. The hot water calms my nerves and by the time I've gotten ready for bed I'm so tired that I don't even have trouble falling asleep like I normally would. As I roll over and my thoughts fade into the abyss, I can't help but just feel a bit like the little girl who would fall asleep but be woken up the most subtle things or the worst nightmares. Maybe things will change. But at least I get to have a change, a new start, at Beacon Academy. I don't have to deal with things like how my father only married my mother for her name. I don't have to worry about the kinds of things I normally worry about - I can be... free.

 _It's just a few more days..._


	5. Weiss Schnee

_**Weiss Schnee**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy; Vale**_  
 _ **September 30th**_

It's almost one in the afternoon, and finally we've arrived at Beacon. We left at some time early this morning - don't expect me to know when - and of course it just had to take longer than it was supposed to get to Vale. Seriously though, waking up early isn't exactly my thing, but there's very little I won't do to avoid staying at home. I don't want to worry about the possibility of my parents getting a divorce - assuming mother even has the strength within her to file for divorce, because it sure as hell won't be father who files. And you know what? I don't want to deal with his criticism of everything I do, I don't want to hear Whitley talk about _anything_ , and I don't want to spend all of my time worrying about mother. Not that being at Beacon won't have its flaws.

"Caitlin, it's right here," I hold up her purse and send her a pointed look. "Are you trying to misplace everything within the next hour?"

"No, but I need my purse so that I can go shopping with Coco. She told me that she was going to meet me here when we got in from Atlas."

"I don't think you should count on Coco being here yet. Fashionably late and all. And besides, do you really think that Tiffany would -"

"My mother would what, Schnee? Because if I recall my mother is one of the wealthiest people in Remnant. Second only to your father by all accounts, but it still means something." Smirking and pulling her glasses off, Coco wraps her arm around Caitlin before moving closer to me. "What do have to say about that?"

"What I was going to say was that I didn't think your mother would have you in Vale yet." Irritably I go on. " Isn't her goal in life to be at least an hour late to everything?"

"Isn't Willow's goal in life to try every form of alcohol possible?" Coco fires back. "No, actually that's just too cold babe."

"You're a total dolt."

"And you're a wealthy bitch."

"As if you aren't as well."

"Well," With a slightly bored expression Coco glances at her scroll. "Caitlin and I are going to find Velvet. Then, we're going to listen to Ozpin's beginning of term speech and after that we're going shopping." Just as they begin to leave, Coco stops and looks at me again for a second. "By the way, Velvet is my girlfriend. Lay a finger on her, and I will end you."

And then there was one. It's not that I'm unused to being alone - my childhood could tell you something about that - but it's a little strange for me to be left out by Caitlin. I guess there's just a bit of residual attachment left behind; for years we never did anything without each other. There have been exceptions, such as when Caitlin declared to hordes of reporters that she had no desire to be made heiress and that she thought that Winter or I deserved it more than her. Of course, that didn't go over well with father and I know she got what she wanted in the end when it went to me. All of Remnant heard about it and while father was angry about that incident, it was much worse when Caitlin went out into the streets of Atlas with Coco and Velvet to protest for faunus rights. I have nothing against the faunus - Velvet and I are close friends, for example - but I do have a strong distaste for the White Fang. My aunt was killed by a member of the White Fang when I was six, and the White Fang constantly attacks the SDC with both force and their media.

"Woah….." I turn around and, just my luck, a small girl has fallen on my luggage. I snatch up one of my bags and as she gets up I give her my best glare.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"Sorry!" The girl seems to be almost afraid of me but I don't care. Who is she anyway? Nothing, nothing compared to me, or -

"Sorry?" I respond in anger, I mean, is she clueless? "Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?"

"Uh...:"

"This is dust," I say pulling out a vial. "Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry. What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The girl nearly falls over - again - but actually does something worse. She blows us up, and the vial falls out of my hand. If she thought I was pissed before, she has no idea what she's brought out of me.

"You see? This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I..I'm really, really sorry -"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, uh, I -"

This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing you know. We're here to fight monsters, so, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess -"

"It's heiress, actually." Of course, just what I need, another person to deal with. Although maybe she'll be less of a dolt than this, this child. "Weiss Schnee," she goes on, "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company - one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" I feel relieved, to be honest, but that doesn't stop me from sending that little girl another meaningful glare.

"The same company infamous for its questionable labour forces and shady business partners." The girl adds, instantly annoying me further.

"What? How dare… the nerve of…" Hearing the girl laugh behind me is just making things worse and with pure disdain I snatch my vial back and storm off, trying very hard not to give a damn about them. Still, the small girl may be a dolt… but part of me, no of course not, why would I be attracted to her? Sure, she's pretty, but I'm not, I would never be attracted to such an idiot. Would I?

* * *

"Weiss! Over here!" Caitlin shouts across the hall. "I want to talk to you!" Though part of me wants to laugh, it'll definitely be nice to get to talk to my sister - especially because it will take my mind off of that girl from earlier.

"Seriously Weiss," Caitlin says as she puts an arm around me and lightly punches my shoulder. "Where were you? Does it really take that much time to get from the courtyard here?"

I sigh irritably. "It does if some dolt knocks over your luggage." I mutter.

"Well that explains," Caitlin swipes a bit of charred dust off of my jacket with a finger. "This. Did she blow you up or -" Looking over her shoulder I see the girl again with a taller blonde, and I push past Caitlin while her gaze follows me, at first, in confusion but, shortly after, with understanding. As I get closer, I can hear some of the conversation - apparently the blonde is her sister who left just before she exploded the dust.

"... You mean before you ditched me and I exploded?"

"...Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"... No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was a fire, and I think some ice."

"... Are you being sarcastic?"

"... Ugh, I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage… and then she yelled at me… and, and then I sneezed… and then I exploded! And then she yelled again... and I felt really, really bad, and, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" I hiss, unable to control myself to listen any further.

The girl jumps into her sister's arms in terror. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" I tell her while her sister turns her head slightly to get a better look at me.

"Oh my god," she says. "You really exploded."

The small girl hesitantly climbs out of her sister's arms to look at me. "It was an accident!" Angrily, I shove "Dust For Dummies" into her face. "What's this?" she asks. Although I'm almost certain she's not paying attention, I still try to explain dust to her - again.

"Uhh…" And once again she proves that she understands nothing about dust.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" I ask.

"Absolutely!" She says enthusiastically.

I force "Dust For Dummies" into her hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." I'm about to leave, but her sister still persists.

"Look, uh… It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Damn her. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Sarcastically I respond to her I as I begin to back away. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Haughtily, I strut off to join Team CFVY and Caitlin as Professor Ozpin starts his beginning of term speech. I'm not sure how long the speech was, but Coco and the rest of her team seem convinced that if Caitlin and I aren't on the same team that we'll both be team leaders like herself. I deserve to be a team leader, not that Caitlin isn't a great fighter, but if we were on the same team I would be the leader. On our own though, of course she'd be a team leader. She's brilliant and her continued dance training from the last two years is applied in her acrobatics in battle. Hell, she even found a way to do competitive dance while here in Vale. Still, I hope we're not on the same team, because we both should be team leaders. Winter was a team leader when she was at Atlas Academy, naturally before she joined the Atlesian military as a Special Operative, so why would Caitlin and I be any different?


	6. Caitlin Schnee: Players And Pieces

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 2nd**_

 _Run faster, come on - damn it! I turn around, surrounded by grimm, just as I make eye contact with her. The girl, also a first year at Beacon, is a fair bit taller than my 5'4'' and has pale blonde hair. Regina, she says. Realizing that we're partners in a fraction of a second, we fight off the grimm in this clearing. Not exactly what I thought initiation would entail, but I'm capable. Time blurs as we continue towards some undefined point, though we know it when we reach it. Weiss is there - with that girl from yesterday. There are a few others as well, but I -_

My eyes snap open, my breathing still heavy from reliving yesterday's initiation. Reaching over, I check the time on my scroll. 7:15 AM. With a sigh, I sit up and reach for my glasses. Like it or not, after breakfast we're being put into teams and I might as well be ready for that hell. I pull myself together quickly but since I have no motivation to go to breakfast this morning, I opt to roam around the halls until all first years are called to placed into their teams.

It happens soon enough.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm almost irrationally nervous about my team placement. I want to be on a team with Weiss, but even I know the chances of that are almost zero. Looking around, I see the other first years enter and while I've talked to some of them, I still feel wary of doing this. I know that they're all judging me for who I am - not that that's to say that wouldn't have happened if I had stayed in Atlas. Even if this is a bit of a mess for me in its own right, it is better than it could have been.

"Hey," From behind me, I can feel someone tap my shoulder. I whip around to look at them. "Uh…" They continue, pointing at the stage. "I think you're supposed to be up there."

I glare at them but still walk up to the stage quickly regardless, embarrassed that I was lost in my thoughts long enough to not even notice my picture appearing on the screen. Finally catching my breath, I take note of the other girls up here with me. Regina, who I remember very distinctly from yesterday as being an interesting person and fairly loyal, Gwendolyn, who is relatively ambiguous to me but seems alright, and Evelyn, who I know absolutely nothing about but seems like kind of a bitch.

"Caitlin Schnee," Professor Ozpin begins. "Regina Ciel. Gwendolyn Singer. Evelyn Sadima. Together, these girls are team CRGE, with Caitlin Schnee as team leader."

Everyone is looking at me and, hyper aware of everything, the lighting feels hot against me, my vision beginning to distort. There are some whispers, unsurprisingly, and of course Weiss is watching me, arms crossed though she is smiling. As we walk off, a team now, it amazes me that I manage to get off stage without fainting. I don't deserve this. To hell with what Ozpin thinks, I am not a leader. I'm a Schnee, and god knows that there's a distinction. My mother designs weapons but she was reduced by... Alright, you know what? I have done nothing to deserve this, have I? My periphery continues to blur as the rest of the first years are placed into teams, but Weiss is what catches my attention. How far down the list are we? Is it really -

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. Together, these girls are team RWBY, with Ruby Rose as team leader." Ozpin announces.

No. No, this doesn't make sense. _That girl_ , the team leader, the one who _blew my sister up_ is the leader of the team, not Weiss? If either of us deserved to be made team leader, it was her. Not me, but her, because Weiss is… I don't even know how to describe it. I may have qualities that _in theory_ would make me a good leader, but it comes off differently with me. I'm the bitchy diva from Atlas who knows it, but doesn't truly give a damn how cold she comes off as. I'm the seventeen year old perfectionist of high intelligence. I'm a sort of lonely girl who is entrusted with government secrets that I don't understand. I'm a shitty person and I know it. I don't deserve to be in charge of anything. So why in Remnant would Ozpin push me into this position?

* * *

Even though it's midnight, I haven't been able to sleep. Most nights, I would have woken up by now anyway but who cares? Regina, Gwendolyn, and Evelyn have all been asleep for hours, so why not just take a walk to the edge of the campus grounds and look out onto the city of Vale? I look more or less like I did back in Atlas - my leggings, t-shirt and sleep mask all on, albeit with Pale Shadow by my side just as a precaution. Sometimes when I had trouble sleeping at home I would go out onto my balcony like this and watch the ships pass by, but this is different. The city of Vale is at a distance, and the flickering lights reflect off of the water while there is only an occasional passing ship. It's comforting like this was at home, but it's different.

"Miss Schnee, what are you doing out here so late?" Professor Goodwitch says from behind me. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

As I get up off the ledge and turn to face her I sigh. "Sleep isn't exactly something that comes easily to me. And I'm a bit too keyed up to sleep right now. I'll have coffee in the morning, and if you need to scold me in class about the importance of sleep I can take that -"

"Do you have frequent insomnia?"

I nod. "Typically it's been stress-related. I hate sleeping when I'm stressed - that's when I the nightmares I can't escape come."

"How long have you been dealing with this?"

Part of me is reluctant to answer, after all, I'm not exactly known for trusting easily. Still, I doubt that the sincerity that I'm getting from Professor Goodwitch can be faked. Slowly, I respond. "To my knowledge, nine years. I was in the second year or eight years old. I'm not sure what the equivalent of an Atlesian second year is in Vale…"

"Miss Schnee, if you don't mind me asking, why are you stressed to the point of insomnia right now? You haven't even been in school for a week -"

"I don't deserve to be a team leader!" I blurt out, not even thinking. "I'm the opposite of the kind of person that should be a leader. I shouldn't even be the leader of a book club!"

To my surprise, Professor Goodwitch smiles a little. "You're joking, right? What did you expect would happen? None of the other members of your team are you, and frankly I fully support Ozpin's choice."

"Why?" I challenge.

"Describe yourself to me, really try."

"Defiant. Charismatic. Diva. Cold. Angry. Lonely. Brilliant. Slow to trust. Resourceful. Magnetic. Unconventional. Tenacious. Witty. Direct." My gaze meanders down to my feet.

"That's seems to be about accurate, granted that's just my assumption. Regardless, I would say that given your performance during initiation shows that you tend to lean towards assuming the worst but are relatively realistic."

"Do you really believe that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Keep in mind that your entire initiation - and everyone else's - was recorded and observed by myself and Professor Ozpin. Apart from what I think of you as person, your abilities are impressive for your age. But," Running a hand through her hair, she sighs in resignation. "I think you should speak to him about this."

"I'm sure that that is too much trouble -"

"Follow me."

* * *

"Glynda?" Professor Ozpin gets up from behind his desk as Professor Goodwitch guides me into his office. "Why are you here at - hello Miss Schnee. Shouldn't you be asleep, you'll need your energy for classes tomorrow."

"I… I think I can manage..." I stutter quietly.

"She seems to be under the impression that you're mistaken in naming her leader of team CRGE," Professor Goodwitch says as she moves towards him, softly adding. "Inform James about this, if you and I can't talk sense into her, then one would hope he could."

"General Ironwood? Why -" I ask raising my gaze. I'm confused now, how much do they know? Are they aware of Penny?

"Besides the point," Professor Ozpin states. "But I am curious to know why you think I am mistaken in your appointment as team leader."

I can't believe that I'm explaining this again, not to mention the time I've spent coming up with the best way to describe this. "Might as well tell you exactly what I told Professor Goodwitch. I'm the opposite of the kind of person that should be a leader. I shouldn't even be the leader of a book club!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I… I… I'm a terrible person!"

"I don't see that," Professor Goodwitch turns to Ozpin adding, "When she described herself to me, she said that she's a defiant, resourceful, tenacious, brilliant diva with charisma but is nonetheless cold, angry, lonely, slow to trust and direct."

Ozpin nods and turns back to me. "As I understand it from the perspective of an outsider, you and your siblings have had everything you've ever  
wanted, yes?"

"No!" I'm practically shouting now. "That is nowhere near true! My childhood consisted of moving from place to place in southern Atlas, leaving all of my friends behind! I was lucky to stay in one place for more than two years! When my grandfather died and my father took over the Schnee Dust Company, Winter was starting at Atlas Academy, Weiss and I were seven, and Whitley was three! _Jacques_ was home less and less, my mother started drinking, and while we were suddenly the most influential and possibly the wealthiest family in Remnant I was growing lonelier! My one of my best friends attends Atlas Academy this year, while the other will next… of course the other girl I was close to for _seven years_ decided that, since I didn't like this girl she was friends with and because _I was right_ , she didn't want anything to do with me early into last year. I am closest with Weiss because she's my sister, and she's got my back! The same goes for Winter! But you know what? As much as it can suck, as painful as parts of my life can be, it's made me who I am! I don't want to be anyone else, I don't want to be a better person, because I am the person that I am! Yes, I am a Schnee. But I'm also Caitlin. I'm Caitlin Marianne Schnee, and no one else!"

The silence seems to drag on forever, I know that I've overstepped but I couldn't stop myself. It's everything I've ever had even the slightest desire to say when people assume that I'm a cold, wealthy bitch who has had everything she has ever wanted. I hate it. I hate a lot of people, but sometimes the person I hate the most is myself.

"To be honest, I thought that Weiss should have been a team leader, not me, and I also thought that we would have been placed on the same team." I add softly.

"Miss Schnee," Ozpin says calmly while Professor Goodwitch's gaze follows me. "You would not believe the amount of mistakes I have made in my time. Your appointment to team leader is not amongst them, not now. The chances of this turning out to be a mistake are slim. Now, off to bed, you still have classes tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Still escorted by Professor Goodwitch, I head back to my dormitory. I don't feel very different as I crawl back into my bed. I won't deny that I toss and turn, but, slowly, I fall into a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep. Maybe… maybe I do deserve this…

 **Author's Note: Caitlin's team name, Team CRGE, is pronounced as "Team Surge". As always: Read. Review. PM.  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisiblity.**


	7. Willow Schnee: Longings

_**Willow Schnee  
Atlas Academy; Seven Years Previously  
November 3rd**_

"I don't know about this James, maybe she should know," I say with a sigh. "If you want to see your daughter, then she should know that she's your daughter." Taking a look around his office, I remind myself that as much I as I love James Ironwood that I loved Jacques Gelè more. No, it's not even me lying to myself - it's true! I'm far too impulsive for my own damn good - and look where it has gotten me! Not that it matters, after all Jacques admitted just weeks ago that only reason he married me was for my family name. I got mad, and it snapped him. I should have realized before then but I didn't. Compounded with that is the fact I've been lying to my own daughter about who she is!

"Grimm, she's only twelve years old for Oum's sake! Willow, do you honestly believe that she would understand?" James responds. "I don't want this to hurt either her or you, but I want to see her. Not just in photographs, I want to at least get a chance to spend time with her."

"You've seen her before. If I recall, you saw her a few days after she was born and briefly when she was five," I point out snippily.

"Willow, that's not the same thing."

"I am not going to let you see her, not like this. She's older now, doesn't she have a right to know?" I counter. "It's her heritage we're talking about!"

"And I am not suggesting that we never tell her, but we should wait until she's an adult. She won't understand it if we tell her now or if we tell her, let's say we tell her when she's sixteen or so, she'll probably be pissed. I want to get to know her, and I don't want there to be pressure for either of us."

"Damn it James! Aren't you a little too busy to spend time with her anyway, _General_. You now have, what is it, two seats on the Atlesian council, have been headmaster of Atlas Academy for about a year now, and you were promoted in your position in the military. Forgive me if I doubt that you will be able to spend any time with her that isn't contrived."

"She's my daughter!" He responds. "I don't think you have any idea how much I care about her!"

"I don't care that she's your daughter!" I fire back. "If I want to keep her from you, then I will! What reason do I have to believe that you are even capable of being a good father anyway?"

"I want to take her to the mall, or out for ice cream, maybe to a film! I'm not asking to raise her, I'm asking to spend time with her! Besides, if you are so concerned by the possibility of her finding out her heritage, then tell me, what makes you think that Jacques won't tell her?"

"Excuse me?" I say, anger starting to seep into my voice.

"Willow, I hate saying this, but emotional control isn't either of your fortes."

"Oh, believe me, I am fully aware of that - or have you forgotten that a lack of emotional control on the part of me and Jacques is exactly why we are having this conversation to begin with?" I shoot back.

"Willow," He says, placing a hand gently on my cheek. "I know. But whatever this is that you seem to be dealing with isn't worth it. She'll find out eventually, and you know it."

"What do you mean by that?" I challenge.

"I'll give you an example: In regards to her studies, for example, she is already significantly above average for her age. She is doing work intended for seventh and eighth years despite being only twelve. Weiss is a bit ahead for her age, doing fifth year work at ten, but how much longer do you think that Caitlin can be convinced that she's two years younger than she actually is."

"I don't know! Alright, I don't know! This is exactly why they attend a private school - it's not nearly as questioned!" I shout, tears beginning to fall down my face. Weakly, I collapse into the chair in front of his desk. I am acting like a child, but I… I haven't the slightest idea what to do. "I just want to protect her. And Whitley, he's only five, how do you think this could affect him? Winter's twenty though… but Caitlin… it's about her. She needs to know if you are going to be any part of her life." I wipe my eyes as I try to calm myself down. "James," I say as he bends down to be closer to my height. "Even she knows she's different… from the rest of them. And Winter has been asking questions more frequently of late about why Jacques and I insist that Caitlin and Weiss are twins when she knows that they're not. Remember, she was eight when Caitlin was born… and ten when Weiss was."

"Winter is one of the best in her year; no I'm not at all surprised that she's asking questions - anyone would. Apart from the fact, she's observant and quick - which is part of why she graduated in the spring."

"A year early," I add softly. "But James, she thinks that…"

"Winter thinks what?" He asks, softening his tone.

"The last time I was here, the last time we had this conversation, Winter overheard. She… she thinks that the reason Jacques is so hard on her is because she's your daughter and not his."

"But she is Jacques's child. If she needs proof, a blood test can prove it."

"I think it may have been part of why she was so quick to enlist in the military." I say, my voice breaking slightly.

"No, no Winter is not like that. I have trained her personally outside of classes to sharpen her skills, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that she is not nearly impulsive enough to make that decision without taking everything into consideration. Even if she thinks that Jacques isn't her father, she wouldn't make such a choice without considering what changes joining the Atlesian military would have on her life."

"But she did join the military? In the special operatives unit?" I ask, though I know the answer. As soon as Jacques found out he removed her status as heiress and handed it to Weiss after Caitlin declared that she would sooner die than run the SDC.

"Yes," James confirms.

"Does anyone else know the truth?"

"Qrow Branwen and Glynda Goodwitch know, but only because -"

"You told them! This was supposed to stay a secret between you and me!" I scream.

"Qrow had already figured it out, I'm not sure how but he asked me and I told him the truth. Glynda knows, but she saw me looking through the file a few weeks ago and wanted to know why I was so interested in that particular girl." Running a hand through his hair as he helps me up, he adds. "Do you really think that I'm going to lie to two of the few people I actually trust?"

"Of course not… it's just… I don't know what I'd do if that became public."

"I promise you Willow, they're not going to tell anyone." With a sigh as he sees the time on his scroll, he releases my hand. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you. Still, I would love to get a chance to see her - if you will let me. But I do have a meeting with the council soon, so we will need to pick this up another time."

"Alright…" I respond shakily. "And... James... I... I love you."

Gently, he pulls me in close. "I know and I love you too, Willow."

* * *

"... Well, Ice Queen, I suppose we're working together now, huh?" An unfamiliar voice says from behind the corner. I stop, wanting to hear more. Atlas Academy isn't exactly known for allowing just anyone within the school, and I have distinctly unpleasant memories of being called 'Ice Queen' when I was in school.

"...If that's the case, then do me a favor," A voice I know well responds. Winter. But then who is this man she's talking to?

"...Depends on what that is. Sexual? Well..." I can hear the man pull out something that sounds like it has a drink within it and from the faint scent of it that reaches me, I'd be willing to bet that it's alcoholic.

"...Shut up, it's nothing like that!" She snaps. "...Tell me Branwen, do you have access to birth records and the like?"

"...Depends. Why?"

I hear Winter sigh deeply before continuing. "...Because I can tell you with near certainty that I am not Jacques Schnee's daughter."

I freeze, barely able to breathe hearing those words. But his response surprises me. He laughs, he simply laughs at Winter and I can hear her sword move slightly; she must be reaching for it.

"...I'm serious Branwen!" Winter snaps.

"...You seriously think Jacques Schnee is not your father? Well I hate to break it to you Ice Queen, but I can tell _you_ with absolute certainty that he is. The man may be a jerk, but he's still your father. Besides, who do you think your father would be if it isn't Jacques?"

Winter hesitates slightly before responding so softly that I can barely hear it. "...General Ironwood."

"...You're out of your mind."

"...Really? Then why was my mother talking with General Ironwood about _their_ daughter? Why does my father hate me so much?"

"...Listen to me, what I'm going to tell you you can never tell anyone. Ever. By rights I shouldn't even know about this. It's not easy to say, but it's the truth. Promise you won't tell?"

"...Promise."

"...Your little sister, uh Caitlin right?"

"...Yes?"

"...What's different about her?"

"...Well for one thing my parents insist that she and Weiss are twins when I _know_ they aren't. Also, her physical resemblance to our father is almost nonexistent and her eyes are green, not blue."

"...What you heard about your mother and Jimmy -"

"... _General_." I can hear Winter bristle and I shake slightly, knowing where this is going.

"...Is true. They did have a child. But it wasn't you. It was Caitlin."

"...What?"

"...Winter," I hear him say gently. "If you don't believe me, you can go to ol' Ironwood and ask him yourself. But what I'm telling you is true."

"...I, I...Qrow, if you are pulling my leg -"

"...I'm not. Do you believe me?"

The pause is uncomfortably long. I know that Winter is debating within her own mind whether or not to trust Qrow. Almost silently, I hear her answer and know it is through tears. "...Yes."


	8. Weiss Schnee: Perspective Changes

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 13th**_

I hate this, I hate all of this. My emotions are running through me in ways I don't understand. At least we don't have classes today, not that that is to say that I won't be studying. Yes, I have made my peace with my team leader. Yes, I have been doing well in my classes. But that odd feeling I get around Ruby still lingers. I know at this point it isn't anger - or just me being jealous - but the only other emotion I can think of is… is love. And though I'll deny it to anyone who asks, _especially_ Caitlin, I've also found myself noticing things about Ruby lately that I haven't before. How beautiful her smile is, for example, or how messy her hair is when she gets out of the shower or wakes up in the morning. To me she's starting to seem... beautiful.

"Good moooooorning Weiss!" Ruby exclaims as I come out of the bathroom after applying makeup and getting dressed. I may not be planning to leave campus today, but I will most certainly look as impeccable as always.

"Hello Ruby," I respond, taking notice of her dark jeans and band t-shirt. _The Cab_ , it says which is coincidentally one of Caitlin's favorite rock bands. "No cape today?"

"Oh, no, I'm going to put on my cape, just after I brush out my hair." She replies, practically bouncing in place. "So, Weiss…"

"Yes?" I ask, adjusting my hair clip subconsciously.

"I was thinking, you know since we're friends now, that it would be fun if you and I went to the mall! My dad sent me some lien to spend over the weekend, so I was hoping that you would want to hang out!"

Time out with Ruby? My heart flutters as she looks at me awaiting my response. "Well, that would be lovely. But what about Blake and Yang? Shouldn't we include them?"

"Oh, Yang isn't really one to enjoy shopping and Blake went to the library… I don't think she wants to be disturbed." Ruby shifts awkwardly. "I mean, if you don't want to go with just me…"

"No, of course I'll go with you. It will be nice for us to get to know each other a little better. Since we're teammates and all."

Ruby looks at me with slight surprise, but I know she's excited. "Great! I'll be ready in a few minutes, and then we can go!"

I nod as Ruby runs off into the bathroom to brush out her hair. I sit down on my bed as I wait, and shortly before Ruby comes back my scroll goes off. Caitlin.

"Hello?"

"Weiss? I was wondering, could you send me the photograph you have on your scroll of me from last Halloween?"

"Why?"

"Coco doesn't believe that Neon and I dressed up as each other for Halloween last year."

"Neon Katt? I didn't know you two were still friends."

There's an awkward pause on Caitlin's end of the line, but when she does respond it is hasty. "Do you have the photograph or not?"

"Yes."

"Then please send it over."

"Alright."

"Oh, and one more thing Weiss."

"What?"

"I can't meet up with you today, Coco and I are studying together and then I'm going to the Cross Continental Transmit System."

"Why are you going to the CCTS?"

I hear her sigh on her end of the line, though it's faint. "I'm calling mommy and daddy. I might try and reach Winter, but I think she's on a mission right now."

Almost as soon as she finishes that statement, she hangs up. I wish I could hang out with her a little more, I mean that was part of why we both chose to attend Beacon together. We're twins who have been practically inseparable for years, though I suppose that being clingy isn't going to make things better.

"I'm alllllll ready!" Ruby says as she hops out of the bathroom. She's put her cape on, and I can see Cresent Rose peeking out from under it. I shove my scroll back into my bag, and I quickly grab Myrtenaster.

"Great then, let's go." I say with a smile.

"Awwww… the Ice Queen is smiling!" Looping my arm with hers, she half drags me out of our dormitory. Normally I'd be annoyed by such, but for some reason I'm not bothered by it. Actually I'm kind of enjoying it, not that anyone will ever know.

* * *

"So, Weiss…" Ruby says, pulling another skirt out. "What do you think of this one?"

"I don't know Ruby, is it for me or you? Because I'm not really feeling the dark lace…"

"It's for me! I'm trying something a little different!" She pauses and then dramatically adds. "Yang is convinced that I will never be attractive like her!"

"Actually," I begin hesitantly. "I think you're pretty attractive. For a dolt."

"You think I'm attractive? Well… that's, Weiss I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you."

"But… uh, didn't you just grab me by the cape during initiation and, uh drag me along declaring that by no means does us being partners make us, well friends."

"Ruby -"

"Weiss, I… wait, uh is that your scroll?"

I sigh and pull out my buzzing scroll. _One New Multimedia Message: Caitlin Schnee_.

"Why is your sister texting you?" Ruby asks, looking over my shoulder at my scroll.

"I'm not quite -" My eyes widen as I open the message and see the photograph Caitlin sent me. It's of her arm, and under it reads: _Look What Coco Gave Me. ;)_.

A tattoo. She got a tattoo. Of course now I have a million other questions, first and foremost being how in Remnant _Coco Adel_ of all people was capable of giving my sister a tattoo. It's a simple tattoo, just a small star with the words _Keep Moving Forward_ under it. Still, the minute our parents find out that she has it will also be the minute that Caitlin gets into more trouble than she's ever been in.

"That's a nice tattoo," Ruby says looking at the image.

"I agree, but I have a feeling that when we get home that she'll be done for." I say, closing my scroll. "Honestly, I don't know why she thought that would be a good idea."

"Maybe she's a bit rebellious?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

"That's an understatement," I respond darkly.

* * *

It's probably around one in the morning by now, but I can't sleep. I don't normally have this problem, but apparently the one time I have nothing better to do and just want to fall asleep is also the one time I can't. Ruby passed out almost right after dinner - not that I was surprised. She looks so sweet and peaceful when she sleeps, it's as if she has nothing to worry about. I roll over again, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but my mind is still focused on everything except sleep. I may be thinking about Ruby, about her hair, her face… and admittedly what it might feel like to softly kiss her lips. But as much as I am thinking about Ruby Rose, I am also thinking about someone else.

Caitlin.

She didn't show up for dinner even though the rest of Team CRGE did. I asked Regina if she knew where she was and she told me to ask Coco; she and the rest of the team hadn't seen Caitlin apart from briefly talking to her this morning. Awkwardly, I then followed up with Coco and the rest of Team CFVY but according to Coco and Velvet they hadn't seen Caitlin since she left their study (and evidently tattoo) session. All they knew was that Caitlin left to go to the CCTS to call home and hadn't been seen since then. I'm worried about her, because it isn't like her to suddenly go dark. If I don't see her in the morning, then I am going to find someone to help me look for her. After all, if she's missing then we have to start an investigation. Don't we?


	9. Caitlin Schnee: Shattering

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 13th**_

"I'm not sure about this Coco," I whisper. Coco, Velvet, and I are currently hiding in a small alcove between the bookshelves in the library. 'Studying' is more or less a joke at this point, given that Coco is holding a tattoo gun and is about to use it on me. "Seriously Coco, I don't think that this is legal."

"I'm not charging you, so it's not as if I'm running an illegal tattoo business out of Beacon," Coco says with a sassy grin. "But if you're too afraid…"

"Who asked who to do this again?" I point out. "I've wanted a tattoo for a while now, but my parents haven't been willing to sign the papers to let me get one."

"Sometimes I forget that you're only seventeen," Coco says, sloshing the ink around in the tattoo gun slightly. "But it's either you let me give you the tattoo here, or you can wait until you're eighteen and get it done back home in Atlas."

I think about that for a second, but shake my head and place my arm on the table. "Just make it quick," I say, trying not to think too hard on what I'm doing.

"You want a small star on your inner left wrist, yes?" Coco asks as she flattens my arm out on the table.

I nod. "And I want it to read _Keep Moving Forward_ under the star in script."

"Yeah I can make that magic happen."

"Wait, Coco," Velvet says just as Coco is about to start. "Please tell me that's an unused needle."

"Velvs, do I look like an idiot? Of course it's an unused needle, I can't risk Caitlin getting sick now can I?" Coco tosses her hair back in annoyance. "Seriously. Now, anymore questions?"

"Where did you learn to do this?" Velvet asks. I know that it's a fair question, but given that we're talking about Coco Adel of all people I wouldn't be surprised if her own mother taught her how to give tattoos.

"Downtown Atlas." Coco replies. "One of my cousins owns a tattoo parlor, and taught me how to do it. She's a bit scary," Coco adds. "I mean, she has piercings all over her face. And I'm pretty sure her own body is her test canvas for her newest tattoo designs."

"Let's just get this over with!" I snap, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Alright then, fine." Coco says. "Remember though, you're in for a world of pain."

I grit my teeth as Coco begins the design. I knew that it was going to hurt, although if I'm being perfectly honest I thought it would hurt much more than this. It's not pleasant, I can tell you that much. I don't really know how long it took, but the whole time Velvet kept sending me sympathetic looks while Coco smirked and quietly mutter a few words about sticking it to my parents. No one has any idea how relieved I was that it turned out well, though, especially considering the fact that it hurt like hell. As soon as she finishes the final touch, Coco pulls it away from my wrist, and in pure Coco fashion, blows on the needle as if it was flame.

"So, what do you think?" She asks, pointing towards my wrist.

"I love it, it's small, but it suits me well, if you -"

"Miss Adel, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Professor Goodwitch demands as she walks into our little hideaway.

"Uh," Coco says trying to hide the tattoo gun while pulling out a random textbook. "Studying! You can never -"

"Give me that," Professor Goodwitch says, glaring at Coco. Looking slightly resigned, Coco hands over her tattoo gun. "Miss Adel I don't know what possessed you to think that you can -"

"It's my fault," I say. "I wanted Coco to give me a tattoo, see?" I push up my sleeve so she can see my wrist. "If I hadn't convinced Coco to do it she wouldn't have."

Professor Goodwitch's eyes narrow as she looks from me to Coco, but then she just sighs. "I'll let you two off with a warning, but only this once. If either of you two pull a stunt like this again, I can assure you both that there will be consequences. Oh, and Miss Scarlatina," She adds, her gaze shifting towards Velvet. "Do try and keep these two out of trouble."

After she's gone we all sigh in relief. "That was way too close," Coco says, dramatically flipping her hair.

"At least we got off without even a detention," I add, relieved that I won't have to explain that to anyone. I pull out my scroll to check the time. 3:30 PM. "Hey, I've got to go," I say while picking up my bag. "I'll talk to you two later, okay?"

"Okay, just don't let your father find out that it was me who gave you that tattoo. I happen to care about my life and my hearing, if you know what I mean."

I roll my eyes at that comment as I start to leave. "Like I said, we'll talk later."

* * *

"Welcome to the Cross Continental Transmit System. Please verify your identity." I place my scroll on the reader and wait just a few seconds as it registers who I am. It doesn't take terribly long after that for me to reach the docks.

"Where are you calling today?"

"Schnee Dust Company World Headquarters in Atlas, Willow Schnee, and Specialist Winter Schnee," I answer, hoping that I'll be able to get in.

"Terminal 7, on your left over there."

Even though I'm just calling home, I still feel a little nervous. It's completely irrational, I know, but I can't help it for some reason. Even as I load up the system for the first call to the SDC the feeling persists. Still, I try to suppress whatever in Remnant could possibly be making me this way, it's just my father, I can handle this. I've handled this for seventeen years, now haven't I.

"Schnee Dust Company World Headquarters, how may I - oh, Miss Schnee. What is it?" The short haired receptionist asks.

"Could you page me over to my father please?"

"Of course, you chose the best time to call, actually. He just finished with his meetings for today, so he should be in a," She lowers her voice slightly. "Relatively good mood."

"Thanks Avril," I say, giving her a rare, genuine smile.

"No problem Miss Schnee," She says just as she pages me over to my father.

"Caitlin?" He says in surprise as the connection evens out. "I didn't realize you were calling today."

"I thought I had sent over a message, but I suppose it must have slipped my mind. Sorry if this is a bad time."

"No, it's not. Have you spoken to Weiss and Winter recently?"

"Of course. I've also spoken to mommy," I add, refusing to let her go unrecognized.

His eyes narrow. "How have your sisters been?"

"Weiss is busy with her classes - I think some of them are stressing her out, particularly combat," I say hesitantly, unsure of what Weiss has told him. "Have you spoken to her at all lately?"

"No, I've tried to reach her, but she's been ignoring my calls. Can you believe that?"

Yes, I can believe that. Mommy would be proud, or at least I hope she would be. I fight back a slight smirk that is threatening to take over my face. Instead of fighting back, I go for the safe route. "No, I can't. Perhaps she's just strained?"

"Whatever the reason, make sure she calls soon. She can't keep neglecting her duties as heiress."

"Of course," I respond, knowing that that is exactly what he wants to hear. I'll play the game when it suits me, and right now it does.

"Excellent. And what of Winter?" He asks, eyebrows raising slightly.

Winter. The last time we spoke, about three weeks ago, she was so enraged that she said some things that I know she meant but also some things that I'm not sure if she meant, but that I should know better than to repeat. "I'm not sure if I should say."

"And why might that be?"

"Well," I pause. "Do you really want to know what she said?"

"Yes."

I sigh deeply, hardly believing what I'm about to say. "Well, Winter is angry at you because you have refused to show even the slightest bit of support for her and Qrow. And…" I trail off, the other thing Winter had said was a bit extreme, though I can hardly blame her for it, and I have no idea if she meant it.

"Caitlin… What did Winter say?"

My eyes flare and I stiffen as I begin quietly. "Winter told me how when General Ironwood found out that she and Qrow were engaged that he wished her the best and… that he hoped that you and mommy would be happy for her. She was so, well she was so upset about the reaction she got from you two that she told me, well shouted really, that she wished that General Ironwood was her father."

"Winter," He begins slowly, "Is out of her mind. Everything your mother and I have ever done for you all has been to give all of you your best chance."

"To be honest," I say slowly, deciding to stop playing along. "I can't blame her. Actually… part of me agrees with her."

"What did you just say?" He demands, glaring at me.

"I can hardly blame Winter. You've never been easy on her; for years she's been convinced that you hate her. You hate mommy and... and the part of me that agrees with her, well…" I don't know how to continue. I'm scared of how he'll respond, which is stupid considering how many times I've pushed, broken, or bent the limits.

His eyes narrow sharply. "Well, given the circumstances of _your_ birth I'm not surprised that you feel that way." Registering the surprise on my face, he back tracks slightly. "Has Willow told you yet?"

"What," My voice darkens while my eyes narrow equally. "The _hell_ are you talking about?"

"So she hasn't told you? Well, let me put it to you this way: Why do you think that I was so lenient about you giving up your status as heiress? Why do you think that I have been less concerned about what you do than the rest of them - assuming it doesn't make us look bad, of course."

"I always thought it was because you cared about me on a deeply personal level. Though over the last few years I've been starting to doubt that…"

"Have you figured it out?"

"Figured out what? What are you -"

"Your mother had an, an _affair_ with General Ironwood that resulted in you," He says, anger showing through in his voice.

"That's ridiculous!" I say. "Weiss and I -"

"Are not twins. Though you two do share a birthday, which made it easier. Winter, of course, knew there was an age gap, but she played along."

" _What in the hell are you talking about_!" I demand, no longer trying to hide my emotions. "Weiss and I are twins, and -"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask your mother. I'm sure she'll have no trouble filling you in on all of this. But I have to go now."

The call fades out to black, and I'm shaking so bad right now that I'm struggling to input mommy's personal number into the system so that I can make the call to her. Maybe this is just a little mind game, I mean the alternative, which is that he was telling the truth is so terrifying that I can barely comprehend even the mere possibility. As always, mommy is slower to answer the call than I would like, especially given the current state of my mind.

"Oh! Hello there, butterfly! How's my baby doing?" Mommy's smiling, clearly she's in a better mood than she was the last time we talked. In fact, she's actually sober for once. Her face falls slightly, though, when she notices my expression. "Caitlin… honey what's wrong?"

Shakily, I tell her. "It's… it's just something that daddy said… that's all…"

"What did he say, butterfly?" I can hear her tone soften to the way she used to soften it when I was upset as a child. Without even thinking, my hand clasps the necklace I'm wearing. It's a small, silver necklace with dangling ballet slippers. I haven't taken it off in years.

"He…" I begin, my speech wavering. "He said that, that I'm not his daughter… that you and General Ironwood had an… affair and that… that I am your daughter, but also… General Ironwood's…"

Her eyes widen in shock. "He did not, no Jacques wouldn't, he wouldn't -"

"He wouldn't what?" I ask, starting to feel sick.

"I can't believe he told you that!" She exclaims through tears. "We agreed that _I_ would tell you when I was ready!"

"You mean that," My voice breaks as my eyes start to tear up. "You mean that it's _true_!"

"Yes… yes, it's true." Her voice is smaller than I've ever heard it, and I can tell that she's struggling to explain. I don't even retaliate, I can't, I'm damn near crying myself. "Caitlin… you are actually, you're actually two years older than Weiss…"

"I… I can't believe this…" I say. "What else… why… why didn't Winter tell me that I was older than… Wei, Weiss?"

"Don't blame Winter, please don't… it, it's Jacques and I, we, we, no, _I_ messed up… I should have told you…

"So I'm not even seventeen! I'm nineteen! Why…"

"Caitlin, I… I'm so sorry…"

Wiping the tears off of my eyes, I give her a sad look. "We… we can talk later… alright?"

"Okay baby… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

I end the call so quickly, so reflexively, while my mind continues to spin. I don't want to think about this, I'm, I, my world is slowly shattering. I can't believe this… Half punching in Winter's number, the dizzyness is starting to take over. I am a Schnee… yes I am still a Schnee, _Jacques_ married into the family. So I'm still a Schnee, but I am also… an Ironwood...

"You know Caitlin," Winter says almost as soon as the connection is made. "You're lucky that I'm able to talk right now. General Ironwood delayed the departure for the mission until tomorrow. Qrow is still at Signal and - Caitlin what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"I have been… I was just talking with mommy and…"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to say Winter…"

"Why? Caitlin, I can't help you if won't tell me what's going on and -"

I take a deep breath and, as calmly as I can, I tell her the truth. "I'm not really your sister, well not entirely anyway."

Winter sighs and pulls her hair out of its tight bun. "So you know. Oh Caitlin, I'm so sorry."

"Does everyone know about this except for me!" I exclaim, tears falling down my face.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to know. You see, about seven years ago, right before I graduated Atlas Academy and officially joined the Atlesian military, I overheard mother talking with General Ironwood in his office about their daughter. I assumed it was me, given how much father hates me." She pauses for a minute, sighing before continuing. "By the time I received my first mission and found out that I was going to working with Qrow on it, I was so desperate to know the truth that I backed Qrow into a corner - literally and figuratively - and he told me."

"I…I... " I can't find the words to describe how I'm feeling.

"Caitlin, I wanted to tell you the truth, I really did. But you have to understand, it wasn't in my place to tell you."

"I'm not angry at you… I… can we talk about this later? I need time to think."

"Of course." With a sad smile, Winter leans over to end the call but hesitates. "Don't let this overpower you, it's not your fault. And Caitlin… we're still sisters and… I love you."

"I love you too." Numbly, I end the call and leave the CCTS. The sky has already faded into late twilight, and it's almost 7:30. I know that dinner just started, but at this point I'm not even hungry. Unable to think of any other solution, I walk down to the docks and sit on the edge. Staring out into the distance, towards the city of Vale, I let myself cry. No one else is out here to see me, so I have no worries in regards to appearing weak. My world is shattered and the worst part is that I haven't any idea how to tell Weiss. As for Whitley, well he's an issue for another day. Time passes, and by the time the sky finally darkens all the way around nine I have stopped crying all the way, and I feel sane enough to talk to someone. So although it's a risk, I take out my scroll and call one of the few people I am almost certain will understand. Neon Katt.

"Hello? Neon?"

"Caitlin? What are you -"

"I need to talk to you."

"What happened?" Neon sounds slightly panicked. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of… first, how are things at Atlas Academy?"

"Fine, I'm on Team FNKI," I can hear her shuffling something around. "Oh, and this might interest you a bit."

"What might interest me?"

"Well yesterday night General Ironwood told our team that he has to go to Beacon and is leaving tomorrow-"

"Seriously?" My voice shakes. "Why -"

"Because our team gets into a decent amount of trouble."

"Such as…"

"Me rollerblading through the hallways before and after class." Neon says cheerfully. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I'm shaking again as I lower my voice. "Neon if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"I doubt that." She says, and I am almost certain that she's smirking.

"Neon!"

"Okay, sorry. But no one knows about us, right?"

"I know that, but this is…"

"Caitlin…" Neon slows her voice, trying to relax me. "What's wrong?"

"I…" My voice breaks as a fresh wave of tears begin. "Jacques is not my father… my mother, she… she confirmed that… that she had an affair with… with…"

"With who?"

"General Ironwood… Neon, I'm, I'm their daughter…"

"Willow Schnee and James Ironwood are your parents? Damn girl, that's something else."

"This isn't funny Neon!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just trying for levity."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I believe you! But then, Weiss -"

"Isn't even my twin sister!" I continue to cry as I continue. "I'm actually nineteen!"

"Oh Caitlin… I'm sorry. Did you, did you just find out today?"

I rub my eyes and wipe my glasses off on my sleeve. "Yes."

"You poor thing! I wish I could be there with you, if I was there I would hold you close and let you cry into me."

"I know."

"Hey… look, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow and if you don't pick up I assure you that I will haul ass all the way to Vale to make sure you are alright. I will stowaway on General Ironwood's ship if I have to!"

"Okay. Please don't get into trouble." I say, feeling resigned. "'Night Neon."

"'Night Caitlin."


	10. Weiss Schnee: More Questions Unanswered

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 14th**_

 _Good, she's alright. I don't have to start an investigation into my sister's disappearance. Now, just catch up to her - yes! Her team is going on ahead, I don't have to drag her away from them. Just avoid any distractions, and you'll be… fine.  
_  
"Hey Schnee," Coco says, looping an arm around mine. Great, just what I need, a Coco Adel level distraction. "So, I was thinking Schnee, why don't you and I go out into the city later? I need a new tattoo gun and since Velvs here won't come with me, I thought that maybe you would."

"Coco, really, it's not that I don't want to hang out, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment -"

"Preoccupied with what?" Coco asks, smacking my backside. Sometimes it's a bit cute but I am not amused by it, not now. Irritably, I respond.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, something is going on with my sister and I need to speak with her. Sorry." With that, I tear myself out of her death grip and move faster than I ever have to try and reach my twin sister.

"Caitlin?" I say, running to catch up with Caitlin just as we're leaving breakfast. Since we don't have classes again today, I can actually have a chance to spend time with my sister.. "Hey, where were you yesterday?"

She turns around and sighs, adjusting her loose, messy bun. "Weiss? What is it?"

Without even thinking, I pull her into a tight hug. Even though she's clearly caught by surprise, she hugs be back equally tight. "I'm so glad you're alright!" I say as I release her.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asks, though it almost seems like she's hiding something.

"Well I didn't see you at dinner last night, and no one seemed to know where you were. What happened?"

Caitlin shrinks back a bit, rubbing her arm. "Nothing, I just needed to spend some time alone, that's all."

I don't believe her at all. "Caitlin, you're my sister, do you really think you can keep things from me? Seriously, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing!" She snaps. "It's none of your concern Weiss, just… just leave me alone. Please."

"Are you out of your mind? We're twins, we tell each other everything!" I say, trying to reason with her.

"This is different Weiss… I don't even know how to tell you."

"Why not?" I demand, grabbing her wrist.

"Because this is about who I am! Because I am struggling to deal with it and I am not going to subject you to knowing about it until I'm sure you'll understand!" She half-shouts, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I'm sorry," She says, wrenching herself away from me. "Just leave me alone."

I'm just about to go after her as she runs away but in that same moment Ruby puts a hand on my shoulder. "Weiss?"

"I don't understand Ruby. What is going on with her?" I'm shaking slightly now; I'm worried about Caitlin, I don't know what she's dealing with, and she won't even tell me what's bothering her. "Do you think that she's angry with me?"

"Why would she be angry?" Ruby asks, confused.

I close my eyes briefly, and then shake my head. "I don't know. She's never done this before. Normally we, well normally we share everything. We've never had secrets from each other."

"Well… maybe she's just struggling with the different surroundings? I mean, you two didn't grow up around here, did you?"

"No, we moved around a little, but we never lived outside of the kingdom of Atlas."

"Well, it's probably nothing. I mean, she likes me better than she did, right?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh," Ruby stops, biting her lip before she starts bouncing a little per usual. "Anyway, do you want to hang out around campus today - oh my god what is that!" Ruby says, pointing at a fleet of ships that are starting to land around the academy.

"Ruby, those are Atlesian military ships," I tell her calmly. "But I'm not quite sure why they're here…"

"Well then why don't we go and find out! Come on Weiss, it will be an adventure!" Ruby says, grabbing my hand.

"I really don't think we should -"

"Come on Weiss! Don't be lame!"

Rolling my eyes, I let her drag me off towards the front of the academy where one of the ships has landed. I'm shocked she hasn't decided to carry me and use her semblance to get us to the front of the academy faster. Part of me has a fleeting hope that Winter may be here, but Winter would have told me if she was coming to Vale early. Still, out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Winter's boss, General Ironwood, walking towards Beacon Tower. I faintly can see Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin there as well, so I suppose it's nothing. I'm almost certain that it's just a normal meeting between the heads of academies, until I see Caitlin sit down outside the tower and pull out a book, very close to where they're talking. So, she's doing one of the things she does best. Eavesdropping.

"Ruby," I begin slowly. "Am I losing my mind, or is Caitlin sitting _far_ too close to where Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin are talking?"

Ruby moves a little closer briefly and then comes back. "Yeah, do you think she's -"

"Eavesdropping? Yes." I take Ruby's hand in spite of myself. "Do you have any idea why she might be doing that? The last time she did that it was because she was trying to find out whether or not I had actually been made heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Not that I can be certain that she hasn't done it since then. The last time she got _caught_ was when she was trying to find out whether or not was actually the heiress. Still, it's a bit concerning to me that she's taken up that particular habit out in the open.  
"I mean… I don't know why she would do that." Ruby says, lightly grazing my hand with her knuckles.

"Do you really not have _any_ guesses?" I ask. It's not like me to be so desperate for answers, but this is different. This is about my twin sister.

"Well… she's probably just curious about why an… Atlesian official is here in Vale? I really don't know Weiss." She pauses uneasily before adding. "Is Caitlin in trouble?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out Ruby!" I snap, but then wince at her reaction. "I'm sorry, Ruby, I -"

Before I can finish, Ruby cuts me off with an uneasy kiss. It's soft and so… gentle. I lightly kiss her back, realizing that this is my first kiss. And it's with a girl. I never thought that my first kiss would be with a girl, but now I… I don't want it to end.

"Weiss…" Ruby says tentatively. "I -"

"I… I loved that, Ruby," I say quietly. "Was that, was that your first kiss?"

"Yeah. Was it your first kiss too?"

"Yes," I respond, pulling her in and resting my head lightly on her shoulder as I hug her. "Ruby Rose, will you… will you go on a date with me next weekend?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, yes!" Ruby screams, hugging me tighter. "Wait, Weiss? Does this mean that I'm your… girlfriend?"

"I think so. But Ruby, I've never been in a relationship before…"

"Well then let's go on this adventure together," She says, clasping my hand.

 _This day might just get a little better..._


	11. Willow Schnee: Beginning Of The Affair

_**Willow Schnee  
Atlas; Nineteen Some Years Previously  
January 3rd**_

I cannot believe that Jacques did that, I cannot believe it. Maybe I'm overthinking it, or maybe I'm just being irrational, but I can't deal with it - not now. He's pushing Winter too far, and it's not helping anything that Jacques thinks that the best way to handle to attacks on the family and the company is to take it out on me. I can't take getting yelled at again… and today, when he slapped me, I couldn't believe him. This isn't like him at all, is it? I... I thought he loved but maybe... maybe he just... no, no I don't want to think about that possibility. Either way, I… I can't do this. I have to get away - even if it is just for this weekend. I told Jacques that I was paying a visit to my parents, but that's not what I'm doing. There's one person left in my life who I can trust, one person who I love and won't let me down and that's James Ironwood. As soon as I pull up in front of his townhouse in the downtown city of Atlas, I lock my car and grab my bag, running up to the door. It's pouring outside, but I don't even care. At least, not right now.

"Willow?" James gives me a look that is both confused and concerned. "Are -"

"May I come in? I…" I shiver slightly from the cold and, noticing this, James pulls me inside faster than I could've even imagined.

"Here, sit down Willow, you… you look awful. Do you need anything?"

I'm still shaking as he places a blanket around me, sits down next to me on the couch, and moves my bag over. "I… I just need to talk… actually…" I pause, unsure of how to continue. "Actually… can I… is it alright for me to stay here for a little?"

"Willow, what happened? Does Jacques -"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. And he..."

"What did he do, Willow?" James asks softly, placing a comforting arm around me. "You don't have to tell me, but I just want you to be alright."

"He… I, I've never seen him like this before… I know the attacks by the White Fang have been getting more straining for him, especially because my father's had to give him more control over the SDC as a result of his… as a result of my father's failing health…" I start to cry, leaning into his light embrace. "He's been taking it out on me… sometimes yelling, but today… today he was so angry that he... "

"Willow," He says, softening his voice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no James… it's… Jacques he, he slapped me and… and he told me that I'll be safer if I just listen to him and, and, and let him deal with all of this... Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if he married me out of love or because of... because of my family name..." Crying, I lean into him and let him hold me close. For a while neither of us say anything; I cry and he gently runs his fingers through my hair. I don't know how long it takes me to stop crying, but when I do he softly begins.

"Willow… Willow I want you to know that you are one of the strongest, most beautiful people I know. And, and I know this is difficult for you, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need -"

Before he can finish his thought I lean over and passionately kiss him, deepening it further when he kisses me back. For once, I'm not going to even try and hold back how I feel. I love James, I know I do. I guess I never realized just how much before. This is what love feels like, whatever I feel for Jacques is nothing compared to this. Impulsively, I begin to slide my arms around him, pulling him even closer as I begin to try and remove his shirt.

"Willow," James says breaking the kiss. "Should we -"

"James Ironwood, I love you. Now tell me, do you love me?"

"I've loved you for years Willow, you know that. Still -"

"Then we're in agreement, now aren't we? Please James, I want you to make love to me."

"But -"

"Do you want me?" I ask, sitting up just a little bit. "Because if you want me, then please make love to -"

Cutting me off, James pulls me back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Then, he lifts me up, carrying me back to the bedroom, still kissing me softly. He pulls my hair out of its tight bun but just as I'm about to finally get him out of his damned clothes, he stops.

"Willow, my, my right side, remember? It's cyberkinetic and I, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't," I assure him, pulling off my shirt to expose my lacy, black bra. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss him gently, just enough to convince him that it's alright.

Slowly, he unzips my skirt and pulls it off of me along with my tights. I lay down on the bed in my bra and underwear while James follows me on, and I quickly get his clothes off. Quickly, I discard my bra and underwear, fully exposing myself.

"Please James, I want you so bad…" I say, pulling him closer to me once again.

Hesitantly, he kisses me back with equal passion and slowly begins to enter me. I moan slightly as he moves back and forth, trying so hard not to hurt me. My nails dig into his back a little as I reach my climax, and then suddenly we're both breathless.

"I love you," I say, resting my head on his shoulder as his hand strokes my hair.

"I love you too Willow…" James says, pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure that -"

"Don't think about it. We love each other James, this is perfectly normal." I sigh as I sit up a little. "Is it alright for me to borrow your shower real quick? I haven't washed my hair today, so -"

"No trouble, think you can find it on your own?" He asks, his fingers gently grazing my cheek.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'll be right back," I promise, lightly kissing him one last time before I freshen up. The hot shower relaxes me even further, and my thoughts about Jacques have all faded away. I smile, knowing that Jacques will never know about this. He thinks I'm with my parents, but I'm here with James, and nothing can ruin that for me. Quickly, I dry out my hair and brush it out while putting my bra and underwear back on.

"James?" I ask as I come back into the bedroom. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," He responds, rolling over. "Are you alright?"

I crawl under the covers with him, snuggling up close. "Yeah," I say wistfully. "I'm with you, now aren't I?"

Gently, he curls part of my hair around his finger. "Of course," He says, landing a soft kiss on my lips. "You are totally worth it."

"How about we do this every weekend?" I suggest quietly.

"Willow…how in Remnant can we make that work out?" James asks softly.

"Then I promise we'll do this at least twice a month." I respond. "We can do this again tomorrow, and then, then in about two weeks we can do this again. Maybe sooner, if I can convince Jacques that I'm just visiting my parents…"

I sigh and lean into him. As I fall asleep, I can feel James gently playing with my hair, and after god knows how long we're both asleep. All I know is that the next morning, my eyes flutter open, and the first thing I feel James's lips softly grazing against mine.

"I still love you Willow and I promise I'll always be here for you," He says, pulling me close.

"I love you just as much James," I say, kissing him lightly before we slowly head into the kitchen for breakfast.


	12. Winter Schnee

_**Winter Schnee  
Atlas; One Year Previously  
September 8th**_

"Give me your flask," I say as I continue brush out my damp hair. "You promised me that I could try whatever it is you put in it."

"I'm not sure you'll like it…" Qrow says with a smirk. "But you're right, I did promise you could try it, so here."

I take it from him with a smirk. "You act like I've never had -" I swallow down just a little bit of the drink with a gag. "What is this? It tastes like old whisky mixed with -"

"Black coffee," He says. "It gives me both alcohol and caffeine."

"How do drink this stuff?" I ask, handing it back to him. "It's utterly disgusting."

"I would say that it's an acquired taste… although I came up with this mix a few years ago when I was drunk."

"Of course," I say rolling my eyes. "Because that's normal."

"At least you seem better than you did yesterday."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine -"

"Look, Snowflake, are you totally sure that you're alright?" Qrow asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"Yes… no, I mean, Qrow, I'm fine," I say turning around and leaning further into his embrace. "I just told you -"

"Then why were you avoiding talking to me yesterday? I mean, I know that you had a meeting, but you didn't come home. That's not like you, at least not now -"

"I'm just nervous, okay?" I close my eyes and let him hold me close while I try and relax. "I stayed with Alison last night, in case you were wondering."

"You could have at least called me!" He shakes his head but softens his tone. "Snowflake, what's bothering you?"

I sigh irritably. "Qrow, we just told my family about our relationship a few weeks ago and it didn't exactly go over well. How can I not be nervous? Do you not understand -"

"Let's think about this for a minute," He says, running his fingers softly through my hair. "Now, Jacques didn't understand what you're doing hanging around someone like me, but he doesn't seem all that motivated to stop it. Willow was better though, she thinks I'm too old for you. Robbing the cradle my ass. Caitlin… well she was pretty reasonable wasn't she? Yeah, remember how happy she was for us. Weiss was fine, although her threats concerned me… remind me never to cross her. And then Whitley. Well, I mean I don't think he liked me at all..."

"This isn't helping Qrow!" I groan and throw myself onto our bed, covering my face with a pillow.

"Winter," Qrow says, laying down next to me. "We don't have to talk about this. Does it really matter what they think? This is about us, not them. We just wanted them to be in the loop."

"No," I say, rolling over to face him. "No, it doesn't really matter what they think. It's just there's something my mother said to me a few days-"

"Winter," Qrow says gently. "What did she say?"

I fight back tears as I try and explain it. "It doesn't matter, I'm just… Qrow she, she said that you are just a distraction… and that you're going to…"

"Hurt you?" Qrow guesses. "No, no, no. Win, do you have any idea what it'd do to me if you got hurt and it was my fault?"

"You're not going to hurt me Qrow. I'm just… I'm just being stupid..."

"It's convenient how you always forget about my semblance," He says quietly. "I'm bad luck, remember?"

"Will you shut up about your semblance!" I snap, pulling myself up. "Qrow Branwen, you are not going to hurt me!"

"You don't know that! If I ever hurt you, I… Winter -"

"I am not going to let you feel guilty about us!" Wrapping an arm around him, I pull him close. "I know that you worry about what your semblance could do to me but nothing bad has happened to us, has it?"

"That doesn't mean it can't… that doesn't mean that it won't."

"Qrow, how many times do I have to remind you that I can take care of myself? I'm not in danger because of you or your semblance."

"Win, I worry about this because I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

I'm just about to respond, but I'm stopped by his lips pressing softly against mine. I close my eyes and place my arms around his neck, slowly deepening it. I sigh, wishing I could stay like this forever. I love being held in his arms and the feeling of his lips against mine.

"Winter…" Qrow says, picking me up and lightly kissing my nose. "Maybe we shouldn't wait… maybe you're right that I need to stop worrying about my, my semblance." He pauses, taking a second to pull me closer. "I know we've never really talked about it before but, we've been together for the last four years and -"

"Qrow, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, we've at the very least gotten to know each other the last six years, right? We've gone on missions together, and we've been dating for four of those six years. And we've lived together for one of the four years we've been dating, so -"

"Qrow -"

"Will you marry me?" Qrow says quickly. "Winter, I want to get married. I don't want to wait any longer. I love you so much, and I want to make it official."

"I… I…. Qrow…"

"I mean, if you aren't ready we don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you aren't ready for and of course I want you to consider everything including my semblance, but I love you so-"

I cut him off with a sweet, tender kiss. "Of course I'll marry you, but we can't do this right away. We've got to plan this out, and since we're getting married -"

Qrow slips a small, silver ring with a beautiful amethyst onto my finger. "There. Now we're definitely engaged," He says with a smile. "Oh I can't wait to see how your father reacts to this…"

I laugh, knowing that he'll be beyond furious. "I have a few guesses as for how that will go over."

"So do I, Snowflake," Qrow says, kissing me gently. "Now, you should probably eat something before you go to work."

Work, I almost forgot.

"Damn it Qrow," I say, looking at the time. "Normally you're a welcome distraction, but I'm going to be late if I don't leave in the next seven minutes!" I scramble across our room, miraculously pulling my hair and clothes together with two minutes to spare. I smear on my makeup, and hope it doesn't look too rushed as I run out the door to my car.


	13. Caitlin Schnee: Beginning Of Changes

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 14th**_

"So, Miss Schnee," Professor Goodwitch says, arms crossed and looking at me with both concern and exasperation. "Do you want to talk about why you were, once again, at the docks in the middle of the night?"

"Not really," I answer truthfully. Once again, I am at the top of Beacon Tower and am supposed to be explaining myself to Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin.

"Why might that be?" Professor Ozpin asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is… wrong. I just learned something that was, well that was rather shocking yesterday about my… about my parents... "

"And that was enough to send you to the docks in the middle of the night?" Professor Ozpin shakes his head as he looks at me. "Miss Schnee what could possibly have been so shocking about your -"

"Actually Ozpin," Professor Goodwitch says, cutting him off. "I think I might know what she's talking about. Would it be alright if I spoke to her alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Glynda, if you think that would help," Professor Ozpin says as he leaves me here with Professor Goodwitch. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to get more hot cocoa anyways."

As soon as he leaves, Professor Goodwitch turns back to look at me again. "Caitlin," She starts gently. "What happened?"

"How much do you know?" I ask quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with your mother and James Ironwood?" Giving me another look of concern, she continues. "Because I am aware of that."

I nod, feeling a little numb again. "Yes… I found out yesterday that I'm… that I'm their daughter."

"If you don't mind me asking, how? Did someone tell you or did you find out on your own?"

"Jacques told me. He was… angry about something to do with Winter and he let it slip. Both my mother and Winter confirmed it," I look down at my feet as I move towards the window. "That's why I was at the docks again last night. I needed time to think." Forcing myself to turn around and face her I add. "May I go now?"

"Yes, of course." Just as I'm about to leave, though, she stops me. "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way, I can't imagine what it was like."

"It was horrible," I admit as I get into the elevator and leave Beacon Tower.

As soon as I get out of the elevator and back onto the pavement, I head back to my team's dorm, briefly, to get my headphones, scroll, and also my relatively battered copy of _Twilight_. Since there aren't any classes scheduled - again - today, I'm going to use my free time to listen to music and re-read my favorite guilty pleasure of a novel. I don't care what anyone says about it, there are worse books out there, please go find a new hobby. Walking back out into the sunlight with my music and book in hand, my attention is taken away from my thoughts as I notice the Atlesian military ships coming in. My scroll begins to buzz angrily in my jacket pocket, and when I pull it out and see the caller ID I almost faint. Neon.

"Neon? What -"

"I'm almost here, see the ships?"

"Neon, what the hell?"

"I told you last night that if you didn't pick up that I would haul ass to Vale to make sure you were alright. And you didn't pick up when I called this morning, so -"

"Neon, I didn't charge my scroll last night. It was dead when I woke up this morning - I charged it while my team and I were at breakfast." I say, cutting her off. "And then Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch needed to see me at Beacon Tower, so I haven't had my scroll for the last three and half some hours. How was I supposed to tell you -"

"No excuses, I'm here anyway," Lowering her voice, she continues. "It'll probably take me awhile to get off of this thing and come and find you, so just give me an hour or two."

"You're insane!" I tell her, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I know," Neon says cheerfully. "But if you ever needed proof that I love you, then this would be it. I've gone - probably illegally - from Atlas to Vale just to make sure that you're alright."

"You're going to be in so much trouble when people realize you've ditched." I point out. "We'll meet up later, and then I'll try and show you around Beacon, okay?"

"Okay. And after that, do you think we can try and hit up the city?"

"Maybe."

I end the call quickly as I move over towards the base of Beacon Tower and begin to read my book, headphones still around my neck. It's actually the perfect spot. Since I'm behind a column, I'm not going to be seen by Professor Goodwitch or Professor Ozpin but I can still eavesdrop on their conversation with General Ironwood. On the periphery of my vision, I can see General Ironwood coming towards Beacon Tower, where Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin are waiting. I bury my face in the book as I start to listen carefully.

"...Well, as I've said before Ozpin, Ironwood certainly does love bringing his work wherever he goes."

"...I'll admit that I'm not too happy about having the Atlesian military here either Glynda, but with the Vytal festival coming up in a few months we need be careful."

"...Ozpin, do you really think that this isn't the slightest bit alarming - oh, James!" Hearing the subtle romantic sarcasm in Professor Goodwitch's voice, I can't help but smirk a little behind my novel.

"...Glynda. Ozpin. It's most certainly been too long."

If I had to bet, I would say that Professor Goodwitch is probably glaring right now. Hearing her heels click, I can only assume that she's leaving but then she stops.

"...I'll be back later. Oh and by the way James, she knows." Professor Goodwitch says.

"...What are you talking about Glynda?" Professor Ozpin asks.

"...Did Willow -" General Ironwood begins.

"...Try Jacques," Professor Goodwitch says bitterly. "...I just thought that you should be aware." With that she starts to walk past me and just when I think I'm in the clear, my book is taken out of my hands.

"Hey! That's my book!" I exclaim angrily, though my anger fades away when I realize that it's just Neon.

"I told you I'd be here," She says sitting down next to me. "So, eavesdropping much?"

"Neon! I -"

"Hey, I get it. You have an interest in anything that could possibly have to do with -" Neon stops and her grin fades into a look of self-concern as General Ironwood approaches us. "Hi…"

"Miss Katt, what in the world are you doing here at Beacon?" General Ironwood asks her sharply.

"Uh… visiting my... uh... girlfriend! Yeah, just visiting my girlfriend!" She says, wrapping an arm around me and shoving my book back into my hands. "No big deal, right?" I inwardly groan at hearing this, not only because she's going to be in a world of trouble when she gets back to Atlas but because she's telling my father that we're dating and all three of us know that. Neon tries her best to look innocent, but then sighs. "I'm in a lot of trouble now, aren't I?"

"We'll be discussing this incident further when we get back to Atlas. For now, I need to speak to Miss Schnee." General Ironwood sends her a sharp look and even though I know that she doesn't want to leave, she does what she's told. "And Miss Katt, don't go too far. You're going back to Atlas tonight regardless."

"Yes sir," Neon says quietly as she leaves. Once she's gone, General Ironwood turns back to me.

"Do you have a lot of work to do? I would like to speak with you, assuming that it won't conflict with your studies."

"No, I can talk," I say as I get up, still holding my book and scroll. "Is this about Penny?" I ask, even though I know full well that it's not.

"No, this is about you," General Ironwood says as we begin to walk. "Glynda told me that Jacques told you. Is that true?"

"About you being my father? Yes," I answer quietly. "Yesterday, actually. I called home, he was angry with Winter and when I sided with her he let it slip."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you tell me when you told me about Penny?"

"Willow and I agreed a long time ago that she would tell you when she was ready. I wanted you to be an adult -"

"So then why didn't she tell me last year when I turned eighteen?"

"To be honest, I don't know. If I had to guess, she just didn't know how," Pausing for a second, he takes a look at me and then continues. "Though it seems like you're taking this surprisingly well."

"Well? I spent a decent amount of yesterday crying because didn't have any better way of expressing the turmoil within my own mind!" My eyes start to tear up again, though I wipe them away. "I called Neon last night because I needed someone to talk to - I didn't realize until an hour ago that she was sneaking to Vale. Then I barely slept last night, and then this morning I hurt Weiss because she knows I'm keeping something for her and won't tell her."

"You really didn't sleep last night?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

"Not much," I admit. "Probably just two or three hours. I'm lucky that I don't have classes today, because I'd probably pass out if I did…" I bite my lip nervously. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"Finalizing the last aspects of the Vytal Festival with Ozpin."

"Oh…"

"Caitlin, was Neon joking when she said that you two are dating?"

I hesitate, not sure about how he'll react. "No, she wasn't joking. Neon and I are dating… actually we have been for the last two years."

"I know that this might not mean much, but I think you should know that I approve."

"Thanks," I say, looking at my feet again.

"So… What are you listening to right now?" He asks, looking at my headphones.

I smile. "Avril Lavigne, per usual. Although I've taken a liking for Casey Lee Williams recently, although her lyrics can be a bit political."

"I'm not surprised. Your mother said about as much."

I'm genuinely shocked. "You still have contact with my mother?"

"She may not have let me see you, but that doesn't mean she hasn't kept me updated on your life." He says with a smile. "It annoys the hell out of Jacques."

I smirk with a slightly evil glint in my eyes. "Good. Serves him right."

General Ironwood laughs at that. "Was your childhood really that awful?"

"Well, it was pretty clear that he didn't like me very much. I never understood until recently why he got annoyed when mommy would take me out into the city alone with her. Besides the point, I spent a lot of time alone. I was obviously different from the rest of them, but I didn't realize how different until… well until yesterday."

"I understand if you're angry at me and your mother, you have every right to be."

"I'm not angry… at least not now. I was angry at first, but now I'm… I don't even know how to describe it. That's not to say that I'm still dealing with accepting this, but I'm not angry. "

"That's good," He pauses before continuing on hesitantly. "I would like to try and have a relationship with you and your mother… if you want to."

My eyes start to tear up again as I impulsively hug him. "Of course I want you in my life, you're my father after all."

"Then in that case, I'm going to try and have Willow come down to Vale soon and we can try to start over," He says, smiling. "I'd like to at least try. I want to get to know you, since you're my daughter."

I smile back. "I definitely want to try and be a family this time around."

 _But you still have to tell Weiss_ , my thoughts intrude. _And you need to tell her soon… the longer you wait, the harder it will be.  
_  
Well shit.


	14. Weiss Schnee: Long Drives

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy, Vale  
October 28th**_

"It's just, I don't know what she could possibly be hiding! I mean, has Yang ever done anything like this to you?" I lament to Ruby as she brushes out her hair. "It's been over two weeks, and she still hasn't said anything!"

Ruby sighs, pulling on her cape. "Well I don't know what to tell you. Besides, don't you have your sister's wedding today or something?"

"Why else would I be dressed like this!" I collapse onto the edge of the tub in my long, shimmering, grey-blue dress. "I'm leaving for that as soon as Caitlin gets here, because she's the one who has a car that she can take into the city of Vale!"

"Caitlin has a car?" Ruby gives me a confused look. "But wouldn't that be in Atlas?"

"She brought it down with her, much to father's annoyance." I say, getting up and doing the final adjustments to my hair. "And she got a temporary driver's license for the kingdom of Vale while she's studying here at Beacon."

"Well, that's great!" Ruby says. "Maybe this will give you a chance to talk to her about this?"

"Weiss?" Caitlin says, poking her head into the bathroom. "Are you ready to go?"

I get up with a sigh and head towards the door, but Ruby stops me temporarily and places a light kiss on my lips. Out of the corner my eye, I can see Caitlin smile softly as we break the kiss and I walk out to her car with her. Although the city is not terribly far from Beacon, the traffic in the city is horrendous. Despite being slightly inconvenient, we left early enough to be on time, and this also gives us time to talk. Her eyes stare sharply ahead at the traffic, and though I can't tell if she's going to irritable I decide to try to make her talk regardless.

"How long do you think it will be until we can get through this?" I start hesitantly, trying to bridge into the conversation.

She turns to send me an irritated look. "I don't know Weiss. Probably a little while. Why?"

"I have a few questions for you, and you can't run this time," I tell her, trying to match her gaze. "So, tell me, what is it that you keep avoiding talking about with me?"

"Is this really the best time for this?" Her gaze has returned to the road as we begin to move, slowly, again. "Moreover, are sure you even want to know?"

"Do you think that I wouldn't be pressuring you to tell me if I didn't want to know?" I place a hand on her shoulder. "You're my sister, you can tell me anything."

She doesn't respond, but her expression has changed from irritation to something else. It almost looks like she's about to cry. "Weiss," She begins slowly. "I'm not really sure how to explain this to you."

"You don't have to explain it, I just want to know what it is," I tell her, trying very hard to be gentle.

Caitlin turns to face me, taking my hand. "Weiss, I… I'm not your twin sister."

"What are you talking about?" I demand, but soften my tone realizing how that sounded. "Of course you're my twin sister, we -"

"Weiss, I am two years older than you!" She snaps. "We may share a birthday, but we are not twins. If you don't believe me you can ask mommy yourself, but I'm not your twin sister. Actually, I'm your half-sister!"

"But… That doesn't make any sense. If you're my half-sister, then who is your mother -"

"We have the same mother, Weiss. But Jacques is not my father. In fact..." Caitlin pulls out her scroll and hands it to me. "Call him. Call him right now and ask him if he's my father. Tell him that I told you that I'm your half-sister and that you don't believe me."

I start to put in his number, but then stop before sending the call. "Wait, Caitlin, if he's not your father…" I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to what I'm about to ask, but, still, I force myself to ask it. "Then who is?"

Caitlin turns to look directly at me. "General Ironwood. And if you don't believe me," Her gaze goes to her scroll bitterly. "Then send that call. I'm sure it will enlighten you."

"It's not that I don't trust you," I say as I send the call. "It's just that this is ridiculous."

"Just give it a few minutes, and then you'll see," She mutters darkly.

"Weiss? What are you doing, aren't you in class?" Father demands irritably.

"Not today… I just, I have a question about something Caitlin said… and was hoping that you could tell me if she was lying…"

I can hear Caitlin scoff at that last part but I ignore it, waiting for his answer. "Alright, Weiss. What did Caitlin say?"

"She said that she's not my twin sister - that she's two years older than me and…"

"That General Ironwood is her father?" He guesses. "Oh, no, Weiss, she wasn't lying."

"You mean that -"

"Your mother had an affair with General Ironwood that resulted in Caitlin, yes. Your 'sister' is two years older than you."

"Then why would you and mother pretend that we're twins?" I demand angrily. "Why? What do you get out of it?"

"That's enough, Weiss! You got your answer, now put Caitlin on. I need to speak with her."

Shakily, I hand Caitlin's scroll back to her. "He wants to talk to you…"

Caitlin rolls her eyes. "Over my dead body," She mutters as she answers the call. "So…" She says. "Let me guess, you're beyond angry that I told Weiss the truth?"

"...Do you really think that dividing us is going to make the Schnee family name stronger?" I can barely hear what he's saying, but I hear enough to understand Caitlin's reaction.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"...Caitlin, I am not going to repeat myself."

"Oh I know. But," Caitlin's voice is slow and deadly. "I never asked you what you thought about what I'm doing to the family name. For your information, I'm upholding the honor of _my_ family name. And for what it's worth, I'm more of a Schnee than you are."

"...Caitlin Marianne!" I can hear him shouting at her over the line. "...If you think that acting out is going to get you what you want I can tell you that it won't!"

" _You_ married into the family!" Caitlin shouts back. "And mommy made the choice to get involved with _my_ father because of you! You've never loved her, have you?" Angrily, Caitlin hangs up abruptly and then turns back to me. "So, Weiss," She says, her voice relaxing a little. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, this is just... "

"Shocking?" She says with a small laugh. "Yeah I get it, I was shocked too."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, we're still sisters -"

"Weiss I didn't know how to tell you, alright? To be honest though, it feels good. Guess that's the opposite of what I was afraid of."

"Does anyone else know?" I'm not sure what to expect from her response.

Caitlin sighs. "To my knowledge, Jacques, General Ironwood, mommy, Winter, Professor Goodwitch, myself, Neon, and you. Qrow _might_ know, but I'm not sure." Taking a look at the time, she curses. "We're not going to make it. We're still miles away, and traffic is at a standstill here. Message Winter - damn I feel horrible about this."

"It's not your fault. How could you know that traffic would be like this? Besides, you've never driven in Vale before," I say, trying to comfort her.

Passing me her scroll, Caitlin shakes her head. "It's more than just that, Weiss. Winter's our sister, and we should be there for her - especially because Jacques and… and mommy have been less than supportive of her."

* * *

"Honestly Caitlin," Winter says as we walk through the city. "I don't see why you feel so bad. It's not as if you had any control over this. Besides the point, it wasn't anything special. Qrow and I signed the papers, said a few words, and the information was sent to Atlesian records."

"But Weiss and I -"

"Caitlin," Winter places a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. If anything we're all together now, so why don't we just enjoy that?"

"You know Win," Qrow says, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You were right, black does look good on you."

"Qrow!" Winter pulls herself out of his arms but grasps his hand. "Not in public, you know how I feel about -"

Swiftly, Qrow pulls Winter in for a light kiss. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"I know," She says, leaning into him a little. "But you're forgetting how I was raised, and -"

"Snowflake, we're not dealing with your parents right now," Qrow squeezes her hand, and I can tell that Winter is relaxing.

"So," Winter says, turning to me. "Caitlin finally told you."

"Yes," I fidget with my hair a little, unsure of how Caitlin's feeling about this. "I called father because I wasn't sure and he confirmed it… I won't deny that I was shocked."

"Ah, well anyone would be," Qrow says. "I mean, Jacques did a pretty good job covering it up."

"I'll have you know that when Caitlin spoke to him after I did that she got into a rather nasty exchange," I inform him while Winter turns on Caitlin.

"What did you say?" She asks, looking almost concerned.

Caitlin stalls for a second, but then smirks. "I pointed out that I'm more of a Schnee than he is because he married into the family."


	15. Whitley Schnee

_**Whitley Schnee  
Atlas  
November 2nd**_

Most people forget how much I hear, how much I notice. For example, though I might only be thirteen I can tell that by this point my parents are only still married because they need to maintain public appearances. In all honesty, that may not even last all that much longer given how mother has been acting as of late. I also notice things like how when Caitlin is angry at someone she takes to shouting or tossing insults around, similar to Weiss although Weiss is usually tamer. Winter is strong and while I'll never admit it, I admire that she was willing to marry for love even though our parents were less than thrilled. Not even I can deny her resolve. As for me, well I listen and observe. If anything, it increases my chances of being able to get what I want - leverage can be everything.

But that's not to say I'm infallible. Contrary to what I can imagine Weiss thinks, I don't like it when our parents argue. It bothers me because even though this family is a mess, I want my parents to stay together because I do care about them. I know that I am our father's favorite - it's become increasingly obvious in the last few years after all. So yes, our father's clear favoritism of me has become clear but mother has also settled on a clear favorite child. Caitlin. That was never something I understood until recently; Caitlin has never shown to be much more than a diva with a few, shall we say, balancing traits. She doesn't seem to like me very much, to be perfectly honest, which is exactly why I put up the front that I don't like her either. It's just a front though, if I had to choose which one of my sisters was my favorite I would say that it's her.  
So although it's a bit of a risk, I decide that I might as well try to call her. I have nothing better to do right now, and if anything it would be nice to talk to someone. Mother left early this morning for Vale and she won't be back for a week while father has to work late today.

"Whitley," Caitlin says sharply, answering almost immediately. "What do you want?"

"Is it a crime to want to talk to my sister?" I ask her, trying not rub off as insincere. "Look, if you are too busy -"

"What do you want to talk about?" I have a feeling that she's rolling her eyes, but she hasn't hung up yet, which is always a good sign.

"How are you doing?" I inquire, starting off simple.

"Drop the pleasantries, Whitley. Unlike other people, I'm not fond of -"

"Have you spoken to mother recently?"

Caitlin doesn't respond right away, opting for an uncomfortable silence between us. "Yes," She eventually says. "Why?"

"Well she left for Vale early this morning. I assumed she was visiting you and Weiss, since Winter is back in Atlas with that man -"

" _Qrow_ ," She says, nearly hissing. "His name is Qrow."

I backtrack, trying not to upset her further. "Winter is back in Atlas with _Qrow_. Apparently he's working in our kingdom for the time being."

"Well naturally he wants to be with her right now. Yes, Winter will have missions that Qrow can't come with her on but for now they're able to align their work. So," I hear her pause in uncertainty. "How's Jacq - father."

"I've never heard you -"

"Ignore it Whitley," She says and I wouldn't be shocked if she's glaring.

I sigh, knowing that if I push her too far she's going to hang up or we'll be back to square one. "Well, although he's had a few nasty arguments with various people recently. There's actually one that I want to ask you about - perhaps you could offer some insight."

Caitlin scoffs. "You've never asked for my insight before, so why now?"

"Well, you see about two or three days ago, father got into an argument with mother -"

"Do I really want to hear this, Whitley? Because if this is going where I think it's going and our parents are getting divorced then believe me I will not be surprised in the -"

"Let me finish," I pause, waiting for her response though none comes. "The argument wasn't just between our parents, you see General Ironwood was involved as well -"

"Why the hell were you eavesdropping in the first place Whitley?" Caitlin asks in an attempt to change my focus. Nonetheless, I answer that as well.

"I didn't have anything to do, and why I was eavesdropping isn't the point."

"Your logic is flawless," She states sarcastically. "Like you, it's practically infallible."

Remember when I said that I wasn't infallible? Well it's true, but that doesn't mean I appreciate Caitlin pointing it out. "Shut up _Cat_!" I exclaim shortening her name, much to her annoyance.

"Oh I remember that nickname - _Shitley_!" She retorts.

"...Are you talking to Whitley?" Weiss says in the background. "...Let me -"

I can hear Caitlin's scroll shift from her hands to Weiss's and although I'd rather not talk to Weiss right now, it's possible that she might be able to explain what I overheard.

"So, Whitley," Weiss starts. "What did you do this time to instigate an argument with Caitlin?"

"I just told her that I overheard an argument between our parents and General Ironwood and that there were some things said that made no sense. I was hoping that she could clarify them, as it concerns her."

"Such as?"

"Well it almost sounded like our father was accusing mother of sleeping with General Ironwood and that Caitlin is their -"

"...Damn it, Ruby, let me go!" Caitlin screams in the background. "...I swear to Oum… he'll never understand if he was to know -"

"If I was to know what?" I ask Weiss. Caitlin and I might not get along all that well, but what could possibly make her this angry about me asking a question.

"If you want to know, ask Caitlin," She says, but then lowering her voice. "But if you're willing to risk getting in trouble, ask father."

And then the line clicks off. Putting my scroll in my pocket, I grab my jacket and sneak out to the city. I don't normally spend time walking downtown in the City of Atlas, but since today I want a chance to think that's what I do. With a beanie pulled all the way over my hair, no one is going to recognize me - or at least I hope not. I may be dressed well, but that in and of itself won't lead people to immediately assume that I'm a Schnee. The City of Atlas is one of the wealthiest cities in the world - in theory I could be anyone. Usually, it's the hair that gives me away but since I've gone out of my way to cover it, well it won't be a problem. After all, there are plenty of other wealthy families around here; the Adel family, for instance. With just my thoughts in hand, I think back to the argument I overheard just a few days ago.

 _ **Whitley Schnee  
**_ _ **October 31st  
Atlas**_

"... The reports of the threat to the kingdom of Atlas that we are talking about came from _your_ daughter Jacques, and if -"

"... Must I remind you that you _took_ her!"

"... Jacques, if Winter says that there's a threat and is reporting it to James then -"

"... Willow, why can't you just be pretty and drunk -"

"... Jacques!"

"... I did not take your daughter Jacques! Winter joined the Atlesian military of her own accord, and if you won't believe me then you ought to believe her!"

"... I haven't forgotten that you slept with my wife -"

"... It was my choice to sleep with James, just like it was my choice to stay with you! I'll have you know that I slept with James even before Winter was -"

"... Tell me Willow, who do you love more? Me, or him?"

"... I, I…"

"... After all, you don't have to hide the truth from _your_ daughter anymore."

"... You know James, she wouldn't talk about what you told her back before term started - I assumed that you had told her then."

"... I should have told her a while ago but I didn't know how -"

"... Willow, why didn't you just have James raise her? After all, she's his daughter just as much as she is yours -"

"... Jacques! That was a long time ago, and believe me when I say that I did not come here to have you focus on my relationship with Willow!"

"... Of course not, but you're out of your mind if you think that the council will agree to this -"

"... You always forget that I hold two seats on the council."

"... Then tell the council to call off this ' _limit_ ' in dust trade!"

"...It's a precaution! In case you hadn't noticed, dust robberies have spiked recently and especially with Roman Torchwick -"

"... There is no reason for the council to not have found Torchwick by now -"

"... The council is working with the authorities in Vale to try and capture Torchwick and if Winter is correct and that Torchwick is the one behind this with aid from the White Fang, then this may be even worse than -"

"... And back around to Torchwick, what about the whereabouts of his wife?"

"... No one has seen Neopolitan in weeks and the same goes for Torchwick's ex-wife, Cinder Fall."

"... And what is the council doing to get this fixed so that dust trade can go back to normal rates ?"

"... So this is about you."

"... This is not just about the SDC, this is about the kingdom of Atlas -"

"... Jacques, don't be ridiculous -"

"... Yes, of course, take his side Willow when if your father was still here -"

"... Don't even go there! You don't know what my father would have done, I don't know what he would have done -" Even through the door I can hear that she's collapsed down and is crying.

"... Willow…"

Their voices lower and, unable to hear anymore, I sneak back off to my room - trying to make sense of what I just heard…


	16. Caitlin Schnee: Something From Home

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
November 3rd  
**_ **  
**As always, my alarm goes off at 7:15 AM and, as always, I groan and reach for my glasses. My teammates are already moving, chattering excitedly about whatever their plans for this weekend are while I slowly begin to get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom unnoticed and begin to fix my hair. I then pull it back into its bun with my side bang still showing and my jeweled comb visible in the back. As I apply my concealer and my shimmery purple lipstick, I absentmindedly turn my thoughts to Neon and how it will only be a few weeks until she'll be back in Vale - and this time with permission, since her team is competing in the Vytal festival.

"Caitlin!" Regina screams from inside our dorm. "Get in here, there's someone here to see you!"

I pull on my jeans and shimmery white top as I run into the room. "Regina, what in the - " I stop, seeing my mother. "Mommy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, butterfly," She says, putting down her bag and pulling me into a hug. "So, this is your team?"

"Aww…" Evelyn says. "This is sweet. I wish my parents would pull this."

"Yeah but, E, your parents aren't nearly wealthy enough to pull this kind of thing off," Gwendolyn comments, filing her nails.

I try to hide my face, feeling embarrassed that Gwendolyn brought that particular aspect of my mother's ability to visit up. Sensing my discomfort, mommy grabs her bag while letting me go so that I can grab Pale Shadow and my own bag.

"Don't worry," She tells them as we're leaving my dorm. "I'll give your team leader back, I just want to spend some time with my daughter around campus."

We walk in silence for awhile which, under any other circumstances, would be awkward if it weren't for the fact that we understand each other. I show her around Beacon without speaking - Beacon is similar to Atlas Academy in layout, but with some obvious differences. We're just about to the docks when mommy squeezes my hand and begins to speak.

"Butterfly, I think that by this point you should be allowed to ask me whatever you want to about… well about you."

I nod as we sit down on the water's edge. "How did Jacques react when he found out?" I ask quietly, almost not wanting to.

Mommy sighs, bringing me close to her the way she did when I was a child. "He was… angry, but he was also… upset that he was the reason that I was, that I was driven away. If I had to guess, I would say that part of him truly does love me but... Caitlin, I mean, you remember what happened -"

"On my twelfth birthday," I murmur, feeling a little sick. "I..."

"Oh butterfly... don't feel bad, please, it wasn't your fault. I... I was a terrible mother and -"

"You're not -"

"Caitlin I didn't know how to deal with hearing Jacques... hearing him tell me that he only... that he only married me for my family name... and... well you know what happened after that..."

"Why did you choose my father?" I fidget with the small gold ring on my left middle finger. It's a simple piece of jewelry - just a small sapphire surrounded by two even smaller diamonds. I don't quite remember when I got it, only that mommy gave it to me and that I wear it almost everywhere.

Her eyes linger on the ring. "I was in love with both Jacques and your father. I'm spontaneous Caitlin, you know that. I chose Jacques out of impulse and while I did love him, I love your father more and he... loves me back. You know…" Her voice softens to almost a whisper. "Your father gave me that ring as a promise that he would always be there for me, and that he would always love me…"

"When I was a baby…" I start hesitantly. "Did Jacques ever try to take me away from you?"

"Yes…" Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "He… he thought that it would be for the best if your father raised you… instead of, instead of me. I pushed so hard, and I think that… I think that he understood that I… that I wanted to raise my daughter with him… even though you weren't his. He caved... but only because I... I threatened to pack up and take you and Winter with me..."

"Oh. And… did my father ever get to see me? Not as General Ironwood, but as my father? I don't remember -"

"Once, excepting that time when he saw you briefly when he was working with Winter when you were five. Obviously there were other times, but it wasn't as your father."

"The first -"

"A few days after you were born. When you were _actually_ five he was working with Winter on her combat skills and you came into the room. You were tired and I held you for the rest of the time that he was there. Obviously, he knew that you were his daughter. You fell asleep in my arms and I took you to my room and laid you on the couch... and I left to get you a blanket when I ran into Klein. If I had to guess…" She says, smiling a little. "I would say that he figured out that you were James's daughter, but that he kept it to himself."

"How would he have figured it out?"

"I spent - and do spend - enough time around James outside of the public eye that he could've figured it out based on how obvious I imagine it was that we had been involved. James and I… we called it off when I got pregnant with you. But now we're... getting back together."

"So Klein -"

"Klein is aware of almost everything. Oh, and Leanna Katt may have figured it out, but that's because she helped me with raising you until you were around twelve since she was my personal assistant -"

"Neon's mother?"

"Speaking of Neon," Mommy says with a slightly wicked glint in her eyes. "I heard that you two are dating."

"Did -"

"Yes, James told me. I agree with him, by the way, Neon and you are good for each other."

I blush furiously. "Thanks."

"Is Weiss dating anyone?"

"Maybe," I admit. "But you should probably ask her yourself."

"Ask me what?" Weiss says, coming up behind us with Ruby.

"Mommy wants to know if you're dating anyone," I tell her, winking at her and Ruby.

Weiss blushes as she puts an arm around Ruby and looks at mommy. "Actually, mother, this is my team leader -"

"And girlfriend!" Ruby adds enthusiastically, waving at mommy. "Hi Mrs. Schnee!"

Mommy waves back, smiling. "It's just Willow."

Weiss playfully ruffles Ruby's hair. "Mother, this is my girlfriend, Ruby Rose."


	17. Winter Schnee: Part 1

_**Winter Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 7th**_

"Caitlin how much do you know about these… bunk beds that Weiss is talking about?" I'm not sure how I feel about that particular idea, it sounds potentially dangerous and I'm even more concerned because Weiss even said that they only appear to be unstable.

"Well," Caitlin laughs nervously - which is never a good thing. "One of them is hanging from the air, and one of them is supported by books."

"Hey!" My blood runs cold as I turn around; the voice sounds so much like - "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_!"

Qrow is holding the removed head of an AK-200 and promptly tosses it aside, looking directly at me. The one next to me raises its rifle and advances, but I glare at Qrow and stop it. Weiss looks equally confused and angry - I don't think she recognizes Qrow like this - while Caitlin is sighing as she shifts her weight to her left side.

"Excuse me!" Weiss indignantly walks up to Qrow. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Qrow pushes Weiss out of the way as he walks towards me. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours is in town. Guess you're here too."

I narrow my eyes at him as a respond. "I'm standing right before you."

Squinting slightly, Qrow drunkenly agrees. "So it would seem."

"You know you just destroyed Atlas military property."

Smirking slightly, Qrow continues to stare at me. "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some… sentient garbage."

I've had enough of this, never mind the fact that I'm bothered by how much Qrow has been evidently drinking. "I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow_."

"Wait… you two know each other?" Weiss asks, still not realizing that this is the same person that I have been involved with for years now.

"Geez… you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow says, turning back on me.

"It's in the title," I respond venomously.

"Well you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss."

I know that he's ridiculously drunk and that he's trying to provoke me, but he's still treading a dangerous line. "I don't know what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Caitlin and Weiss respond at the same time. "Ozpin?"

I push them aside, trying to protect them. "Weiss, it's time for you to go," I tell her while sending a pointed look at Caitlin.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow looks at me again with another smirk, but he's done a line too far.

I glare at him and draw my sword. "If you can't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Pushing his hair back, Qrow keeps his gaze on me. "Come and get it."

I should know better than to react to Qrow provoking me, but for right now I can't. I don't know how long we've been fighting, but it's clearly been long enough to draw a reasonable crowd. I'm sure that by this point Weiss has figured out that this isn't just some random person that happens to know me - especially since I'd be willing to bet that Caitlin knew as soon as he showed up. I still feel a little sick, but I've been feeling like that more often than not in the last few days - actually I threw up this morning for the third time this week. Qrow, of course, attributed it to drinking but I hadn't been drinking yesterday. Apart from that, I'm not running a fever although when I checked the other day I noticed that I had gained a little weight. Pulling my strength into my semblance, I summon a glyph that will send me right at him. Screaming in rage, I'm just about to -

"Schnee!" My eyes widen in shock and I stop my attack at the last second as I turn around and see General Ironwood right behind me.

I lower my sword almost immediately. "General Ironwood, sir." Just slightly behind him, I can see Caitlin sending Qrow a sassy grin just as Weiss punches her in the shoulder.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" General Ironwood asks, looking at me sharply.

"He started the altercation, sir!" I tell him, glancing slightly at Qrow.

"That's actually not true," Qrow says, and I can imagine what he looks like right now. " _She_ attacked first." Angrily, but knowing that he's right, my gaze travels to my feet.

"Is that right?" General Ironwood looks at me, but then to Qrow. "And you. What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Qrow responds to my annoyance.

"I -"

"Now, now, everyone," Ozpin intervenes. "There's a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum that I assure you has better seats… and popcorn."

* * *

Up at the top of Beacon Tower, I pace impatiently while General Ironwood waits with his arms crossed for Qrow to show up with Glynda and Ozpin. By the time they finally get here, we're both angry at Qrow - in part because I explained exactly what happened to General Ironwood not too long ago. My eyes immediately land on Qrow for a number of reason, but at the momenet the most prominent reason is anger.

"What were you thinking?" I demand, glaring at him.

"If you were one of my men I'd have you shot," General Ironwood informs Qrow irritably.

Qrow pulls out his flask and then responds. "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior," Glynda turns her gaze to me. "Retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" I'm so angry, so upset that that's the only reason I can come up with.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda sends me a look that implies that I should know this - which I do, but this is different.

"Qrow, what are you doing here?" Ozpin asks, changing the focus to my relief.

Sending Qrow another irritable look, General Ironwood adds on. "You've been out of contact for weeks - you can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_ ," Qrow responds.

" _General_ ," I correct him.

"Whatever," He says. "You sent me to get intel on the enemy and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

General Ironwood leans on Ozpin's desk in frustration. "We know."

"Oh! Oh you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow responds in anger.

"Qrow -"

He cuts General Ironwood off. "Communication's a two-way street pal. You see this?" Qrow points at his scroll. "This is the SEND button."

I send him a pointed look. "They had reason to assume you'd been compromised."

"And I have reason to assume that you don't need to be here," Qrow points at me while my I begin to feel a little shaky. "Seriously, who invited her?"

General Ironwood hesitates, but then responds without looking at me. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

"But sir!" I protest.

"Winter. Leave."

I do as I'm told, though just as I leave Qrow winks at me and I send him a dirty look in response.

* * *

Though it wasn't the highlight of my career so far, General Ironwood agreed to let me off with a warning, but just this once. Coming to that conclusion took several hours and by the time I got back to Qrow's apartment here in downtown Vale, I couldn't help but admit that I felt bad about what happened earlier. It was around 8:30 PM when I got back - Qrow wasn't back yet - so I decided to take a long, hot shower, just trying to relax and to my immense relief I do. After I pull my grey sweatpants and white tank top on and walk out into our living room, I collapse onto the couch. Without even realizing it, I lightly drift off to sleep.

"Win?" I blink awake as I feel a hand lightly brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Qrow?" I sit up slowly as he pulls me closer to him, the feeling of him next to me relaxing me but also making me feel guilty about earlier. "I'm sorry about earlier Qrow," I tell him, snuggling up next him.

"I shouldn't have provoked you but… if it helps I'm almost sober now." Lightly, he kisses my forehead.

"I shouldn't have reacted -" I feel nauseous again and run over to the sink, being that it's the closest and puke into it.

"Winter!" Qrow runs over to me, pulling my hair away with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. After what feels like forever, it finally stops and I pull myself away from the sink. "Snowflake," He says gently, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm just worried about you."

I sigh, but let him hold me. "I know…"

"Maybe you should take off work tomorrow," Qrow suggests gently.

"I'm not sick, Qrow!"

"Well then what's wrong? Win, I'm really concerned and -"

"Just give me a few minutes," I mutter, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I stare at myself for a second before I tear open the cabinet under the sink and pull out the last thing that could possibly explain this. A pregnancy test. Not even wanting to look, I take the test and - after I know that it's registered I set it down, trying to find the will to look. I'm irrationally nervous about what it might say and…

"Winter?" I hear Qrow from behind the door. "Please let me in, I'm worried about -" I throw open the door. "...you. Oh Win," Qrow says, pulling me in. "I -" I turn around to see what he's looking at. "Winter, is that a… a pregnancy test?"

I sigh, picking it up. "Yes."

"Are you -"

"I haven't looked yet," I snap, but regret it when I see the look on his face. "I'm scared Qrow, I -"

Softly, he kisses me and pulls me in closer. "Then let's look together, I don't want you to be scared. _Ever_."

I nod, and show him the test while forcing myself to look at it myself.

It's positive.


	18. Winter Schnee: Part 2

_**Winter Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 7th**_

"Qrow… Qrow -" I wrench myself away from his grip. "Qrow, I have to go -"

"Winter," Grabbing my hand, Qrow stops me as I walk towards Beacon Tower. I have a meeting with General Ironwood this morning about my next assignment, and I have no desire to test his patience, especially after what happened yesterday. "I have no reason to believe that Ironwood isn't going to push you too hard -"

"I'm perfectly fine Qrow!" I glare at him as I start walking and this time he doesn't stop me, rather he follows me.

"Win, I just don't want you to be too stressed. You have work, and now the baby -"

"That doesn't mean that I can't work!" I exclaim as he follows me into the elevator. "For Oum's -"

"I'm just trying to protect you, especially because if I'm around the chances of something happening is higher…" Qrow sighs and pulls me in tight. "Snowflake, I'll never hurt you but my semblance…"

"I know, Qrow, but I can take care of myself. I don't want you to worry for my sake," I tell him as we get off on the sixth floor. Lightly I kiss him, trying to ease his tension. "You'll see me later, alright. Since you're around anyway, why don't you spend some time with your nieces."

"Not until I know for certain that ol' Ironwood's not going to push you too far."

"Qrow!" I start to head off to Glynda's office - apparently she's involved involved in this assignment as well - but he still follows. I sigh as I lean against the wall just outside Glynda's office - Qrow next to me - but my annoyance at him fades as one of the voices inside catches my attention.

"...Look, all I'm saying is that she rubs off as peculiar," Caitlin says. "...Maybe that's just because I'm aware that she's an android, but if someone was suspicious they would take note of her speech which is abnormal in regards to the way that most people talk. Though her capacity for human emotion seems to be developing further - likely as a result of her having aura - I do have some concerns about her fascination with Ruby Rose."

"...You believe she has a fascination with Ruby Rose?" General Ironwood asks. "...What do you mean by that."

"...I mean that I noticed some things recently. For instance she stopped a truck with her bare hands in front of Ruby a few weeks ago -"

"...What?"

"...Hopefully Ruby passed it off as semblance - she's a bit naive. Regardless, if -"

"...If her capacity for human emotion has grown to the point of having a friend she might tell. That's understandable, but do you have any other evidence to suggest that she's fascinated by Miss Rose?"

"...For one thing Ruby seems equally fascinated by her - which is concerning in its own right because if Ruby was to figure it out then we may have a crisis to deal with. For another when she saw Ruby yesterday after Qrow and Winter's little 'fight' she stared at her, and also turned around to wave at her when she was leaving."

"... Alright, that's a fair bit concerning. For now I'll let you go. I assume you have work to do for your classes?"

"...Yes."

"...We'll continue this discussion later. Oh, and tell your mother that I'm looking forward to seeing her soon."

"...Okay."

I straighten myself as Glynda shows up - sending a pointed look at Qrow - and Caitlin leaves, winking at me and Qrow as she sassily walks towards the elevator. Just as the doors close, I see her answer her scroll and based on the smile that started to take over her face I can only assume that it's Neon. There are only a few people in Remnant who know that Caitlin and Neon are dating: Myself, mother, Leanna Katt, Luciano Katt, and Coco Adel. Even Weiss doesn't know, and Caitlin trusts Weiss far more than she trusts most people.

"Schnee," General Ironwood looks at me for second before noticing Qrow. I glare at my husband irritably, mentally telling him to leave, but he only brings himself closer to me. "Qrow what in the world are you doing here?"

"And just like I said yesterday I could be asking you the same question," Qrow responds, moving closer to General Ironwood. "Now listen to me Jimmy -"

"Qrow!" I hiss, trying to get him to shut up. " _Leave_."

Without even thinking about it, Qrow places a hand on my abdomen and both Glynda and General Ironwood stare at me in surprise. "If I even have the slightest feeling that you are pushing my wife too far I will kill you myself." Qrow glares at General Ironwood further and then looks back at me. "She's everything to me."

"Qrow -"

"I'm serious. Believe me when I say that I make good on my threats."

"Is he drunk?" Glynda asks me quietly.

"No," I admit. "Just paranoid."

"Paranoid? Winter are you -"

"And just to be clear," Qrow adds, still fixated on General Ironwood. "I'm going to be making sure that she's alright as much as I -"

"Qrow what is going on?" General Ironwood asks him, arms crossed. "You're acting more ridiculous than usual which is -"

"Winter's pregnant," I cringe, leaning against the wall and hiding my head in my hands. "And I swear that if anything harms her I'll kill you James."

Qrow gives me a small hug before walking off. I'm beyond embarrassed now, and part of me wants to destroy Qrow for that. Glynda places a hand on my shoulder while General Ironwood just looks at me.

"Schnee," He begins. "Was Qrow joking when he said that you're pregnant?"

"No," I admit. "He wasn't, but that doesn't mean that I appreciate him saying it. He's been starting to be a bit… overprotective since I, since we, found out last night. Does this mean that I'm -"

"No, you're still able to work."

"Excellent. Now, weren't we supposed to be discussing my next assignment sir?"

"You're going back to Atlas. Primarily an investigation into the SDC."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Glynda says. "Her father runs the SDC, don't you think that she's treading a dangerous line between work and family ties?"

"Winter is one of the best in the Special Operatives Unit - and she's the most qualified. Glynda, honestly, who would you choose to do this investigation?"

"If we're talking about being capable, then maybe you should have your daughter -"

"Caitlin is only nineteen -"

"And she's capable -"

"She's not even completed a year here at Beacon -"

"Then why don't you tell me, James, why you're willing to risk conflicts of interest -"

"I have no trouble investigating the SDC," I tell them. "If I'm needed to investigate the SDC then I will."

"Your father runs the SDC," Glynda counters. "One would assume that you're in favor of the good of the SDC -"

"But that could be true of other people too. The opposite could be true as well, and as it happens I do not feel much for my father. I couldn't care less about his approval."

"Winter's right, Glynda," General Ironwood states, turning to me. "You'll be heading back to Atlas in a few days - after which I will explain more of what I need you to specifically look for in this investigation. As for now, since I can only assume Qrow will insist on coming back to Atlas with you, relax."

"Yes, thank you sir," I salute General Ironwood as I leave, going to find Qrow.


	19. Weiss Schnee: Part 1

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 7th**_

"So, Weiss, do you know where Caitlin is?" Winter asks me with a smile. "I was hoping that I'd get to see both of you today."

"Well, the last I saw her it was right after Team FNKI beat Team SSSN. It was a little strange though - I mean, she literally ran into Neon's arms and then Neon took her hand and the two of them walked off somewhere. It almost seems like they're dating, but I don't know. I suppose I'll ask her later."

"Speaking of dating, I was talking to mother the other day and she casually mentioned something about how _you_ are in a relationship with Ruby. I was wondering if that was true or if she had just been drinking again."

"It's true - Ruby and I have been together for a couple of months now," I tell her. "So, did you and Qrow work things out after yesterday?"

"Yes - and Weiss there's something I need to tell you and Caitlin."

I'm immediately concerned about my sister. "Winter, is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Weiss, it's just -"

"Just what?" Caitlin walks in her usual, sassy self, wrapping an arm around Winter. "Did you realize that Weiss is snogging aggressively with Qrow's adoptive niece?"

"Oh come on," I say, rolling my eyes. "They're not even related."

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Caitlin turns back to Winter. "So, what was it you were saying?"

Winter tenses slightly before she hesitantly answers. "Last night, I, I found out that I'm pregnant."

"That's great, Winter!" I tell her, pulling her in for a hug. "Does Qrow know that he's going to be a father?"

"Yes… and he's a bit nervous. Actually, he's paranoid about anything happening to me."

"So that's why he was with you this morning," Caitlin muses. "I was wondering about that - I've never gotten the impression that he gets along well with my father."

"You know," I say looking at Caitlin. "I've got two questions for you. One, are you and Neon dating? Two, is mother getting back together with -"

"I don't -" Caitlin exclaims. "I don't want to talk about if my parents are getting back together, alright. It doesn't matter."

"What about you and Neon?"

"Sorry?"

"Don't avoid the question. Are you dating Neon?"

Caitlin glares at me, crossing her arms. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone - especially Jacques."

"I'm not an idiot," I inform her, pulling out Myrtenaster. "And since you're here, maybe you can help Winter with improving my summoning."

With a half-smile, Caitlin pulls a nail file out of her purse and begins to work with her nails. "It took me three years to get summoning down and you haven't ever really worked on it. Still, it can't hurt."

Not even stopping to think, I point Myrtenaster at the center of my sight and create a summoning glyph. I push all of my energy into trying to summon the Arma Gigas that father forced me to fight before he would let me attend Beacon Academy - after all I succeeded against it and it changed me. I remember telling Ruby about it - she was appalled that my father would force me to do something so dangerous - and I doubt that I'll ever forget it. After I finished, Ruby kissed me passionately and promised me that she was going to protect me at all costs. We might have gone a little further than snogging if Blake and Yang hadn't walked in while Ruby was on top of me. I re-focus on my glyph and see that it's stronger than I've ever seen a glyph - that wasn't either mother, Caitlin, or Winter's - and I think hard on the Arma Gigas while Caitlin and Winter observe me.

"Excellent form!" Winter says as she moves closer to me. "Now, think back to your fallen foes - the ones who forced you to push past who you were, and become who you are now."

My glyph begins to flicker and out of the corner of my eyes I can see Caitlin sigh in resignation. She may not think that I'm ready for this , but I focus even harder while Winter continues to observe.

"Think of them," Winter tells me. "And watch as they come to your side."

I focus even harder to try and force the glyph to bend to my will, even drawing on the emotions from that particular fight but it continues to flicker. Temporarily allowing myself to glance at Caitlin, I see that she's shaking her head, and that is what causes me to lash out - dismissing the glyph and gesturing angrily where the glyph had been. I turn to Winter and see that she's subtly disappointed. Caitlin moves closer to us and gives me a half-embrace but I push her off, not in the mood. I glare at Caitlin and try again, but as soon as it flickers I dismiss the glyph again.

"I can't!" I half-shout in anger.

Winter slaps me on the head, more irritable than usual. "Stop doubting yourself!"

I move again to face both of my sisters at the same time. "I'm trying!"

Caitlin raises an eyebrow at me - one of her cynicisms, I know, though I'm not usually the one she directs this look to. "Seriously, Weiss? You know I fainted one time trying to summon once, right?"

"That's because you had starved yourself that day to work on it! And starving yourself is worse when you do it because you have hypoglycemia!" I point out.

"I didn't stop trying though, now did I?"

"Mother freaked out when she walked in and saw you on the ground - or did you forget? She had just finished discussing something with _your_ father when she saw you. If I recall correctly, she screamed and your father came in to see if she was alright and -"

" _Shut up, Weiss_!" Caitlin hisses. "I may have issues but I fight. I was sixteen at the time, so I was only a year younger than you are now -"

"At the time we _both_ thought you were fourteen!"

"I knew she was sixteen," Winter points out. "But Caitlin's right. If this is what you call trying then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a huntress."

Caitlin looks at me with pity, but then her gaze shifts to our sister as Winter begins to smile. I can't imagine why Winter would be doing that, but it can't mean anything good.

"Why don't you just move back home?" Winter suggests. "I'm sure father would give you a nice job as a receptionist."

I'm beyond pissed by that suggestion, but I look away from Winter as I respond. "I don't need his charity!"

Winter leans in closer to me while Caitlin smirks. "But you do need his money."

My eyes widen in shock as I turn back around to face Winter. "What? How did you know about that?"

Caitlin begins to laugh and I send a dark look her way. "I promise I didn't tell her, though I wouldn't be shocked if mommy knows about that too."

Winter circles around me as she explains. "Lucky guess," She says. "I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So, what did you do this time?"

"That's the thing," I tell her. "I'm really not sure. I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work."

"How embarrassing."

"I know right!" I exclaim, but my irritation comes back when I notice Winter shake her head. "Well it was! Why would he cut me off like that? I mean, he hasn't cut Caitlin off and she's not even _his_ daughter."

Caitlin's eyes widen and start to tear up at that comment while Winter puts an arm around her. Caitlin opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out for a few seconds. Then, when I hear her voice, it's quiet and a higher pitch than normal for her. "Weiss… why would you, why would you bring that up? Do you… do you not, do you wish I wasn't," Caitlin starts to cry into Winter's shoulder as Winter rubs her back. "Do you wish I wasn't your sister?"

"Caitlin -"

"I already feel a little guilty that I'm part of why mommy's relationship with your father deteriorated. I already feel… I already feel," Caitlin breaks into an uncharacteristic sob while she tries to finish. "I already feel so apart from the rest of the family… and part of me… part of me is happy that my parents are getting back together. I know that… I know that that's awful, but it's… it's…" She trails off, unable to continue.

"Caitlin…" Winter says, trying to comfort her. "There is no reason for you to feel guilty. Personally, I'm happy that mother is in love with the General." I start to feel bad as Winter turns back to me. "As for why father cut you off, well, perhaps he did it so that you would stop avoiding him and call home."

Angrily, I pull Myrtenaster out again and grit my teeth as I try to summon again but fail. Gently, Winter pushes Caitlin off of her and comes over to me to place a consoling hand on my shoulder. "Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you."

Caitlin snorts. "Because emotional control runs wild in our family. Wasn't there that time when you were supposed to perfect that at Atlas Academy but couldn't?"

Winter looks at her sharply. "I never said that we don't all struggle immensely with that," Turning back to me, she adds. "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." I sigh, trying to process as Winter glances at her scroll: A new message, from Qrow. "It's time for me to go."

Sadly, Winter pulls me in for a hug which I quickly return. "It was really good to see you, Winter," I tell her as Caitlin slowly walks away.

"Until next time sister," Winter looks at me sadly as we both head off in different direction; Winter to her and Qrow's apartment in downtown Vale and me to Beacon's main grounds following after Caitlin, who glances back at Winter who looks back at both of us before leaving.

We're just about to go back to our respective dorms when, to my immense shock, as we walk back to the main campus I catch a glance of a slight, willowy, white-haired woman curled up next to General Ironwood on the docks. For a moment, I don't recognize the woman and then, taking a second look at her, I realize exactly who that woman is. My mother.


	20. Weiss Schnee: Part 2

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
**_ _ **January 8th**_

I tossed and turned all night trying to make sense of my mother being with General Ironwood. Again, since I wouldn't have Caitlin if they hadn't been together years ago. But still… I want her to be happy but, the selfish part of me, I don't want my parents to divorce... The turmoil of my mind and heart prevented me from shutting my thoughts out and so, for that reason, my sleep was minimal; I don't know how many hours I slept but I have a feeling that it wasn't enough. The rest of my team was hyper-active this morning - after all Caitlin and Regina are going up against some other team today, just like Yang and I will - but I was struggling to even function. And that was even after six shots of espresso. Blake and Yang were ready and out of our dorm by the time I managed to fix my hair but, to my surprise, Ruby stayed - waiting for me.

"Weiss?" Ruby looks at me concerned. "Are you okay? You look -"

"I know I look awful, you dolt!" I snap at her. "So no, I am not alright!"

"Did something happen yesterday?" Ruby pulls me in tight and I lean into her embrace.

"I'm just a little shocked - by multiple things - that's all," I tell her, trying to be a little more gentle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, playfully twirling her fingers in my hair.

I rest my head on her shoulder. "How much time do we have?"

"Well we've got about an hour before Caitlin has her fight and then you and Yang are set to go a little after them," Ruby pulls me up to her bed and brings me close. "Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"It'd probably be good to explain my feelings," I admit. "But it's a little tough for me to think about."

"How come? I mean, you saw your sister again yesterday… right?"

"Yes," I say, curling up against her. "Apparently Qrow is being paranoid."

"Uncle Qrow's strange sometimes but it's just because he cares. What's he so worried about?"

"Winter. They're… having a baby and he's paranoid about anything happening to her."

"That's great! I've got to tell Uncle Qrow how happy I am for him!" Ruby kisses my forehead as she reaches for her scroll but then stops. "Weiss…" She says quietly, noticing that I'm not reacting. "What else is bothering you?"

"Ruby -"

"Weiss, I don't want you to be like this. I want you to be happy," Ruby lightly pushes my hair out of my face.

"You really do know how to get me to open up, don't you?" I let her put an arm around me as she holds me here. "Ruby…" My voice feels weak, and quiet. "My mother is getting back together with Caitlin's father…"

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean, don't you want your mother to be happy?"

"Of course I want my mother to be happy! And I have a feeling, or maybe… maybe know that she and my father are heading towards divorce but - but I also… my father isn't exactly… I still… I don't even know how to describe it without feeling selfish!" I start to cry into Ruby, both embarrassed that I'm crying and thankful that I have her there to hold me. All she does is stroke my hair and try and comfort me and I am reminded of the way my mother used to comfort me as a child. Part of me wants to confront her, to demand answers but yet I don't want to hurt her. I lose track of how long I've been crying, all I know is that I've been here with Ruby holding me.

"Weiss... I've got you, you're okay," Ruby says as she brings my face closer to her to kiss me. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I love you Ruby," I tell her, my voice cracking. "I love you… even though you're a bit of a dolt."

"Well I'm your dolt," She says, playfully ruffling my hair.

I'm just about to pull her in again for another kiss when we hear a knock on the door. Slowly, Ruby gets up to see who it is - it wouldn't be Blake and Yang, would it? They both have a key, and I'm sure Yang would have no qualms about kicking the door in. Maybe Caitlin? Or Neon? Neither of them have a key, and both of them know where Team RWBY's dorm is. I roll over onto my side, resting my head in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ruby place one hand on Crescent Rose as she opens the door and slips outside. After a few seconds, I sigh and throw the door open to make sure Ruby's okay - I heard her shouting at someone or something - and that's when I almost faint. Ruby isn't yelling something incoherently at just anyone she's yelling at my mother.

"Ruby!" I exclaim in shock as I grab her arm. "What is wrong with you?"

My mother looks at me in confusion for a second, but then her gaze changes to concern upon seeing my smeared makeup. "Weiss? Are you alright?" She pulls me into her awkwardly given that even without my heels I'm taller than her. I'm 5'1'' without my heels, but without hers my mother is 4'11''.

"You made her cry!" Ruby screams. "How could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" My mother tells her as I shrink back. I hate it when people raise their voices in anger - to be honest it's probably residual from the arguments my parents got into when I was a child - but I can't bring myself to do anything.

My mother wraps an arm around me protectively. "I just came to talk to my daughter, chill out."

I can tell that she's been drinking a little given that despite her designer perfume I can faintly smell alcohol, but I'm still comforted by the fact that this is still my mother. She still loves me, even if she doesn't still love my father. Besides, I'm used to her drinking by now. I send a dark look towards Ruby and even though it's clear she doesn't want to leave, she does. Now that we're alone, my mother gives me another hug before dragging me into my dorm and shutting the door behind her.

"Weiss, there's something I need to tell you." She sighs and sits down on my bed and I move next to her. "It's… it's not easy to say, but you have a right to know."

"What is it?" I ask, though I have a pretty good feeling that I already know.

She takes my hand and hesitates before quietly beginning. "Your father and I are getting divorced."

Even though I saw this coming, it still hurts to hear it. "What?"

"Weiss… I don't expect you to understand -"

"No… no I understand… I -"

"Weiss," She says softly pulling me closer. "I don't want this to hurt you, but you've got to understand that I can't make this work with your father anymore. It's not that I don't love him but…"

"You love General Ironwood more," I finish for her.

"I know this isn't -"

"Don't be sorry… I, I want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes," I tell her. I look at the time on my scroll. "I think Caitlin is up for the tournament soon - do you want to go see her?"

"Of course," She says, getting up. "And Weiss… I think you should know that legal part of this is almost done - I filed for divorce back in late November. Not that that's to say it hasn't been messy"

I nod and, by the time we've reached the Coliseum, we can see glimpses of the competitors. Then, over the speaker, the names are announced and my heart almost stops.

"Caitlin Schnee and Regina Ciel of Beacon Academy versus Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Atlas Academy!"


	21. Caitlin Schnee: Never Miss A Beat

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 8th**_

Neon and I are right across from each other; armed to the teeth and ready to fight. Regina gives me an immensely bored look, flicking her wrist, but then, noticing Neon's tail, her look turns to shock. Neon sends her a dark look, and then flirtatiously winks at me.

"Schnee," Neon says with mock bitterness.

"Katt," I respond in the same manner.

"Still wealthy, huh?" Neon says, continuing the act. "Your rich daddy hasn't cut you off yet?"

"Don't even go there," I tell her, acting as well. "But I suppose you're jealous of my wealth, aren't you?"

"Maybe," She says pulling out her nunchaku-glowsticks while I set Pale Shadow into its sword form.

"In five," The speaker announces. "Four, three two: Fight!"

Regina immediately activates her semblance, electrokinesis, which causes severe damage to Flynt Coal almost right away. In contrast I sneak off to the sides, climbing the mountain to get a better view of the battlefield. From here, I can see that Regina is in an intense hand to hand combat with Flynt as it appears that she damaged his weapon with her semblance but Neon isn't around - at least as far as I can tell. I sigh, and set Pale Shadow into its gun form and begin to shoot in various directions to distract Flynt while also trying to find where Neon may be. I sigh deeply as I continue to fail to find Neon, but my attention is redirected from my thoughts as the speaker's voice announces Flynt's elimination from the battle due to his aura running out. Suddenly I see a sharp stream of electricity across the battlefield and then Neon darts practically out of nowhere to match Regina's attack. Just as it looks like Regina is going to knock Neon off of the battlefield, Regina's aura is diminished to the point of elimination.

"Regina Ciel and Flynt Coal are now both eliminated! Caitlin Schnee and Neon Katt are the only combatants left!" The speaker declares.

I'm still standing here alone, waiting for a chance to fire a shot Neon's way when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip around and see Neon, pointing Pale Shadow at her neck. I pull it away and change it back into a sword and summon a glyph as a perform an aerial off of the mountain. I run into the middle of the battlefield and cross my arms, waiting for Neon to follow. She does, coming at me quickly with a trail of rainbows in her wake as always. I pull out my sword and begin to fight her as she swings her nunchaku-glowsticks, trying to prevent my sword from doing anything. I blast her away using my semblance - greatly damaging her aura levels - and proceed to summon an Arma Gigas to fight alongside me. I briefly glance at the monitor and see my aura level is just as low as hers and then Neon grabs me by the shoulders and leans into whisper something.

"One more blow and we're both out," She whispers furiously. "Let's get out at the same time. My semblance and yours at each other at the exact same time."

"Deal," I respond, pulling away from her.

We continue to move further and further away until we both reach the opposite ends of the center battlefield. I point my sword at her from across the way while she swings her nunchaku-glowsticks menacingly my way. Sharing a glance, she mouths our countdown and we both direct our semblances at each other - knocking each other back and depleting our auras to the point of elimination at the same time. The audience gasps in shock and then the announcer gets back on the speaker.

"It's a draw! Caitlin Schnee and Neon Katt of Beacon and Atlas respectively are evenly matched!"

I get up off of the ground and re-attach Pale Shadow to my belt while starting to run towards Neon who is roller-skating towards me at speeds that I have never seen her move at before. She then spins me as she wraps her arm around my waist. I smile more than I have in a long time. Then she lifts me up and pulls me into a kiss in front of everyone.

"I love you Schnee - even if you are a tad of a bitch - you diva!"

"Neon…"

Neon takes my hand and together we walk, or in her case skate, off of the battlefield while the audience cheers loudly. By the time we exit, mommy is waiting with her arm wrapped around my father. Neon lightly kisses me before she skates off to allow me to spend some time with my parents.

"Oh you were amazing butterfly!" Mommy exclaims as she pulls me in for a tight hug. "Ooo.. and did you see my new heels!" She pulls one off and shoves it in my face. "Six inches - can you believe it? I'm taller than you in these!"

"Not by much though," I point out. "It's also not my fault that I'm 5'4'' and you're 4'11."

"You were excellent Caitlin," My father says, pulling me in for a hug as well. "Your combat skills and control over your semblance have improved so much over the years."

"You know butterfly," Mommy continues as she leans into my father, who pulls her in close. "You mean everything to us - you're our daughter and I want you to know that I am just so proud of you."

My gaze wanders to my feet in embarrassment. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do butterfly! I may have kept things from you when maybe I shouldn't have, but honey I've never outright lied to you! I don't say things to people things that I don't mean!"

"She's right, Caitlin," General Ironwood says. "Willow doesn't say or do things without meaning them. It's part of… part of why I love her."

"Aww… James…" Mommy says. "I love you too."

"I know," He says lightly kissing her forehead.

Mommy pulls me in once more before she and my father leave. I sigh, and lean up against the wall as I wait for Weiss and Yang's fight to be announced. I'm curious to see who they'll be up against, since Team FNKI and, my team, Team CRGE will have to fight different teams to determine who will move up to the singles round. I glance at my scroll for a brief second; nothing new, but still. Closing my eyes for a few minutes I let my mind wander off until I hear Ruby's voice.

"...Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby says while moving her arms in a robotic fashion. Her voice is a bit difficult to hear, but I know exactly what she's saying. My eyes widen in shock, realizing that Ruby is aware of Penny's status as an android. I subtly move closer, trying to hear Penny's response. I can't believe that my concerns about Penny revealing her status as an android to a friend actually turned into a reality.

"...Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off. Although General Ironwood's daughter is aware of it."

Ruby raises her eyebrows and tilts her head in confusion. "...General Ironwood has a daughter? Who?"

Penny looks over Ruby's shoulder directly at me before looking back to Ruby. "...Oh, well she's right over there!" Penny turns Ruby and points at me while I discreetly look at my scroll, trying to prevent them from realizing that I'm listening in.

"...Caitlin Schnee?" Ruby asks, surprise clear in her voice. "...I thought she was Weiss's twin."

"...Oh no, no Caitlin is two years older than Weiss. Her parents are Willow Schnee and, of course, General Ironwood."

I've heard enough; half sprinting I get out of the area before I can hear anymore. I have no idea where my parents are, but I'm going to find them. I need to tell my father about the situation with Penny and, not only that, I need to tell mommy that I need to know everything. I'm not even quite sure what everything is. So, as much as I hate running, I continue to run quickly. I may hate running, but it has the effect of clearing my mind. I close my eyes briefly, but in that second I somehow manage to trip over air and fall onto the ground here just outside of Beacon Tower - losing my glasses in the process..

"Caitlin!" I hear a woman scream and as I lift my head even through my blurry vision I can see her running at me with a man following quickly behind her. "Baby, are you alright?" Though my vision is still blurry she gently pushes my glasses onto my face and I register, more than just through how familiar her voice was, that this is my mother. "Oh butterfly, are you okay?" She sits down on the ground next to me, pulling me in and examining my face and then checking the rest of me to make sure that I'm alright while my father wraps an arm around her.

"I… I'm okay… mostly…" I turn to my father. "Penny... she told Ruby… about me and also about her…"

"Damn it," He mutters. "No wonder you're freaked out."

"No shit," I respond irritably.


	22. Winter Schnee: Atlas

_**Winter Schnee  
January 17th  
Atlas**_

I'm not required to attend any meetings today, giving me an unprecedented amount of free time. Around 9:30 AM, I force myself to climb out of bed and have breakfast knowing that if I don't eat something now that I'll regret it in a few hours. I may still be feeling awful, but I'd rather not get more sick than I already feel. Just as I begin to go through the files for my investigation, I get a call from Qrow. Of course, I'm not surprised, he's been calling during every free second he has and will probably continue to until he gets back here to Atlas. I close my computer and set it aside, answering the call instead.

"Qrow?"

"Hey, so Win... are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Qrow," I tell him, trying to get him to relax.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asks hopefully.

"I'm not feeling any worse," I admit.

"What did Dr. Lysander say? Didn't you see her -"

"She said that I'm due around September 13th and that everything seems to be fine," I sigh. "Qrow, please don't worry about me."

"You know that I can't stop worrying about you… are you sure you don't want me to come back early?"

"Qrow -"

"I just want to be there for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm alright?" I snap.

"I don't know! I just… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you!"

"Qrow…"

"Snowflake, I… uh, Win…" Qrow trails off, making me nervous.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling a little sick.

"Turn on the news," He says quietly.

"Why -"

"They're talking about your mother."

"What!" I frantically reach for the remote and sure enough the current focus is my mother.

 _Willow Schnee, 47, has recently gone through with divorce from Jacques Gelè - much to the surprise of the public. According to inside sources, this has been a long time coming although it has been kept out of the public eye. Some of the contents of the divorce settlement have been revealed, though the divorce - filed back in late November - has been messy given the contents of Nichols Schnee's will. The will states that should, for any reason, Willow and Jacques marriage end that the control of the Schnee Dust Company will go back to Willow. In the end, Willow and Jacques came to the conclusion that they would share control equally over the SDC after much deliberation that we have been told got rather nasty at points. It has been noted that_ _Gelè_ _is less than thrilled with this arrangement. The -  
_  
I shut off the TV before I can hear anymore. I'm not sure how to feel about this, and I'm not sure how true any of that was. Still, I have an easy way to find out. It's not my favorite thing to do; I don't exactly have the best relationship with my mother, but I decide to call her and ask regardless. I know that she has been wanting me to call for a while, but I haven't been able to bring myself to do it. I'm not a little girl looking for my parents approval anymore and after what she said about my marriage to Qrow… I glance back to my scroll, just about to cancel the call but don't. Instead, I press send. Pacing irritably, I wait for her to answer and to my surprise she does.

"Winter? I thought you had work?"

"No meetings today," I inform her. "I'm working from home."

"Is Qrow there?" She asks skeptically.

"No, he's still in Vale."

"Oh."

"Listen," I start gently, trying not to be pushy. "I know from both Caitlin and Weiss that you and father are getting divorced. I also know from them that you and General Ironwood are in a relationship again."

"Winter -"

"I was watching the news and they said that you and father agreed to have equal control over the SDC. Is that true?"

I can hear her hesitate, but I don't push it. "Yes," She says. "And it is also true that, although we aren't married anymore, we both maintain control over the mansion. I'm... planning to leave it though and move in with James."

"Does Whitley know that the divorce is finalized?"

"Yes, and he's not exactly… thrilled about it. Has Caitlin -"

"Caitlin's happy for you two. So am I, if I'm being perfectly honest. Weiss -"

"Weiss understands. I know, I talked to her about it."

I sigh. "How about you come over and let's talk this over."

"Winter -"

"I don't want to be the estranged daughter. You and father may not approve of my choices but at the end of the day they are mine. I want to still have a decent relationship with _you_ and, to be honest, father is a bit of a lost cause at this point."

Even though it has been years since I've heard my mother laugh, she does. "Oh alright Winter! I'll be there soon."

* * *

"So," My mother says as she sips her coffee. "He really does make you happy?"

"Yes," I answer, smiling. "Did Weiss or Caitlin tell you that I'm pregnant?"

"No, they didn't," She pulls me in for a hug, something she hasn't done in a while. "That's great Winter."

"You're not freaking out? You're not… angry?"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about what I said about you and Qrow. Really, I am. I just… I wanted the best for you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. It scared him, actually."

"Why would he be scared of hurting you just -"

"Ever since he found out that you told me that you thought that all he was going to do was hurt me, he started to be more and more nervous about what his semblance could do to me."

"His semblance?"

"How about we start this easy: Why did you unlock your semblance?"

"I… well my mother insisted that a Schnee should have control over as much of their life as possible and she thought that having access to my semblance would be extending that. She trained me in combat personally since my father wasn't in any position to do so. I didn't want to become a huntress, so instead I took up an interest in weapon design. I still design weapons - actually some aspects of Pale Shadow were from my old designs that your sister found when she was going through my old stuff with me."

"Exactly. I wanted to be a huntress, as did Caitlin and Weiss which is why you helped us unlock our semblances. In our family semblance is hereditary, which is incredibly rare."

"Like you have no idea," She smiles a little before sending me a quizzical look. "Where are you going with this?"  
 _  
_"Qrow hasn't fully explained his semblance to me - I don't think he wants to - but in short his semblance is bad luck. He's been almost paranoid about his semblance harming me."

"Oh Winter, I… I wouldn't have said anything if I had known."

"That's what made it worse. He _knew_ that you were unaware of his semblance and you made that assumption anyways."

"I…"

"Don't apologize, please."

She sighs. "I should have been more understanding. I have no reason to talk about relationships and you know it. You are not me - you aren't an impulsive little thing. I am, but you aren't. I shouldn't have been telling you to make choices based on my personal record."

"You're my mother," I counter. "You're supposed to be all-knowing."

"I'm only human Winter and I'm an impulsive one at that. The only decision I've ever truly thought all the way through was… and I hate saying this to you, but the divorce."

"I want you to be happy. Father hasn't ever been -"

"Winter I don't think you understand why I fell for him in the first place. He was the most charming man I'd ever met and while I was deeply in love with James I… I fell harder for your father. I didn't realize just how much I loved James until…"

"Until Caitlin," I finish quietly for her. "I know."

"I will _never_ regret having you or Weiss or Whitley. I will _never_ regret having Caitlin. What I regretted, in regards to Caitlin, was that I hurt your father - that I hurt someone I love. I just… I decided that continuing on with… whatever I have with your father wasn't worth it. I love him… but I love James more."

"I know, and I understand. I just wanted to know the truth."

"Oh honey… If you ever want to know something, you just have to ask. I promise."

I smile. "Alright. You know, it's nice to see you again."

"I missed talking to you. After all, you are my daughter."


	23. Weiss Schnee: PvP

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 29th**_

"Weiss… Weiss…" My eyes flutter open as Ruby continues to try and get me to wake up. I almost push her off as I sit up, reaching for my glasses. I may not wear them that much, but until I get my contacts in I need them. Even as I put on my makeup and put my contacts in, Ruby stays by me fidgeting nervously. By the time I'm ready to leave for breakfast, I'm almost annoyed by Ruby acting this way that I stop her and lock the door to our dorm before we can leave.

"Ruby, what the hell is going on? You've been acting strange for weeks now!" I demand, glaring at her as she pulls on her cape.

"What… what are you talking about Weiss?" Ruby sends me a look of concern as she pulls me in. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm perfectly fine! You, on the contrary, haven't left my side all morning!" I collapse dramatically onto the beanbag that Yang insisted on having in the corner. "It's almost as if -"

"Weiss do you know about Caitlin?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

"Do I know what about Caitlin?"

"Well… she's… I think… your half-sister or something -"

"I already knew that," I snap. "But now I'm wondering how you know about that. It's not exactly something she advertises."

"Uh… well you know Penny Polendina…"

"The student from Atlas Academy? Why?"

"Well a few weeks ago she told me that… that Caitlin is your half-sister."

"How would she know about that?"

"Maybe she just overheard it? I mean… Have you and Caitlin ever talked about it?" Ruby asks nervously. "How else would she know?"

"I don't know Rubes! It just - it just concerns me that someone outside the family knows!"

"Wait - so your parents know? And Winter and -"

"As far as I'm aware, Caitlin, her parents, my father, Winter, Neon, Qrow, Professor Goodwitch and you know but -"

"Your brother doesn't know?"

"Whitley is a bit of an ass, if you know what I mean. He _might_ have figured it out but I hope not."

"Oh…" Ruby nods in understanding. "That's why Caitlin got so angry the other day and called him… I hate saying this… uh… didn't she call him... Shitley?"

"Yes," I tell her, moving closer to her. "Please don't tell anyone, it's a family thing and -"

"I promise, Weiss," Ruby hugs me, trying to make me feel better. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up - you're right, it's a Schnee family thing."

"Thanks, Ruby."

Softly, Ruby brings her lips down on mine in a slow and tender kiss. "I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby. Now… shouldn't we find Caitlin? I thought we were going to meet up with her before Pyrrha's fight."

"That's a good idea. Maybe then we should tell her about Penny knowing -"

"I'm not sure that that would be the best idea," I say, wincing slightly at the thought of doing that. "You never know how she might react. She's proud of who she is, but that doesn't mean that she wants everyone to know."

"I'm… I'm not supposed to know, am I?"

"Not really, Rubes. I know because I'm family and she was nervous to tell me."

"Was that why she was avoiding you a few months ago?"

"Pretty much -"

"Alright, you know what," Caitlin says, walking in. "You all left the door unlocked and I've been waiting for over half an hour. What could possibly -"

"Caitlin!" I exclaim, highly irritated by her entrance. "For Oum's sake, you could at the very least have called to ask when we were going to be ready!"

"Well I -"

"Sometimes I don't understand you!" Dramatically, I lean onto Ruby who is half-smirking and half-laughing right now. "Honestly!"

"You're being ridiculous," She says, glancing at her scroll. "I mean, come on Weiss."

"What if we were… having sex and you walked in?" I challenge, feeling slightly embarrassed that that was the first thing I came up with.

"If I walked on you two having sex the world would collapse in on itself and I would die."

"Oh, who's being dramatic now?"

"Weiss!" Ruby says, grabbing my arm. "Can't we just hang out for a little without you two arguing? Like this!" Ruby walks over to Caitlin and drags her over towards me. "So… Caitlin, where'd you get that shimmery blue top? It's super cute! I love the way it goes off the shoulders and then has sleeves the rest of the way down your arms! It looks nice with your white leather pants and black combat boots! And your ballet necklace is cute too!"

"Thanks Ruby…" Caitlin responds, raising an eyebrow. "You look nice too."

"Oh… well this is my favorite outfit. Battle skirt… top… corset… cape… boots… Crescent Rose. Just black and red, you know, kind of just my thing."

"Where's Neon?" I ask my sister; I would have expected Neon to be with her.

"Neon's with some of her friends from Atlas - I wanted to meet up with you two, she wanted to spend time with her friends from Atlas, so it all just worked out."

"Okay…" The three of us start to head out towards the Amity Coliseum. "Hey, have you gotten to talk to mother recently?"

"Yeah," Caitlin shifts her weight nervously from side to side a little. "The divorce was finalized just about two weeks ago, so that was a bit of a mess. I was talking with her last night, I think she said something about coming into Vale soon to see us and my father but I'm not sure…" She trails off and then sighs. "I'll meet up with you two at the fight - I just need to do something real quick."

"Alright. We'll text you where we are."

"Got it," She says, walking off in the opposite direction.

I'm a little confused now, I don't know why she would need to disappear like that but I'm not going to try and push it. Maybe she just forgot something in her dorm - I don't know. Maybe she's just calling mother? Or Winter? I know that Qrow has been checking in on Winter as much as possible - she was complaining about it to me over the phone the other day - and while Winter thinks it's sweet and all and she appreciates the fact that Qrow cares about her so much, she admitted that it's a bit tedious.

"Weiss?" Ruby asks, placing an arm around me. "Are you okay?"

I sigh. "Just thinking… Hey, Ruby… I know that everyone thinks that Yang… well attacked that Mercury kid unprovoked, but I… I believe Yang."

"I know."

"I haven't really said it before."

"You've implied it. Besides, you've got your own issues to deal with right now. I mean, your parents got divorced… I can't imagine that that is easy for you."

"It's not," I admit. "I may not get along well with my father and I may like my mother much more, but he's still my father and… it's not easy to hear that your parents can't stand each other anymore."

"Well… why don't we try and not think about all of this and go watch a good fight!"

"Is combat your solution to everything?"

"I like weapons better than people, well… better than most people. You, Blake, Yang, and a few others are the exceptions."

"You're funny Rubes," I tell her, smiling as I ruffle her hair.

"Aww… thanks Ice Queen!"

"You know I hate being called Ice Queen."

"Well it's the only nickname I can come up with for you!"

"Well if you want to go watch that fight then let's go."

And just as we walk into the coliseum the fight is announced. "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!"


	24. Caitlin Schnee: PvP

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 29th**_

I pull up the fight information on my scroll as I frantically search for my key but stop searching when I see the names of the two fighters. Pyrrha and Penny. No, no, no they can't fight! I'm not sure if anyone else in my year here at Beacon knows what Pyrrha's semblance is besides Pyrrha herself, _maybe_ Jaune, and me but I figured it out by accident. Her semblance, polarity, could destroy Penny in an instant if it was used against her properly and while Pyrrha may not know about Penny's status as an android, I do. I have to stop this.

In the distance, I can see the Atlesian ships - I don't know how much access any of these may have to military files, but I don't care. To be honest though, I suck with technology and by that I mean that half the time I struggle to get my scroll or my computer to work. Still, I pick up the pace and run as quickly as I can to it. I have minor access to these ships on my scroll as a result of both my knowledge of the Penny project, but also of my connections. To my relief, my scroll unlocks the ship for me to get in and I run to the main controls.

I set my scroll to show the fight while I sit down in front of the main computer and begin to fish through files. A million different things pop up at once - Information And Controls for AK-200s, List Of Special Operatives And Assignments, Schnee Dust Company Shared Files, etc. But one thing in particular catches my eye. While I _want_ to go through the List Of Special Operatives And Assignments to find out what Winter is doing right now, that is not what catches my eye. What catches my eye is the private file that appears to be only for this ship entitled Private - James Ironwood.

Oh _fuck_.

Since I'm already breaking god knows how many laws, I decide to take a chance and tell the computer to search for Penny or any files related to the term 'android'. To my shock, I get multiple results but, just my luck, the one that I'm looking for is password protected. Of course it is, I should have known that it would be but I can't help but feel discouraged. I glance at my scroll briefly, checking on the fight which is still going on and decide to take yet another chance. I search through my contacts and call my father, crossing my fingers that he'll pick up.

"Caitlin?" He asks, picking up quickly but confused. "Is something -"

"What's the password to Penny's files?" I ask, flustered and nervous.

"What?"

"The password, I need it." I tell him, trying to talk slower and more clearly.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Does it matter? I need the password!" I'm near panicked now as I let my fingers hover over the keypad.

"Why?"

"Because I need to remotely disable her. It's important -"

"Caitlin, is there any reason why you are asking to disable Penny remotely?"

"She's going to be destroyed if that girl she's fighting - Pyrrha - uses her semblance!"

"Why would Pyrrha Nikos semblance destroy Penny?"

"Because Pyrrha's semblance is polarity! As an android Penny is -"

"The password is twenty-eight, zero, five. How -"

I raise an eyebrow hearing those numbers. "Mommy's birthday?"

"Yes, now where the hell are you?"

I punch in the password and respond as the file loads up. "What ship has the file entitled Private - James Ironwood?"

"Mine, why?"

"That's where I am," I respond, looking through Penny's system operations. "I'm going to -"

My scroll shuts down, battery dead but just as it shuts off I see the worst. Penny is destroyed by Pyrrha's semblance. I shove my scroll into the pocket of my white leather pants while I try to calm myself - to no avail. Angrily, I punch the wall behind me and just as I do a new broadcast begins. We've lost control of the signal - someone, an outside force, has taken over. I immediately try to force a shutdown of the computer, but I'm stopped as the broadcast continues. I tense and lean up against the wall, trying to hear better.

 _This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.  
_  
I know exactly what that particular piece is referring to, and it pisses me off.

 _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference_.

This wasn't supposed to happen - it was an accident! Atlas, well I don't know -

 _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?_

The broadcast goes dark and, not knowing what to do, I punch the wall hard again. My left knuckles are bleeding now, but I don't give a damn. I'm just heading back to the files again, trying to find something that could possibly useful when something pokes my shoulder. I whip around with my hand on Pale Shadow, pointing it directly ahead. A small woman, probably no taller than my mother, is standing in front of me. I stare at her for a second before I realize exactly who this is. Neopolitan.

"Alright Neo, what have we got here - oh… how wonderful!" Roman Torchwick comes up from behind Neo and walks right up to me.

"So… look what we've got here," Roman pushes me aside with his cane as he begins to access to the computer. "You know," He says looking through one of the personal files and glancing at a picture of me with my parents. "Your father has kept me in prison here for a while since I won't talk."

"You're a known criminal. You orchestrated an attack on Vale that involved the release of grimm into the capital city. You've done god knows what else in your time, so you tell me: Why?"

"Is that the whole question Schnee? Why? Well, if that's the case, then I can tell you that this is all about survival. _My_ survival. And," Roman laughs maniacally as we take off roughly and head towards the city of Vale. "And _you_ are not going to survive this!"

As we start to fly over the city center, Neopolitan grabs me and takes me over to the door. The last thing I see Roman do is force all of the AK-200s to go rogue. Opening the door, while sending me an evil grin, Neopolitan pushes me out about ten feet from the ground. I fall quickly, putting out my hands in a vain attempt to catch myself but land hard on my left arm regardless. I force myself up through tears - the pain shooting through my left arm is maddening - and start to run as well as I can, Pale Shadow out in my right hand. Using a glyph, I send myself forward faster than I could have otherwise and make my way towards the grimm that are starting to take over the city. I don't care what I have to do. I'm going to fight.


	25. Weiss Schnee: Battle Of Beacon

_**Weiss Schnee**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy; Vale**_  
 _ **January 29th**_

I can't believe this is happening. There's a nevermore circling the school, we've lost control over the broadcasts and… I don't even know what to do. Ruby disappeared, I have no idea what happened to Caitlin after she left and Beacon is at risk for falling. How in the hell did things get to be this way? Yang doesn't even know where Ruby is… and Penny… I don't understand. Part of me just wants to collapse, to leave and head back to safety in Atlas but without my sister… without the people I care about that's not going to happen.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" I ask my teammate in slight panic as I reach for Myrtenaster.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job," She responds as she uses her scroll to call her weapon to her

I look at her one last time before nodding in agreement. If something seriously wrong was to happen to my sister I'd know, wouldn't I? I allow reason and my training to take over as we begin to run. I will defend Beacon, and I will defend Vale.

* * *

"Coco, are you out of your damn mind?" I scream at her as we run through Beacon's grounds to fight the Paladins. "I don't know if we can beat these -"

"Less talking, more fighting, Schnee," Coco says, suddenly stopping as we meet up with Velvet, Nora, Ren, and Neptune. I move to fight, but one of the Paladins knocks me back hard.

"Weiss!" I hear Neptune exclaim as he reaches out his hand while I get back up. Nora then runs in front of a Paladin to prevent it from hitting Ren and even though Coco and Neptune are firing at the Paladin it's unfazed by us.

Damn it.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any," Coco says, her gaze shifting. "Velvet!"

"Really?" Velvet responds, her eyes wide in excitement upon hearing those words from Coco.

"Just make them count," Coco tells her and Velvet nods, walking right up to the Paladins.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, starting to feel angry. "She's going to get hurt!"

Coco gives me a smug little grin. "Just watch."

I'm actually surprised by what happens. Velvet's weapon, her camera, isn't just a camera. Now I understand why she always wants to take photos of new weapons - she can use them. She first uses a light copy of Crescent Rose and imitates the overhead-spin that Ruby is so fond of. Just seeing that move makes me wish Ruby was here right now. I'm even more surprised when she starts to use a light copy of Myrtenaster. I'm not sure how many different weapons she calls back in light copies, but I have to admit that I'm impressed. No wonder Coco wanted Velvet to wait to start using these - they're Velvet's secret weapon, or in this case weapons. It's going well until the Paladin sucker punches Velvet.

"Velvet!" Coco screams, running towards her girlfriend while everyone else stops.

I'm furious now, at the Paladins, at Torchwick, at what's happening here at Beacon, at my father, at everything. I run as fast as I can to fight the Paladin and, without even realizing it, I instinctively summon the arm and sword of the Arma Gigas that I was forced to fight before I was allowed to attend Beacon Academy rather than Atlas. I notice this in surprise, and just after I can see Velvet photographing it. I tear the Paladin apart and I collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily. I cannot believe that I did that. I'm getting off of the ground when I hear Sun's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," He says as another Paladin turns the corner. We all stand ready to fight it back, but then it shuts down. I sigh in relief, collapsing again. I lean onto Myrtenaster to remain standing, and to be honest I can't even help it, I'm just so tired.

"Weiss!" Yang screams, running over to me. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?"

I shake my head in response as my thoughts trail back to Ruby.

"What about Blake?" Yang asks, slightly panicked. Even though they've been subtle, I know that they're in a relationship - just like Ruby and I are.

"She went after an Alpha…" I tell her, pointing towards where Blake ran off to. "... And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake," Yang tells me as she runs off to find Blake while I give her a thumbs up.

* * *

I've found Ruby - thank god - and I've also gotten her caught up on what's happened to me, Blake, and Yang. I still haven't heard back from Caitlin even though I've sent her six or so messages, trying to make sure that she's alright. I guess the best thing I can do now is hope. Ruby and I running towards Beacon, trying to find Jaune and Pyrrha. Assuming they're still alive, of course. I know Jaune is, he wants us to save Pyrrha from the woman that is at the top of Beacon Tower, but if what he said is true then chances of us making it to Pyrrha while she's still alive are slim. The grimm dragon flies back around Beacon Tower, screeching horribly while Ruby draws Crescent Rose.

"I have a plan," Ruby tells me, gripping Crescent Rose tighter as she gets ready to fight.

I draw Myrtenaster and turn to look at her. "You always do."

Together, we continue to fight off grimm but then Ruby looks at me as we approach Beacon Tower. "We've gotta hurry!"

I look around for a moment before I cast a series of glyphs onto the side of the tower. "You can do this," I tell her.

I watch as Ruby runs forward, using her semblance to propel her forward onto the first glyph. She continues to tear her way up the wall with her semblance maintaining her movements and my glyphs preventing her from falling off. And little did I know that that would be the last time I saw my girlfriend before months of separation that were to follow this night. I'm not sure just how long I'm standing here, but shortly after Ruby makes it to the top of Beacon Tower I get a call from Caitlin. I answer it as quickly as possible, relieved that she's still alive.

"Caitlin? Oh my god, are you alright?" I have a million questions for her right now, but at least she's alive.

"I'm fine," She says. "I'm in the city and I'm with my father. I've probably shattered my left arm -"

"What?" I scream in shock. "What do you mean you've probably shattered your left arm? What the hell happened to you?" I demand, terrified about what her response may be.

"When I left you and Ruby I was going back to my dorm to get something when I saw that Pyrrha and Penny were fighting," Caitlin slows down her voice just a little before continuing. "I freaked and changed my direction to the Atlesian ships. I got in and tried to shut down Penny remotely -"

"You knew that Penny was an android?" I can't even believe that, how - and why - would she know that?

"Yes, and then my scroll shut down just before the broadcast. Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan showed up shortly after the broadcast ended and Roman had Neopolitan try to kill me -"  
"He tried to have her kill you?" I can hear my voice getting higher and shriller. "Are you serious?"

"Yes - we were about ten feet off of the ground in the city of Vale and Neopolitan pushed me out of the ship. I tried to catch myself, but I landed really hard on my left arm -"

"I'm in Beacon's main grounds. Meet me here as soon as you can," I tell her, wanting to make sure that she stays safe.

"Got it," She says, ending the call almost as soon as she finishes responding.


	26. Caitlin Schnee: Battle Of Beacon

_**Caitlin Schnee  
City Of Vale  
January 29th**_

"Miss Schnee! What the hell are you doing?" Professor Goodwitch demands as I join the fight.

"Fighting! I -"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but I just want to get the grimm out of the city! I want to help -" I stop mid-thought to shoot down a geist flying overhead. "I'm going to fight!"

"As much as I'm impressed by this, this isn't the right time!" Qrow shouts at me as I continue to fight. Noticing my left arm, he pushes me out of the way to kill the grimm coming at me. "And what the hell happened to your arm?"

"I was pushed out of an Atlesian ship and fell ten feet to the ground, landing hard on this arm!" I shout back, not stopping. "Roman Torchwick took over the ship and -"

Both Professor Goodwitch and Qrow take a second to stare at me while the three of us are still fighting. "Roman Torchwick?" They say at the same time.

"And his sadistic wife - she was the one who pushed me out," I impale a boarbatusk as I try to explain. "She was the one who tried to kill Yang a few months ago."

Cardin Winchester knocks back an ursa while Qrow continues to fight back the infected Atlesian Knights along with me. I see Professor Goodwitch use her riding crop to knock back some advancing creeps and I fight off an incoming beowolf while the infected Atlesian Knights surround Cardin at gunpoint. He may be an ass but I move to save him anyways when, without warning, the heads of the Atlesian Knights are shot off. I rip my hair out of its messy-ass bun and shove my hair tie and jeweled comb into my back pocket and point my gun into the smoke that is starting to overtake me. My finger is lingering on the trigger as the smoke clears and I'm just about to shoot when I see the man walking out of the rubble.

" _Dad_!" I half-shout in shock, my voice slightly shrill.

"This area's secure!" He quickly informs us. "We need to -"

Qrow begins to look angry and his sword transforms into it's scythe form. He charges in the direction of my father, appearing like he's going to try and kill him.

"No!" I scream.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" My father tells him. Looking truly afraid but still determined he pulls out his gun, ready to fight Qrow. Shockingly, though, Qrow doesn't try to kill him. Rather, he lunges past him and my father turns around just in time to see the large griffon lunging at him. Qrow slices the griffon in half with ease and turns around to face all of us when he lands.

"You idiot," Qrow scoffs at my father. "I know you didn't do this."

My father relaxes and sighs, lowering his head as he places a hand to his forehead. Professor Goodwitch places a hand on his shoulder while I irritably rub my left arm. My eyes begin to tear up again from the pain but I wipe them away, trying to not appear weak.

"Caitlin," My father begins, noticing my arm. "What happened?"

"I…" I wince as he places a hand on my left shoulder. "I was pushed out of the ship by Neopolitan on Roman's orders. He… he took over the commands and tried to kill me, although clearly…" I laugh a little through the pain. "Clearly he didn't do it right. We were only about ten feet off of the ground and flying over downtown Vale… I landed… pretty hard on my… on my left arm."

"You're crazy, you know that," Qrow says, glancing at my arm and then back to me. "I mean what were you doing on that ship anyways?"

"Trying to shut down Penny before anything bad happened!" I scream at him. "I didn't want this to happen - this isn't my fault!"

"Miss Schnee," Professor Goodwitch says calmly, looking at me. "We know that this isn't your fault. But for Oum's sake, stop screaming. You're going to lose your voice and I can imagine that for you that might be a punishment worse than death."

I roll my eyes but nod. "I've actually lost my voice before and given how much I have to say, you're right that it would be a punishment worse than death."

Qrow glares at all of us briefly before trying to get back around to the point. "So what now, General?"

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of _my_ machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school," He turns to Professor Goodwitch. "Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship."

"What about me?" I ask, eagerly transforming Pale Shadow back into its sword form.

"You're staying with me - I'd rather not see you get yourself killed. Besides, your mother would probably kill me if you died."

I laugh a little at that. "She'd probably resurrect me just to kill me again for -" I stop hearing a loud noise and all of us turn to see the source of it. Slowly, the ship that I was pushed out of is nosediving towards the ground.

"Won't be much of a walk," Qrow says, turning back to my father. Just as I'm about to stab the infected Atlesian Knights that are making yet another attempt to harm all of us they shut down. I smirk at Qrow, and then laugh.

"Well, obviously!" I exclaim, looking at Qrow. "Damn it!" I stop laughing as I grab my arm again.

"You should probably get that looked at," Qrow tells me.

I'm instantly annoyed by him pointing that out. "No, I don't."

He smirks and lightly punches my arm, causing my eyes to tear up again from the pain. "If you're going to be stubborn I can always knock you unconscious -"

"Don't even think about it Qrow," My father says, glaring at him.

"Whatever you say Jimmy," Qrow responds. He then transforms into a bird and flies off towards Beacon while Professor Goodwitch heads further into the city.

I turn to my father. "I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"Technically you should be, but in reality you aren't. We need to get out of here and start to take back Atlas's defenses. Then, you are going to get that arm looked at," My face falls slightly and he sends me a sharp look in return. "Qrow's right. It's probably broken and it will need to be set. You are going to stay in Vale for an extra day to have something done about that arm. I'm heading back to Atlas tomorrow after this is dealt with and I don't doubt that Jacques will insist that you and Weiss be brought back as soon as possible."

"Alright," I say, checking my scroll - it's restarted and is on low power. _Six New Messages: Weiss Schnee_. "Weiss," I mutter as I input her number. She answers almost immediately.

"Caitlin? Oh my god, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm in the city and I'm with my father. I've probably shattered my left arm -"

"What?" She screams. "What do you mean you've probably shattered your left arm? What the hell happened to you?"

"When I left you and Ruby I was going back to my dorm to get something when I saw that Pyrrha and Penny were fighting. I freaked and changed my direction to the Atlesian ships. I got in and tried to shut down Penny remotely -"

"You knew that Penny was an android?"

"Yes, and then my scroll shut down just before the broadcast. Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan showed up shortly after the broadcast ended and Roman had Neopolitan try to kill me -"

"He tried to have her kill you?" Weiss's voice has gotten higher with every question. "Are you serious?"

"Yes - we were about ten feet off of the ground in the city of Vale and Neopolitan pushed me out of the ship. I tried to catch myself, but I landed really hard on my left arm -"

"I'm in Beacon's main grounds. Meet me here as soon as you can."

"Got it," I tell her, ending the call and shutting my scroll off. I wasn't lying when I told Weiss that I'd be there as soon as I can. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to fight as much as I can. This is what it means to be a huntress. It means that you're a fighter. A fighter for what you believe in, a fighter for what you think is right. A fighter for those who can't or won't fight for themselves.


	27. Willow Schnee: Reunion

_**Willow Schnee  
January 3oth  
Atlas**_

"James!" I scream in excitement as he gets off of the transport that took him back to Atlas from Vale. I run as fast as I can towards him and he happily takes me into his arms.

"Willow," He says quietly, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I tell him, relieved that he's back. "Is Caitlin with you? Or Weiss?"

"No, they're coming back in a day or two. And Willow," He sighs, taking my hand. "They're fine, but Caitlin broke her left arm. I'm not sure how serious it is which is why when she gets back I think it would be best for her to be treated as soon as possible."

"What happened to her? I saw the Atlesian Knights go rogue while I was with Winter, but the transmission went black after that -"

"Roman Torchwick hijacked the controls for the Atlesian Knights. Caitlin was there when he did that and according to her he pushed her up against the wall with his cane, commented on how I kept him in prison, and then he ordered his wife to kill her. She said that Neopolitan shoved her out the door at about ten feet or so off of the ground and when she landed her left arm took most of the damage from the fall. I was proud of her though, she continued to fight despite being injured."

"That's Caitlin for you," I smile softly, feeling proud of our daughter as well. "And you're sure that she'll be alright?"

"She'll heal. I don't know how long it will take, but she's strong. She'll get through this."

"I know she will. Do you have to meet with the council?"

"Later, but not right now. The meeting is currently scheduled for tomorrow morning. I was actually hoping that I would get to spend some time with you."

I lean my head onto his shoulder. "I'd love that. Why don't we head back to your townhouse and watch a movie."

"That would be nice," He says, pulling me in.

"I'm almost done getting my stuff together. I should be able to move in in a few days."

James gently kisses me here, and for a time I forget that we're in front of Oum knows how many reporters. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I know that the reporters are recording this, but I don't care. I'm single again - the divorce went through a few weeks ago - and I'm with the man I love. I don't have to worry anymore about Jacques slapping or belittling me. I don't have to worry about anything like that. This is what love is, love is being able to breathe. Love is hopeful. James and I are in love and I won't go back to the way things were before. Hell, I've even started drinking less. To be honest, I lose track of how long we spend like this, but when we finally break the kiss I lean into his loving embrace.

"I really did miss you," I tell him quietly.

"I missed you too," He says, running his fingers through my hair. "And Willow, I'm so glad to be back."

* * *

"Willow?" James asks gently as he brushes my hair out of my face. "Are you alright?"

I sigh as I sit up slowly. "Not really…" I move closer to him as he wraps an arm around me. "Was I…"

"You were shaking and muttering things," James holds me lightly, trying to comfort me. "I know you have nightmares, so I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"What was I saying?" I ask even though part of me doesn't want to know.

He hesitates, but tells me anyways. "You kept asking someone to not take 'her'. I'm not sure what that means…"

"I do," I admit, sighing as I bridge into explaining. "What time is it?" I ask, lightly probing my forehead.

"A little past three in the morning. I don't have to leave for another five hours since the meeting isn't until nine. Do you want me to stay here with you?" James shifts to look at me and I lean into him feeling excessively tired.

"Yes," I tell him softly as I fall back into our bed. I crawl under the covers, shivering, while James curls up next to me, pulling me close. I immediately begin to feel calmer and safer, slowly starting to explain. "When our daughter was a baby… Jacques found out that she was your child just a few days after she was born and he tried to… tried to take her away from me. He wanted you to raise her, not me… he was worried that she would jeopardize… whatever it was we had. I pushed back so hard… some of the nastiest fights we ever had were because I… because I refused to let her be taken from me. She was always in my room at night, and I always had her with me during the day until she got to be around three…"

"Oh Willow…" He says, trying to comfort me.

"After I had Weiss it was, for lack of a better term, easier… I guess. Once Jacques managed to convince me that it would be best to pretend that they were twins… I was less afraid. Of course, Caitlin's physical and mental development was noticeably ahead of Weiss's for the first few years but neither of them questioned it . Winter always knew that they weren't twins, she would get angry at me sometimes for going along with it, but she kept her promise to me and didn't say anything," I sigh as I roll over to face him. "You know the rest of it."

"I know, but Willow it's okay. Things have changed," Gently, James pulls me in closer to him and strokes my hair. "I don't want you to be upset - I want us to have a real chance at being a family."

"So do I," I close my eyes and begin to drift off to a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep. Things have changed - I'm no longer married to Jacques, thank god - and I'm with someone I love. Someone who loves me…

By the time I finally wake up I can't decide if I woke up because I was no longer tired or because the sun decided to be a bitch and force me to get out of bed. I lean over, reaching for my scroll, and by the time I get my scroll to turn on I realize just how late it is. It's one in the afternoon and I'm just now getting up, which pisses me off that I overslept that much. Feeling irritable, I start to brush out my hair and, then, check my messages. The first one is from James - apparently Caitlin, Weiss, Neon, Velvet, and Coco will be back in Atlas in a few hours and that he's picking up Caitlin. The next is from Leanna, who found out that Neon was coming back with my daughters, is going to be there to get Neon, and wants to meet up with me as soon as possible. After that is one from Caitlin, it's long but it more or less meant that she was not going back to live the way things were before.

 _I'm probably just going to move in with dad (and hopefully you), to be honest._ Caitlin wrote. _I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I'll still see Weiss, I'll even try to see Whitley as jerkish as he can be. I don't want to put pressure on Winter or anyone else. We get in a few hours - we'll talk more then. I hope Jacques isn't giving you a hard time while you pack your bags, though I wouldn't put much past him. I'm fine, and I love you.  
_  
I set down my scroll as I get dressed. I'm heading back to the mansion to finish getting my things together because, like it or not, I can't just stay here forever without my stuff. I'll have to face Jacques, but at this point I'm not sure I care. Winter told me to be strong, that she knows I am but that I have to show it. It's just three more days, then I never have to set foot there again. Still, a part of me doesn't want to leave everything behind. I worry about what my father would think if he was still here, after all he and my mother gave me almost everything I have. Quietly, I slip out to my car and head towards the mansion feeling divided within my mind. I'm definitely going to need more than just a small drink to get through the next few days, aren't I?


	28. Weiss Schnee: The Next Step

_**Weiss Schnee  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
January 30th**_

Even though Beacon Tower was destroyed along with varying parts of the city of Vale, most of the dorms of Beacon Academy are still intact. Caitlin ran into me, Velvet, Coco, and Neon shortly after an unconscious Ruby was taken home to Patch by her father and Qrow who promised me that the next place he's heading after Ruby wakes up is Atlas to see Winter. Caitlin fainted almost as soon as she stopped running, collapsing into me and Neon just as General Ironwood followed closely behind with Professor Goodwitch. We all dragged her back to Team CRGE's dorm and laid her down on her bed and I haven't left her side since. She's my sister, after all. Neon won't leave either, and Coco pulled together something comfortable for Caitlin to change into when she wakes up. If I had to bet, Caitlin hadn't eaten enough yesterday and her blood sugar got so low that she fainted. It's happened before, and it sucks for her especially because of her hypoglycemia.

Still, she's alive and that's more than I can say for some of the other people who fought for Vale, for Beacon.

"Has she woken up yet?" Professor Goodwitch asks, coming into the dorm.

"No," I tell her, glancing back at my sister. "I hope she does soon."

"Me too," Professor Goodwitch says, moving closer to me, Neon, Coco, and Velvet. "Especially because I think your father is going to be here soon to take you back to Atlas," She looks to Coco and Velvet. "Miss Adel, your mother sent specific instructions for you and Miss Scarlatina to go with them," Turning to leave, she hesitates and turns back to look at Caitlin. "I'll try and make sure that James knows when she's coming back. I'm sure her parents will be relieved that she's alright."

We all nod, and I feel numb as I watch Professor Goodwitch leave with a quick turn of her heels. Neon brushes Caitlin's side bangs out of her face while I turn away and try to distract myself by observing Coco's deliberation over what shawl will be best to tie Caitlin's left arm to her side until it can be looked at when we get back to Atlas. Part of me wants to cry, I feel a little bit like a child again. How did things get to be this way? Vale didn't do anything to deserve this, and still their capital was assaulted and their huntsman academy more or less destroyed. As I glance back towards my sister, I let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her eyes open. She flinches and her eyes water as she sits up, and Neon immediately pulls her close. When I last saw Ruby, all I could do was gently kiss her forehead before she was taken back to Patch by her father and Qrow.

"Weiss?" She says, gently pushing Neon's arm off of her.

I start to cry. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"Me too," She responds through tears. I pull my sister into a hug and help her get up shakily. "Father will be here soon," I tell her.

Caitlin's eyes flare. "Of course he will be."

"You know he's going to make you go back to Atlas whether or not you want to go back."

"I want to go back," She informs me, shaking as Coco, and Velvet begin to help her change into black leggings, a grey tunic with a purple belt and her combat boots. "But not without Neon," Caitlin takes Neon's hand with her right while Velvet ties the white shawl around her, keeping her left arm tied to her body.

"We're all going back together," Coco tells her. "I don't give a damn what Jacques thinks, he has no right to judge you for being in love with a girl who just so happens to be a faunus."

Neon pulls Caitlin into her while handing her Pale Shadow. "Don't worry," She tells her. "He's not your father, General Ironwood is and he's happy that we're together just like your mother is. Don't think about Jacques."

Caitlin sighs as we walk out of the dorm and out to the docks where father's ship is landing. Coco increases her grip on Velvet's hand while Neon refuses to remove her arm from around Caitlin. As my father gets off, I begin to feel nervous. It probably is irrational, but the last few months have changed me. Caitlin is half glaring, and I can imagine that if she had use of her left arm right now that she would cross her arms in irritation. I can see my father's annoyance at seeing Neon and Velvet but I try to ignore it.  
"Weiss," He says shortly, looking at me.

"Father," I respond, glancing towards my sister and my friends.

"Coco," He shifts his gaze to her. "Your mother requested that I bring you home with my own children."

"Fine," She says, crossing her arms. "But not without Velvet and Neon."

He looks almost ready to tell her no but decides against it. "Fine."

No one says much after that. We all get onto the ship and I see Caitlin wander off to the window, staring melancholically out at Beacon until it no longer can be seen. Neon comes up next to her, wrapping an arm around her without saying a word. Caitlin may have an excellent command of language, but she's an introvert and this kind of silent communication is very powerful to her. I sit up in the front with my father, feeling incredibly awkward. Neither of us say anything, so I glance out of the window. I let my thoughts take over along with my emotions. I silently cry a little, but even more than that I try to understand how my life got to the point where it is. My parents are divorced, my twin sister isn't even my twin sister, I'm not quite sure what happened to my girlfriend, my mother is involved with my half-sister's father again, I watched my academy get destroyed, the kingdoms are in tatters, and even war amongst the four major kingdoms is a possibility. It wasn't the fault of Atlas what happened to Beacon - if you were there you would know that. I can't blame people in other kingdoms for holding Atlas responsible, though. They weren't there and Atlas did make mistakes. It's incredible to me how much can change in a few days. I'm not the girl I was when I left for Beacon - none of us are. So what gives? What says that I can go back to my old life? What says that I'll be able to go back to being the perfect child again? I may not turn eighteen until September, but believe me when I say that I'll fight against turning my back on the changes I've made. My life isn't in the control of others anymore. This life is mine, and I'll live it how I want to. Even if I can't let go of my past, I can control it. I can be who I am now. I will change things when I gain control over the SDC, I want to help people. I want to make changes - I'm not powerless so why should I let myself be held down?


	29. Caitlin Schnee: The Next Step

_**Caitlin Schnee  
January 31st  
Atlas**_

I sigh irritably as I get ready to finally get off of this damned ship. I'm so done with this, I mean I'm sorry but there is no way in hell that I am going to move back in with Jacques and Whitley - even if Weiss is. I'm an adult, which is still strange for me to think about, and I can handle myself. It's not as if I don't have other options. I could move in with my parents, or with Winter, or with Neon, even Tiffany Adel might let me live with them. I'm leaning towards living with my parents, to be honest. I know that mommy still is getting her stuff together and won't be moving in with my father until the third, but I don't care. Why should I, especially since I have a feeling that the only reason it's taking her so long to make the change is because she doesn't know how to let go. Either way, I let Neon retie the shawl keeping my left arm secure against my side as we start to descend into the kingdom of Atlas.

"You okay?" Neon asks me, acting unusually calm.

"I don't know, if I'm being real here," I tell her, my voice much quieter than usual. "I'm not going back to live with Jacques, that's out of the question, but I still feel… nervous."

"How come?" Neon wraps her arm around me as the two of us grab our bags and move towards the door.

"Because it's going to be _so fun_ to explain that I am an adult woman who can make her own decisions and thinks for herself."

Neon laughs as she lightly kisses me. "Well you can count me in for enjoying that!"

I smile as the ship lands. From here, I can tell that there are reporters who are just waiting to get the latest information on the state of the Schnee family. I can also see Tiffany standing with her classic _I'm-A-Bored-Billionaire-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-One-Of-The-Largest-Fashion-Labels-In-Remnant_ look and Leanna Katt is staring at the ship, worried, with Adrianna Scarlatina. I feel shaky as I get off of the ship, but begin to feel better when I realize that my father is here to get me.

Thank god.

"Neon!" Leanna screams as she runs over to her daughter and brings her into a crushing hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright! Did anything happen to you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mom, really," Neon says. "Honestly, I'm a huntress. Did you ever have a doubt that I would make it ou?"

"Neon, the last thing anyone saw was the Atlesian Knights get hijacked, of course I was concerned!" Leanna turns to me, her gaze shifting to my arm. "Your…"

"Broken, but I'll live," I tell her. "I'm supposed to get it checked out -"

"And you will," My father says, coming up next to her. "Don't even get stubborn about it. Just because you're alive doesn't mean that you're infallible."

"James," I hear Jacques come up behind me, sounding bitter. "She's coming with me."

"Excuse me!" I scream. "No! I'm an adult, remember? I don't have to be held by you and your -"

"Caitlin, that's enough!" Jacques glares at me and if I had to bet the cameras are moving closer. But I don't even care.

"You don't even give a damn about me - it's all about public appearances! You aren't even my father -"

"Caitlin Marianne Schnee! That's enough!" Jacques grabs my right arm in anger and begins to drag me away but I break free and lash out in front of everyone.

"I can make my own choices! I'm an adult and the only two people who could even claim to have custody over me are my parents - Willow Schnee and James Ironwood!" I scream in front of everyone. As I turn around, I can hear multiple gasps from all of the reporters on the scene while my father doesn't even seem surprised by this. To my surprise, he's actually smiling.

"General Ironwood," One of the reporters begins. "Is it true that she's your daughter?"

"Yes," He says, looking at me. "And it also true that Willow Schnee is her mother."

"Currently you and Willow Schnee are in a relationship, yes?" Another reporter asks.

"Yes," He responds. "I believe that that was confirmed a few days ago."

Of course, Tiffany Adel is laughing harder than I ever thought possible for her. Adrianna is smirking at Jacques, Leanna is pulling Neon in for another embrace with an extreme smile, and this whole thing has Coco and Velvet laughing with Tiffany while Weiss just stares at me in shock. I move over towards my sister and hug her as best I can.

"Weiss -"

"I'm glad that you're proud of who you are" She tells me, hugging me tightly. "You're my sister either way."

"Weiss," Jacques says sternly. "We're leaving."

Weiss gives me a sad smile. "I'll see you later."

"Totally," I promise her.

"Don't even think about coming home now," Jacques tells me, his voice dark.

"Wasn't planning on it," I respond sassily as I walk off.

* * *

"Well it's definitely broken," Dr. Lysander says as she examines the x-ray of my arm. "But only in two places and they were both clean breaks. Tying it to your side certainly helped - your arm is already starting to heal. I'm not going to put it into a full cast, but I am going to tightly wrap it so that it will remain in that relaxed state against your side. Just out of curiosity," She starts, looking at both me and my father. "How did this happen?"

I sigh and tell the story again. "I was pushed out of a ship about ten feet from the ground in Vale on Roman Torchwick's orders. He was trying to kill me, but it didn't work. I landed pretty hard on this arm, but at least I didn't give him what he wanted and die. I kept on fighting."

"Well don't try fighting with that arm for another few weeks. You could damage it more, and that would not be worth it."

"I understand."

Dr. Lysander smirks and then turns to my father. "Make sure that she doesn't try to cheat."

I glare at both of them while my father laughs. "I will, no don't even give me that," He says as I force myself to look even more bitter. "You don't want permanent damage."

"Fine," I respond irritably. "Am I allowed to use my semblance?"

"Not in excess," Dr. Lysander says. "And avoid getting into fights. You're not going to be able to use that arm for the next six weeks and after that you're going to need to regain the strength you've lost."

"But if I'm only using my right -"

"Are you right dominant?"

"Yes," I admit. "Although I taught myself to fight with my left first. I use my right for a lot of things, including writing and drawing, but I have a slight personal preference for my left. I'm not fully ambidextrous, but I can fight with either."

"Still, take it easy. Your father's right, you don't want any permanent damage to your arm. I'm sure your mother will tell you the same thing."

"Okay," I concede.

* * *

Since I had brought all of my things with me to Beacon and also brought them back, I don't have any trouble pulling all of it out and setting up my new room. The townhouse is surprisingly large, and I get the entire third floor to myself since my parents are on the second while the kitchen and such are on the first. It's smaller than the mansion was but I like that. I don't feel as if I don't belong, and I get to do things for myself. I've already hung up the fashion paintings that Tiffany gave me for my thirteenth birthday and the pale beige color of the walls, while plain, allows for me to have a blank canvas to work with. There was already a small, soft bed in here which I've currently got draped in my black and white duvet and pillows. I've also got my grey rose pillow and my blue one along with my soft, cream-colored blanket so essentially I'm good to go. My full length mirror is resting against the while and my clothes are all still in my bags because I'm not motivated enough to unpack. I've, through an incredibly prolonged and irritating process, changed into my leggings and t-shirt and showered, which is why I feel absolutely no remorse in laying down in bed with all of my books still strewn haphazardly on the floor and falling asleep.

When I wake the time on my scroll declares that it's eleven-thirty in the morning and I know that, by this point, I'm alone. I pull myself out of bed and make my way downstairs to the kitchen, feeling abnormally hungry. I pull up a basic recipe for crepes on my scroll and, to my relief, everything that I need to make them is here. It takes me more than just a few tries to get them right, but I feel oddly satisfied when I do. This feeling increases when I realize that there's nutella in the back of the pantry. So, being the complete and utter freak that I am, I smother the crepes in nutella and call that breakfast. After that, I grab my scroll and check my messages. One is from my mother, asking me to drop by the mansion tomorrow and help her finish packing. I reply yes to that, wanting my mother to move in as soon as possible. The second is from Neon, insisting that if I don't respond within twelve hours that she will come here and break down the door to make sure that I'm alright. That makes me laugh and I tell her that I will end her if she does that, ending with a smiley face. Another message is from Coco, declaring that her mother wants to congratulate me for 'putting Jacques in his place' while the last one is from Winter, asking me to come by in a few days since Qrow will be back tomorrow night. After I finish responding, I place my scroll down on the counter and split, just for the hell of it.


	30. Weiss Schnee: Remembrance

_**Weiss Schnee  
February 1st  
Atlas**_

I slowly make my way to my father's study as I try to prolong the walk. I keep my head down, feeling nervous. I wish Caitlin was here right now, but she told me that she won't be here until tomorrow when she helps mother finish pulling her things together. I'm a little tired, to be honest, and I miss Ruby a lot. I hope she's alright and that she knows that I didn't leave because I wanted to get away from her. I left because I had to and because, despite my dislike for my father, Atlas is the safest kingdom by far. I want to get away from here, not because I can't stand living in the kingdom of Atlas but because I want to get away from my father. I actually want to call Winter and ask if I can live with her and Qrow, but I have a feeling that nothing good would come of that. I sigh, realizing that it's only two in the afternoon. I know that it's childish, but all I want to do is hide. I want to lock myself in my room and just be alone - kind of like mother, actually. Not that locking myself away is really one of my current options.

"Good afternoon, sister," Whitley says, startling me. "A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change," He adds. I look up, and I can see that he looks the same as always but yet something about him seems to be… off.

"Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today," I'm trying really hard to be nice, but part of me wants to slip into full on, as Yang would put it, Ice Queendom.

"Klein made crepes for breakfast," Whitley informs me, smirking like a little shit.

"What do you want?" I demand, feeling a bit resigned.

"I heard father shouting at someone in his study earlier," He informs me. My heart drops, and I begin to feel a little sick.

"Mother?" I ask, starting to fidget as my gaze travels back to my feet.

"No," Whitley says, acting a little bored. "She's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man."

I look up at him in surprise. I thought mother had been drinking less, but maybe not. Either way, I'm nervous now because I can imagine the kind of fight she must have gotten in with my father to be _already_ drinking in the garden. Immediately, I resolve to see her after I finish whatever it is I have to do.

"I just wanted to warn you," Whitley looks concerned, and I can't tell if this is an act of his or not. "I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine," I inform him.

"I know you will. You're strong, like Winter."

I'm incredibly suspicious because of that remark. I'm not surprised that he didn't bring up Caitlin, but Whitley has never liked any of us. Or, at the very least, he's never shown that he likes any of us. "You never liked Winter," I point out.

To my irritation, he doesn't even deny it. "True, but you can't deny her resolve."

"You seem… different," I say, voicing my suspicions.

"And you've been gone," He says. "I'll have you know that I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon. Anyway, good luck with father."

Whitley walks off, and I'm once again alone. I can't help but feel just a little grateful that he's being nice, but if Winter was here she'd probably tell me to be wary. I walk quickly towards father's study, hoping that I haven't spent too much time walking. I'd rather not get lectured - or slapped - and frankly at this point I just want to get this over with. Of course, that doesn't mean that my mind isn't wandering. I'm definitely worried about mother, and I can't wait until Qrow gets back so that I can talk to him and Winter about possibly living with them. But Ruby is at the forefront of my thoughts. I wish she was here - I want her to gently kiss me, I want her to tell me how much she loves me. I want to be sure that she's alright. That's another reason why I can't wait for Qrow to get back. He's in Patch with Ruby, Yang, and their father right now, so he'll be able to tell me how Ruby is. I'm just outside my father's study when I hear shouting. I instinctively flinch, but move to listen.

"... I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire kingdom!" Even through the door, I can clearly hear my father's voice.

"... That is a load of garbage and you know it." Hearing General Ironwood's voice, I quietly open the door and peer inside.

"I beg your pardon?" My father demands.

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" General Ironwood asks my father calmly. I can only imagine what they might have been arguing about earlier that Whitley overheard - probably something along the lines of my father bringing up the fact that General Ironwood slept with my mother and is Caitlin's father and now is involved with my mother again now that she divorced my father.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" My father exclaims irritably.

"You're blowing it out of proportion," General Ironwood tells him.

"The council will never agree to it!"

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council."

"Your dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!"

The door closes behind me and suddenly both of them are looking at me. I feel so stupid - and awkward. I stare at my feet, and am trying not to think about what Caitlin might say if she was here although I end up imagining it anyways. Something snarky or something true that my father wouldn't want pointed out, followed by her getting yelled at and then making some sort of ridiculous exit. The woman is a diva sometimes, but I love her for it. The rest of my time in here passes in a haze, thankfully, and Klein does manage to cheer me up before I start to head out into the garden. As Whitley had said, mother is drinking but not as much as I expected. In fact, she seems only a little tipsy given that she's walking around. Slowly, I move closer towards her and, impulsively, hug her.

"Weiss!" She exclaims, almost dropping her wine. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I just missed you," I feel a bit awkward again, but go on. "I heard you're moving in with General Ironwood."

"Did Caitlin tell you that?"

"Yes, I was talking to her this morning and she told me. Did she tell you that she's coming by tomorrow to help you get the rest of your things together?"

"Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow night," Mother takes my hand and we begin to walk around the garden together. I feel almost normal, but that doesn't mean that everything is the way it was. "I promise I'll come to hear you sing in, what is it…"

"Seven weeks. The charity ball is in seven weeks. How did you know I was going to be singing?"

She hesitates, but admits that father told her. "Shortly after that he got angry at me because of what Caitlin did yesterday and also because I let James - I mean  
General Ironwood - kiss me in front of reporters shortly after the divorce went through."

"But you love General Ironwood, not him. Why does he care so much? It's not as if you two are married anymore."

"I wish it could be that simple Weiss, but it's not. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be lovely. The other good thing is that in seven weeks Caitlin is supposed to have use of her arm mostly back."

"Really?" I ask, feeling a little excited about that. "That's great! Is she going to come?"

"I'm not sure. She'll probably be concerned about making another scene at a public event."

"I was actually happy for her."

"So was I," Mother admits, having another sip of her wine. "I'm glad that it's out - we don't have to worry and none of us are ashamed of it. I just want her to be happy with who she is."

"And she is."

"I know…" Lightly, mother pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to try and visit you as much as I can. Hopefully Jacques - sorry, your father - will let you come visit me and General Ironwood downtown."

"Me too," I tell her as I relax, feeling better than I have all day.


	31. Caitlin Schnee: Remembrance

_**Caitlin Schnee  
February 2nd  
Atlas**_

"Mommy?" I open the door to her room slowly, just in case she's asleep. As it turns out, she is. With a sigh, I move over to the windows and pull open the curtains dramatically. In part, I do this for the fact that I've always enjoyed dramatics but I also do this because I know the sunlight will wake her up. Slowly, her eyes flutter open and she begins to pull herself out of bed. For a moment, I'm pretty sure that she mistakes me for Klein but then she realizes that it's just me.

"Butterfly," She says, her voice still sleepy. "What time is it?"

I look at the time on my scroll. "Around one in the afternoon."

"Damn it," Mommy groans as she moves over towards me. "I didn't mean to sleep that late."

"When did you fall asleep?" I ask, feeling concerned about her insomnia coming back. I may have insomnia, but it's stress related and having an anxiety disorder doesn't really help with shutting your mind off at night anyways.

"Around two in the morning. I couldn't sleep last night because Jacques and I got into another fight and… I couldn't stop thinking about it," Mommy begins to continue packing her bags. "He… tried to force me to stay here and then… he slapped me… I didn't even mean to, but I activated my semblance and summoned a… a nevermore."

"That's incredible! I didn't know you could summon like that!" I start to help her pack her computer and such.

"I've been able to summon for a while, but I don't use that part of my semblance often. I dissipated the glyph almost as quickly as I summoned it and as I left he… accused me of severe instability… he thinks that I'd be safer if I… if I stay locked away here. I couldn't even think of anything to do except for leave… which I imagine pissed him off more."

"Is that why you decided to leave today rather than tomorrow like Weiss thought?" I ask, trying to be gentle.

"Yes," She admits softly. "I can't take it here any longer. Besides… I've felt strange recently… I can barely even describe it, it's almost like something is changing and… I don't know what."

"Well," I say, pulling the rest of her stuff together. "I'm going to go try and talk to Whitley and, of course, Weiss. Then I'll help you get whatever else you still have to put in the car in it. We can head out after that, okay?"

"Okay," Mommy pulls me into a tight hug. "I'll see you in about an hour, okay butterfly?"

I smile as I hug her back and begin to walk towards Whitley's room. If I'm lucky, he'll be there and I can try to talk some sense into him while it's not just Jacques raising him. After that, I imagine that he'll be a lost cause. Weiss hates it here, I'm sure of that, but there's not much I can do. She's not an adult until September, and if Jacques wants to keep her at home he can. Whitley may not be my favorite person in the world and he's most certainly not my favorite member of my family, but he's only thirteen so maybe I can get to him before he becomes exactly like Jacques. I want him to be happy, but I'm not going to be the evil sister who forces change - even if part of me really wants to play that role. I knock on his door quietly, and to my shock he tells me to come in.

"Whitley," I say, sounding slightly bitter.

"A pleasure to see you again sister. After what happened the other day, I'm shocked you're still allowed on the grounds," Whitley smiles slightly, to my immense annoyment.

"I'm not trying to play games, Whitley. I just want to talk."

"About your faunus girlfriend, for instance?" He asks, his voice slightly mocking. "Father was rather angry about that."

"To hell with what Jacques thinks," I mutter. "But actually that's a good starting point. See, Whitley I don't know if it ever crossed that thick head of yours but faunus are just like everyone else."

"I know that," Whitley says, in a way that is shockingly sincere. "But you don't understand how to play father's game."

"I played that game for nineteen years," I point out, hand on my hip.

"How's your arm doing?" He asks, trying to change the subject as his gaze shifts to my wrapped left.

"Not the point, Whitley."

"I don't hate the faunus, Caitlin. Honestly, I don't. But I do care about not getting slapped, or yelled at. You've never been slapped because you're different. The rest of us weren't. You scare father a little because you represent a time where he had no control. The fact that General Ironwood is your actual father scares him as well, given how much influence the man has. On top of that, now that mother is divorced from father and is involved with the General once again he is reminded that he failed in controlling her forever. Do you know just how much of the Schnee family fortune he lost in the divorce?"

"What are you talking about?" I demand, my irritation returning in haste.

"Most of the Schnee family fortune went to mother in the divorce settlement went to mother. That's not to say that father isn't still ridiculously wealthy, but it's part of why he's so angry about the council's embargo on dust exports."

"So you agree with him?" My voice is hardened, the anger seeping through.

"No. I want better rights for the faunus, but do you think I can say that without getting disowned?"

"I didn't get disowned, neither did Weiss or Winter," I point out smugly.

"It's different with the three of you. In the case of Winter and Weiss, it's all about appearances. With you it's a little about appearances, but more about the fact that you're not even his child."

"Thanks, Whitley," I respond, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just being honest. I've spent years playing the part of the perfect child and I'd rather not deal with our father for the next five years if I piss him off."

"Ooo... look who is finally swearing," I respond. I would cross my arms and lean to the side if I could.

"No one's around except for you. I have nothing to lose," He says. "For the record, did I ever tell you that you're my favorite sister?"

"Quit trying to make me take your side through flattering me," I glare at him, my right hand still on my hip.

"I'm not lying," Whitley responds, and even though I don't want to trust him I can practically feel his sincerity. That's thing about Whitley - when he wants you to know something he makes sure you do. To my surprise, he awkwardly gives me hug as I'm leaving.

"I'll talk to you later," He says.

"Maybe," I tell him, haughtily walking out as I usually would.

Weiss's room is actually pretty far from Whitley's. I use that to my advantage, as it means I can prolong the walk to gain time to think about what my brother said. He's a total jerk most of the time, and I'm not going to believe any of the warm and fuzzy things he said. Why? Because he has never given me a reason to trust him. Just being family isn't enough. I honestly hope that he wasn't lying about his care about the rights of the faunus because that would be a major step forward for him, at least in my opinion.

"Weiss?" I ask, letting myself in since her door was open. It's only a few seconds after that that I am engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from my sister.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Weiss lets me go before having me sit down on the bed next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine," I tell her. "My arm doesn't hurt too bad right now, which is good. I can't wait to get this damned wrap off in six weeks."

"Mother told me about that," She admits. "Hey, did you hear that I'm singing at the SDC charity ball in seven weeks?"

"I did."

"Are you going?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure if I can."

"How come?"

"Have you met Jacques? I'm taking my chances by just being here to see you and mother. I mean, I also talked to Whitley -"

"What'd he say?"

"He told me that I'm his favorite sister and the only reason he pretends to agree with Jacques is to maintain his status. Of course, I don't believe him."

"You shouldn't. Since when has he ever given us a reason to trust him?"

"I know, right!" I exclaim, falling backwards dramatically. I check the time on my scroll. "Sorry Weiss, I've got to head out."

"At least promise you'll find a way to come to my performance," Weiss looks at me sadly and I sigh, feeling awful.

"Oh alright! I have a feeling that my father will probably be going, so he'll probably bring mommy with him. In that case, I'll just bring Neon along and come with them."

"Great!" Weiss hugs me one last time before I leave. "And hey, you'll have use of your arm back by then too!"

"I'm looking forward to it," I tell her, as I casually leave her room. Now I just have to help mommy get whatever bags she still needs to get out to her car there and then I'll be heading out. Things, in my opinion, are overall starting to look up. Soon enough, I'm sure Weiss will get to see Ruby again. Qrow will be back in a few hours, Winter gets to spend time with her husband and, you know what? I'm doing fine. We're all doing better.

I should have known that something would disrupt that.


	32. Willow Schnee: Maidens And Kingdoms

_**Willow Schnee  
February 3rd  
Atlas**_

It's only been a day since I finally moved in with James and our daughter, and I already feel happier than I did before. Not that that's to say that I feel perfect; I've been getting these weird flashes of light at random times, and I've gotten some nasty spike headaches along with flashes of impossible intuition. I keep reminding myself that I don't believe in magic, but a part of me is leaning in that direction. It's completely ridiculous, I'm not a child after all, but that doesn't mean that my mind isn't considering it as a possibility. I try to reason away the issues; the flashes of light could simply be because I'm not eating enough and the same goes for the spike headaches. I'm not sure about the flashes of impossible intuition, so I write it off to coincidence. Caitlin is currently working on an art project in her room - she showed me her basic sketches for it. It reads: _Can't wish away the dismal days, can't bring back what is gone_ and is surrounded by a blackbird, shattered glass, dying trees, and, in my opinion ironically, a unicorn. She used her personal calligraphy to write the words; the crazy thing about that is that she taught herself calligraphy. I'm a little tired but I slept better last night than I have in a while, which is an improvement in any case. It's about seven thirty in the evening so James should be home soon, to my relief.

"Hey, mommy, do you happen to have any lipstick you don't use?" Caitlin asks, coming down the stairs into the second floor living room.

"Yeah, why?" I'm confused and a little suspicious; she's never asked something like that before.

"I want to use lipstick as a medium in my art project," She tells me, bouncing a little. "See, not a lot of people use that kind of thing as a medium and I think lipstick has about the same consistency and composition of a soft oil pastel."

"I'll get you one," I run into the bathroom for a minute to pull out two or three of my older pinks that I don't use anymore. "Here," I say, handing them to her while her smile widens. "I definitely want to see this project of yours when it's done."

"Of course you will!" Caitlin is bouncing and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks mommy!"

She skips back up to her room while go back to my romance novel. A countess and a commoner alongside a prince and a princess. Basically the epitome of convoluted schemes and families. Which is, I suppose, a decent analogy to my life before the divorce. I'm about halfway through my chapter when I hear the front door open. I mark my page and start to head down the stairs, but then I start to fall. All I see is light that looks like fire and everything feels hazy. Then there's this jolt of energy and a heavy buzzing sound and as I hit the floor my vision foggily begins to return. I can see James running towards me and I can faintly hear Caitlin coming down the stairs, having heard the crash.

"Willow!" James immediately lifts me up, I push my hand onto the wall, trying to steady myself against both him and the wall. "Are you alright?"

My vision is still slightly hazy, but I nod. "Mostly… I think… it was weird… like a white and blue fire with… excessive amounts of energy running into me while there was this noise…"

James pulls me into him faster than I could have thought possible. "I think I might know what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asks, as James leads me upstairs. "Seriously, what -"

"Not now," He tells her. Even though it's a bit hazy, Caitlin's face is clear enough for me to know that she'll press the subject later. Still, she heads back up to her room to continue with her artwork. On the other hand, James leads me into our room and while I sit down on our bed he closes the door and locks it.

"Willow, this is going to sound crazy but I need you to try to summon without a glyph."

"What?" I beyond confused.

"Just… think of something you associate with each of the seasons and try to summon it without a glyph."

"You're joking, right?"

"No… I… please just try," James takes my hand and lightly kisses my cheek. "The only time I've heard what you described is -"

"I'll try it, but I don't think it will work," I tell him as I close my eyes and try to summon the first thing that comes to my mind. Snow. For a few seconds, nothing happens but then I feel something cold fall onto my face and when I open my eyes I can see that it's snowing in our room. There's no glyph and I panick slightly, trying to stop it. It does, thank god, but I'm shaking now. Lightly, James takes me into his arms to comfort me. Neither of us say anything for a while, but then he gently starts.

"Willow, do you remember the story of the four maidens?"

"Of course I do, why?" I still don't understand how I did that, and I'm not sure why he would start asking me about fairytales.

"Normally, I wouldn't be telling you about this but, clearly, things have changed," He sighs before continuing. "The group I was in with Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow wasn't just a group - we knew about things that very few people in Remnant do. One of these things was the existence of the four maidens."

"Wait… so the maidens are real?"

"That's exactly what I said when Oz first told me that. But tell me, Willow, do you honestly believe that without magic that doing what you just did is possible without the aid of a glyph?"

"Of course not! But, what are you saying? Do you -"

"Willow, I'm almost certain that you're the new winter maiden. What you described happening just before you fell, that sounds exactly like a transfer of the maiden's powers to its new host."

"So I'm… a maiden?"

"I'm going to see if Glynda can come up to Atlas to see if she agrees but, yes, I think this means that you're one of the four maidens now."

"The powers -"

"I know enough about them to be able to try and help you with dealing with them. Just wait a few more days - I'm sure that I can get Glynda here soon enough."

"This is insane…"

"I know," He admits. "But, Willow, have I ever lied to you? About anything?"

"No. That's part of why I love you."

"Exactly. Do you really think that I would even throw out the possibility of you being a maiden if I didn't think that it was near certain that that was the case?"

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't know how to process this right now."

* * *

 _ **Willow Schnee  
February 9th  
Atlas**_

"No, James is right, you definitely are the new winter maiden," Glynda says as she paces around the second floor living room. "This is good though."

"How come?" I ask, still not understanding.

Glynda sighs and crosses her arms as she stops pacing. "There are two reasons: Naturally, we know where you are so that means we can help you with the powers as well as protect you. The second is that it didn't fall into the hands of someone… well someone like Cinder Fall. I assume James told you everything?"

"Yes," I say, looking to James who sits down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Then I think it would be best for me to remain here for a while to help train you. As I understand it, James doesn't have enough time to train you between the council, his military duties, and, if I'm not mistaken, Atlas Academy going back to session in three weeks. I," Glynda stops, turning towards the door to the third floor. With a flick of her riding crop, the door swings open and Caitlin freezes. Eavesdropping, of course. For a few seconds, she simply stares at the three of us awkwardly before she walks into the room and leans against the wall.

"Caitlin…" James says, shaking his head. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything," She says with a smirk. "So… you're the winter maiden?"

Glynda stares at Caitlin and then sighs. "You're an interesting person Caitlin and if I had to bet you'll go far as a huntress. Still, I think you need a slap on the wrist."

"Glynda -"

"Don't even, James," Glynda responds irritably. "Just because -"

"I don't think we need to do that," I tell her. "Besides, Caitlin is going back to Atlas Academy when session begins again so there's really no point -"

"Do you really want to bring a nineteen year old girl into this, Willow? I'm not going to fight you on it if you and James both agree -"

"We do," James says, taking my hand in his. "And she's not going to Atlas Academy alone. Adrianna Scarlatina and Tiffany Adel have both enrolled Velvet and Coco."

"I'm assuming that the three of them will be on a team?"

"It only makes sense," James tells her. "They have shown that they work well together and they also attended Beacon Academy at around the same time."

"Coco and Velvet are a year ahead of her -"

"Caitlin's fighting in the during the fall of Beacon is enough evidence to push her up into their year."

"What?" Caitlin says, her eyes widening in shock. "You aren't serious -"

"I am," James informs her. "You're talented enough to be pushed up a year. When session resumes, you, Coco, and Velvet will decide together who will lead your team."

Caitlin is shaking a little. "But I won't have usage of my left arm back until about two weeks after that -"

"And while you will still be going easier than usual you will still be able to train."

"This is besides the point, James, and you know it," Glynda tells him, crossing her arms again. "Can we please focus?"

"I'm just going to stand over here…" Caitlin says as she moves back up against the wall.

"So," I begin, shifting my gaze from James to Glynda. "How do we start?"

"Well for one thing I need to focus your aura. As well, there are probably a few things that I'll need to explain further. To be honest, it doesn't really help matters that many places still blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon and Vale."

"Do you all know what this is?" Caitlin says quietly. "Everyone is freaking out over the possibility of war being declared, when to an extent it already has been," She turns to look at all of us and then continues. "You know what this is? A whisper war. A war between kingdoms that is over knowledge. A war out of fear of the unknown. People blame Atlas, in my opinion, because they weren't there and because it's the easiest conclusion to come to. Still, with the CCTS out inhibiting international communication… we need to be careful."

We all just stare at her for a few seconds in silence before James speaks. "She's right."

"I know," Glynda says. "It's part of why I suggested that Winter head to Mistral in a few weeks to continue her investigation there. I'm sure Qrow will find a reason to go with her. Actually, having Qrow with her would be a good thing - he blends in better and can help her appear less… Atlesian."

"That makes sense, but if there becomes a threat in Mistral then she and the others involved in this case will be withdrawn. She's leaving in about a week," James turns back to me. "I promise she'll be okay, Willow."

"I know she will - she's strong… I'm just nervous about... well about being the winter maiden."

"I'm not going to lie," Glynda looks at me sympathetically. "It does put you at risk. But James and I will do everything in our power to protect you."

"I love you Willow," James tells me, pulling me close. "I know this is stressful, but I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise."

"I know… I love you too," I'm crying a little now and James holds me close, rubbing my back.

"I'll start training you in a few days," Glynda says, turning to leave. "You have my number - if you need anything just send me a message."


	33. Whitley Schnee: Changelings

_**Whitley Schnee  
February 18th  
Atlas  
**_  
Lonely. That's how I feel right now. It's ridiculous when you really think about it, but to be honest I can't get what Caitlin said to me about my 'loyalties' out of my head. I wasn't lying when I said I don't hate the faunus, but I also wasn't lying when I told her that I need to play father's game. She's lucky, in my opinion, because she doesn't have to deal with this. Her parents adore her - only one of mine actually cares. I may be father's favorite child, but that doesn't mean that he loves me. After all, he didn't love mother and he drove her away to the point where she finally snapped. Weiss has started working on her song for the charity ball in a few weeks, and I know that her lyrics are about father. _Born to live your legacy, existing just to fill you needs. A casualty of this so-called family that you have turned into a travesty._ Yeah, pretty much a perfect description of my family. It's quiet around the house except for Weiss's singing and the occasional humming or movement of the staff. I've been in my room alone for hours, just going through files on my scroll and occasionally messaging one of my friends. A lot of people will assume that I have no friends, but they forget that I attend one of the best private schools in Atlas where there are people like me who don't want to be friends with me just because of who I am. Besides, it's better than it could be otherwise. I don't understand what drove my sisters to become huntresses, but I don't care. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I look at my scroll again, no new messages. I'm not sure why, but I want to get some explanation from Caitlin about what she meant. I hesitate to call her though, and the truth is it's because I have a feeling what she'll say. She's bitter, angry, difficult to please, a perfectionist, tenacious, but even more than that I think she's sad. She's made mistakes and people have wronged her. She's sought revenge but backed down because she couldn't make herself reveal the truth about certain people because she wanted to reveal the truth for the wrong reasons. How do I know this? Eavesdropping on her conversation with Winter, of course.

" _It's the right fight, but for the wrong reasons,"_ She told Winter. " _I want to do this, but I can't. Something is holding me back. I guess that makes me weak."_

" _No,"_ Winter responded. " _That's strength. That's you doing the right thing even when the wrong thing shines brighter."_

I know that she's struggled - at thirteen she got caught up in White Fang activity and it's scarred her. She's not perfect. As she would put it, she's not good but at the same time she's not evil. So even though I don't want to get yelled at, I'm going to call her anyway. Shockingly, she picks up on the first ring.

"Whitley, I'm busy right now. Is something so urgent that -"

"What did you mean when you kept implying that I'm weak?"

"Oh, so you picked up on that after thirteen years?" Caitlin asks rhetorically.

"I'm not weak. None of us are -"

"If you weren't weak you would stand up against Jacques like every other fucking person in our family!" Caitlin sounds more emotional than usual. "You would stand your ground!"

"I want to preserve myself!" I snap at her, allowing my emotions to come through. "I don't want to risk getting -"

"Shut up! Don't tell me that you want to preserve yourself because all of us have a strong self-preservation instinct. You take that concept to another level you little -"

"Please don't -"

"I want to know why you're actually calling. Did Jacques put you up to it?"

"No!" I want to scream, but control myself. "I just wanted to know what you meant by implying that I'm weak!"

"Didn't I just explain that?"

"Is that really all you have to say about why you think I'm weak?"

"Oh I don't just _think_ that you're weak, I _know_ that you're weak," Caitlin sounds extremely bitter, even over the line. "If you don't want people to think that you're weak, then prove it."

"I'm not you… or Winter… I'm not even like Weiss."

"You hate all three of us - you know mommy hates that, right? She never got along well with her sisters and now they're dead because of the White Fang and she can't help but feel guilty because -"

"I know."

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it."

"You don't have to be so cruel -"

"And you don't have to let yourself be played for a fool."

"Father only wants the best for -"

"Jacques only cares about two things: Himself, and winning."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" She snaps. "If that wasn't true then I wouldn't be here, they would still be married, and he wouldn't have crushed the heart and soul out of the SDC!"  
"You're being dramatic!"

"On the contrary I'm being realistic!"

"I wasn't lying when I said you're my favorite sister!"

Caitlin pauses, and then sighs. "Really? I have a hard time believing that."

"Just because you don't want to believe it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"You sound like you're trying to lead a worship service. Tell me the -"

"I actually care about you. I actually care about Winter and Weiss. I actually care about mother, but I'll be damned if I let myself suffer the amount of pain that you all have gone through."

"Then I was right! You only care about yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"Then damn right prove it!"

"Caitlin -"

"I'm not going to play whatever game this is with you. I'm not going to be some pawn -"

"You're not a pawn, and I -"

"You're just as manipulative as Jacques is, and you're just too blind to see what that man has done to you!"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why can't you just accept that some of us don't take unnecessary risks?"

"Oh, so this is about you?"

"It's about protecting me and our family -"

"You don't even really know what that word means, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Caitlin hesitates before angrily responding. "Figure it out."

"But -"

The line clicks off and, irritably, I set down my scroll. I'm not selfish and I'm not being played for a fool. I'm doing what's best for me. It's in my best interests to play father's game for as long as possible because that's how I'll go far. I know that if I cross him that it will get me nowhere, or at least nowhere I want to be. Look where crossing him has gotten… well I suppose that it's worked out nicely for Winter and Caitlin in the end but I'm not willing to take the risks they have and continue to take. So that means I'm back to loneliness. I hate being alone, it's colder than any other feeling and it reminds me that I'm just Whitley Schnee. I'm not some powerful person - yet - and I'm just the son of one of the most powerful men in Remnant. That's why a part of me - albeit a very small part of me - wants to go and spend time with Weiss. Still, the rational side of me recognizes that Weiss will be suspicious and probably just as sharp with me as Caitlin was. How many times am I going to be the one who is unlikeable and left in the dark?

Maybe I should change… no not change, reveal myself. Maybe I should show my family who I really am.


	34. Caitlin Schnee: Atlas Academy

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Atlas Academy; Atlas  
February 29th**_

"...And since they are third years coming from Beacon Academy, this trio is going to choose their leader and team name now," I'm shaking. See, all of the other students of Atlas Academy are here as Coco, Velvet, and I form a team and declare one of us to be the team leader.

"Caitlin Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina, and Coco Adel will now begin," My father says as we all move towards the center of the stage.

"I want Coco Adel to be our team leader," I say to the crowd. I'm expecting Velvet to nod, but she and Coco push in front of me.

"Actually," Coco says, determination written all over her face. "I want Caitlin Schnee to be our team leader."

"I agree with that," Velvet says. "I also want Caitlin Schnee to be our team leader."

"I think that's a majority," Coco turns to my father who nods. "And we all agree that our name is Team CVC."

I'm going to kill them later. I subtly glare at Coco and Velvet as we head to our dorm - I cannot believe them. Of course, Coco is giving me a sick grin while Velvet keeps smiling. I don't understand why they want me to be team leader - my last team, well let's just say that didn't end well. We got along pretty well, but Evelyn's mother dragged her back to Vacuo while Regina and Gwendolyn went back to Mistral with their parents. My team didn't stay together - that's not exactly promising, is it? I know that it's not my fault that their families took them back to their respective kingdoms, but still. I collapse back onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling, eventually leaning over to grab a book. I'm just into the first chapter when Coco snatches the book out of my hands.

"Coco!" I scream. "Give that back!"

"Talk babe," She says with a smirk.

"Talk about what?" I ask, confused.

"Why are you being so anti-social?"

"Because I'm an introvert," I tell her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Is that a problem?"

"What Coco's trying to ask is are you upset that you're team leader," Velvet tells me, sitting down next to me.

"Well I'm not exactly a good leader," I tell them, the same argument I used against Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"Bullshit," Coco says, irritably flipping her hair. "You're being irrational and you know it."

"I'm not being irrational," I glance briefly at my arm, still bandaged though it will be let loose and I'll be allowed to use it again in two weeks. "Besides it's not like I'm really capable of fighting right now."

"I'm also calling bullshit on that, because you fought in the Battle of Beacon with your arm in worse condition than that."

"So?"

"You're strong, you're resilient, you're powerful in your own right. Sorry not sorry that Velvs and I made you team leader."

"Coco -"

"I don't want to hear it. Now, why don't we just listen to _Thank You For The Venom_ ," Coco plugs her scroll into a speaker and starts to play the song. "I know that My Chemical Romance is one of your favorite bands."

I sigh, and begin listen closely. This is one of my favorite songs. With my full voice, I begin to sing along while thinking about what this means to me. _Sister, I'm not much a poet but a criminal and you never had a chance. Love it, or leave it, you can't understand. A pretty face, but you do so carry on, and on, and on.  
_  
You've always got to carry on, because something is always going to be there to make you stumble and fall.

 _I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me. I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on, and on, and on, and on. Love is the red, the rose on your coffin door. What's life like, bleeding on the floor, the floor, the floor?_

I love that, you know why? Because it doesn't do me any good to deny who I am. I won't change for anyone. I am me.

 _You'll never make me leave. I wear this on my sleeve. Give me a reason to believe_

Believe that I am worth it. Believe that people care about me. Believe that I'm not alone.

 _So give me all your poison and give me all your pills. And give me all your hopeless hearts, and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will._

Sometimes you've got to risk and sacrifice it all to save people you care about. I would do anything for my sisters, hell I'd do anything for Neon or my mother or my father.

 _Preach all you want, but who's gonna save me? I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load. Black is the kiss, the touch of a serpent son it ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one, and one, and one, and one._

The world of Remnant isn't an easy one to live in, but we've all got to deal with what we've got. If we died everytime we fell, then what's the point?

 _You'll never make me leave. I wear this on my sleeve. Give me a reason to believe.  
_ I'm not going to ever stop fighting. I'm a huntress - I fight to protect myself and people I care about, people I love. But I also fight for people I don't know. I'm a fighter.

 _So give me all your poison, and give me all your pills. And give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want then fire at will. You'll never make me leave, I wear this on my sleeve. You wanna follow something? Give me a better cause to lead. Just give me what I need. Give me a reason to believe._

I don't fight singularly for Atlas, or Vale, or Mistral, or Vacuo. I fight for _all_ of the kingdoms. I fight for people and faunus because we're all worth fighting for. I want to slay monsters because I want to save and protect people.

 _So give me all your poison and give me all your pills. And give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want then fire at will. So give me all your poison (fire at will), and give me all your pills. And give me all your hopeless hearts (fire at will), and make me ill. You're running after something (fire at will), that you'll never kill. If this is what you want (fire at will), then fire at will._

"You know," Velvet says shyly. "You've got a beautiful voice."

I'm so embarrassed now. "Oh… thank you…"

"Maybe we should get some sleep?" Coco smirks at both of us. "After all, we don't want to freak everyone out with scary sleeplessness."

"Oh alright!" I roll over to my side while Coco and Velvet climb into Coco's bed together. Not too long after that, I fall asleep - thank Oum.

 **Author's Note: Team CVC is pronounced "Team Caffeine". Read. Review. PM.  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	35. Weiss Schnee: Tipping Point

_**Weiss Schnee**_  
 _ **SDC Charity Ball; Atlas**_  
 _ **March 13th**_

I hate this. In fact, I hate this so much that I want to start using the strong words Caitlin uses to describe things she doesn't like but since I'm right next to my father that's probably not the best plan. Not if I want to retain my head or avoid getting slapped. Want to talk about growing up as a Schnee? Well it isn't rosy like I'm sure many people think it is. Ruby even called me princess… Almost immediately, I try to push thoughts of Ruby Rose out of my mind to no avail. It all comes back and creates a sinking pit in my stomach. Her face, her smile, her beautiful personality and optimism. Yes, she could get under my skin with those but I still love them. She may be a complete dolt, but she is my dolt.

I wonder if she even remembers me. Does she think about me? I know that I think about her all the time. Even my subconcious does - I've had some… sexy dreams about the two of us. We haven't ever… gone all the way… but I've thought about what it may feel like for her to touch me and for me… to touch her. I love her so much and if I ever get the chance to see her again… well then maybe I'll ask her to touch me. I hope I won't disappoint her though. There are far more beautiful girls than me - my breasts are small, I've got a scar above and below my eye, and the best - I suppose - that you could say is that I'm slim, have hips, and mostly even features.

Remembering the feel of her lips against my own only serves to sadden me further and remind me how much I'm missing. I don't hate living in Atlas, I just hate living at home in Atlas. If I could live outside of my home in Atlas, then I wouldn't have a problem with it.

Especially if Ruby was with me.

I sigh as I watch the people come into and move around the party - my mother actually showed up, but if I had to bet the only reason she came is because General Ironwood did. I scan the room for my sister, but I'm distracted by a rainbow rushing past me and then turning around to pull a girl towards her. It's not until the movement stops that I realize that that was Neon grabbing my sister. I want to go over towards her where I can see her talking with her parents and Neon, but just as I'm about to move my father stops me. Irritably, I come up with the first excuse that comes to my head and walk off - not towards my sister - towards the painting of Beacon. I feel so many emotions looking at it, but the dominant one is sadness.

"It's beautiful," A voice says, coming up to me while I don't break my cold gaze. "You two match."

"Yes," I say irritably. "It's a lovely painting."

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?"

Sighing, I respond. "You are leaving a lot to be desired."

"Well I've always appreciated honesty," He tells me, offering his hand. "Henry. Marigold."

"Weiss Schnee," I inform him, loosely gripping his hand.

The rest of my… exchange with him passes in a blur to say the least. I'm just trying to come up with a decent excuse to get away from him at this point, but of course he just has to be a complete little… jerk (Caitlin would have used a stronger word) who has no understanding of things that matter. I feel myself starting to crack, just a little, because it seems like no one gives a damn. I mean... sure my sister, her girlfriend, her parents, and I do but everyone else doesn't. At least it feels that way. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Caitlin subtly glaring at my father while Whitley is trying to get her attention. Eventually it looks like she gives in and agrees to hear him out on whatever he's trying to tell her, but not without crossing her arms in annoyance. Her arm is finally able to be used again, and I know that she's beyond relieved about that. Tonight, her hair is up in the way it usually is while her makeup is also the same as usual. Still, she looks nicer than I'm used to - for one thing she's wearing a dress and, to my shock, heels. The dress is black and goes down to her knees while the top has a scoop down with two large straps in lieu of sleeves. It's… retro, but cute.

"But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale?"

My attention is caught in anger, and I tense up as I hear what comes next.

"It was a long time coming if you ask me."

"Honey…"

"What? You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think that they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance!"

Even though I'm not usually the one to get unbelievably pissed off at people, this time I do. "Shut up!" I shout at her despite the physical distance. "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

"Excuse me?" The woman asks, glaring at me.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing!" I respond. "Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!"

"Weiss that's enough!" My father says as he moves towards me, grabbing my arm. I can see my mother looking at me in concern while Caitlin is winking at me - support in her own way - and then Whitley is faintly smiling. That little shit.

"Let go of me!" I start to pull away, but am pulled right back.

"You're embarrassing the family!"

"I said let go!" I break free with a harsh tug, but I lose my balance. I see my mother running towards me as I fall to the floor but she doesn't reach me fast enough to stop the glyph. Just as she gets to my side and is starting to try and help me up a boarbatusk is charging at the woman. I cover my eyes expecting the worst when I hear a gunshot and look up. The woman is okay since General Ironwood shot to boarbatusk before it could hurt her, but she's beyond pissed. I see her glaring at me in full disdain while my mother is getting me back on my feet.

"Arrest her!" The woman screams at General Ironwood who looks back at me while she continues her rant. "What are you waiting for? She's insane - she should be locked up!"

"Shut up," Caitlin tells her, slipping off one of her heels. "Or I'll do the damage that the summoned grimm didn't."

"No, you won't," Mother takes Caitlin and slips her shoe back onto her foot.

"But..." Caitlin protests, reaching down towards her foot while mother takes her hand and ankle to stop her.

"She's the only one making sense around here," General Ironwood tells the woman, glancing at me. "Thanks for the party, Jacques."

Caitlin, Neon, mother, and General Ironwood all leave very casually after that. I wish I could go with them, but no. Instead I'm stuck here - getting glared at and knowing that I'm in a world of trouble now. At least now I know that I don't have to act like my father's perfect little girl. I'm exactly who I am and he can't change that. He married into the family and I am doing my best to uphold the honor of the Schnee family name. Becoming a huntress is part of how I'm going to do that. Speaking of defiance though, I think this is probably the time to start using those words Caitlin does. I'm done with trying to be a perfect lady, a perfect Schnee.

So, fuck. Fuck all of this now.

 **Author's Note: I know, I know. This is obscenely late and fairly short as a chapter which is near unforgivable. If you're still here, please show me your love/support and READ, REVIEW, PM. I love _ALL_ of you guys.  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	36. Caitlin Schnee: Tipping Point

_**Caitlin Schnee  
SDC Charity Ball; Atlas  
March 13th  
**_  
"I'm not sure I like the feeling I'm getting just being here," Mommy tells me, fidgeting more than usual.

"Then let's think about how you're the winter maiden," I tell her, smirking slightly. "I mean, you could probably get sweet revenge on Jacques right here and right now if you wanted to."

"Caitlin!" Mommy starts trying to act like she's angry, but I see right through and she knows it. "You know I can't do that - my control over my powers isn't that great and if I try to use them here it's probably going to do the opposite of what I want."

"You have better control than you think," My father tells her as he wraps an arm around her waist. "But I wouldn't recommend making it hail - besides Caitlin's ideas are not always thought all the way out."

"Oh, so like fighting when my arm is broken?"

"Not that I wasn't impressed by that, but it wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done. You then decided to cheat with the not using your arm while it was healing."

"You can't prove that!" I exclaim, crossing my arms. "I can use both of them like normal now and… and…."

Mommy laughs as I try to come up with an explanation. "If you hadn't cheated, there wouldn't have been violet paint on your fingers."

"Maybe I was finger painting! Maybe, maybe I just wanted to stick my hands in purple paint!"

"We all know that that's not the case," Mommy starts to put her hair down while think of a distraction.

"So… back to the maiden thing. I have a few guesses for what it's like to inherit the power, the first of which is my favourite: You're wide awake and you feel like you're dying."

Mommy laughs. "You're acting like I've been cursed - that I've only got six months to live before I get torn to pieces."

"Torn to pieces by what? Grimm population in Atlas is ridiculously low, which is why -"

"Uh… Caitlin?" I whip around and glare at my half-brother who has come up behind me. I cross my arms menacingly, trying to intimidate him. Out of the corner of my eye, I send a sharp glare Jacques's way - just in case he told Whitley to bother me though he doesn't respond. Turning back to Whitley, I sigh.

"What?" I demand, doing my best to sound beyond irritated.

"Can we… talk?" Whitley looks at me nervously and I sigh, snatching his wrist and moving out of the earshot of most people.

"What is it?" I hiss, not wanting this to take very long.

"Well… I see your arm has returned to normal," Whitley half-smiles, but I retain my glare.

"Is that it? You've noticed that my arm has healed? Do you even know how -"

"Roman Torchwick's wife pushed you out of an airship," He responds simply. "That was just my gateway into an actual dialogue with you."

"I'm so impressed," I push my glasses further up on my nose as I continue my facade.

"You're so icy," Whitley clasps his hands behind his back and fidgets - nervous I suspect.

"I'm a Schnee - what do you expect?" My challenge is evident in my voice, and he rises to it.

"You're also an Ironwood," Whitley points out - plainly smug.

"Yes," I respond, crossing my arms. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Almost too quickly, he adds. "Why would I have a problem with that?"

"You're such a liar."

"Okay so maybe it makes me a little uncomfortable," Whitley looks at me nervously before continuing. "But you're still my sister."

"Cut the bullshit."

"Caitlin -"

"Is family just a game to you like it is to Jacques? Because I feel like you've just become his pawn over the years."

"Don't be a -"

"Bitch? Well as for you, don't be such a dick."

"Shut up!" I turn around as I hear Weiss's voice, and when I see her my gaze almost immediately travels to the woman she's shouting at. "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

"Excuse me?" The woman demands of Weiss, sending her a dark look. Even though I'm sure Weiss has a good reason for acting like this, part of me wonders if she has a death wish. Not that that stops her.

"You're all just standing around talking about _nothing_!" Weiss presses on. "Worrying about you hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean _anything_!"

Jacques moves towards Weiss and grabs her arm. I wink at Weiss in support - that's been our nonverbal signal for sisterly support since before I can remember. Mommy, on the other hand, is looking at Weiss with immense concern while my father wraps an arm around her. "Weiss that's enough!" Jacques snaps at her. Next to me, Whitley is faintly smiling - what does he know?

"Let got of me!" Weiss responds, starting to pull away while being pulled right back. I have to restrain myself from reacting in Weiss's support.

"You're embarrassing the family!" Jacques tells her, but this time - for once in my mind - she doesn't do what he says.

"I said let go!" She shouts, breaking free with a harsh tug. Mommy breaks into a run towards her as she falls to the floor, but unfortunately (depending on how you look at it - I personally feel that if this didn't happen that Weiss wouldn't have become the boss bitch Schnee that she is) doesn't reach Weiss before she reaches the floor and summons a glyph by mistake. It's just as mommy is able to help get her off of the ground that a grimm is charging at the woman. Even though Weiss is covering her eyes in anticipation for the woman to get hurt, a very sick part of me wants the woman to have it. To be fair though, in the end it's a good thing that my father manages to shoot down Weiss's summoned grimm before it manages to hurt the woman. Not that she doesn't enter complete and utter bitch mode. She glares heavily at Weiss as mommy brings her back up onto her feet.

"Arrest her!" The woman screams at my father in complete anger. Still, he looks back at Weiss while Little Miss Rich (I never claimed to be nice - I've said I'm a shitty person before and I meant it) continues her rant. "What are you waiting for? She's insane - she should be locked up!"

I can't deal with this anymore, so I react in the first way I can think of. "Shut up," I demand of her as I slip off one of my… as Ruby called them, 'Stupid Lady Stilts'. "Or I'll do the damage that the summoned grimm didn't."

"No, you won't," Mommy has made her way back towards me and takes me by the hand and slips my shoe back onto my foot - much to my dismay.

"But..." I protest as I reach back down towards my foot again while mommy re-affirms her grasp on my hand and ankle to stop her.

"She's the only one making sense around here," My father plainly tells the woman, glancing at Weiss again. "Thanks for the party, Jacques."

What do we do after this? Ha, if you thought we'd stay, I can tell you that mommy and Jacques would have gotten into a worse fight than the did on the phone later that night. No, we left very casually after that. Yes, my girlfriend was with me the whole night but that doesn't mean that we spent as much time together at the party as I hoped. Anyways, we got home and Neon and I crashed in my room while my parents spent some - okay, a lot of - time in the kitchen, discussing a variety of things. I know that it was around three in the morning when Glynda showed up after hearing about what happened. I also know that Weiss has lost her status as heiress and that it's gone to Whitley. Turns out he wanted it to happen.

So I was right, he is a lost cause.

 **As always: READ. REVIEW. PM.  
** **~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	37. Weiss Schnee: Outsed

_**Weiss Schnee  
Schnee Family Manor; Atlas  
March 17th**_

 _"Ruby…" My breath hitches as she moves closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her forehead against mine._

 _"Shh…Weiss, it's alright. I'm here, aren't I?"_

 _"But what about -"_

 _"This night is just about the two of us, isn't it? You know though, your house is weird… and cold," Ruby giggles some and I can't help but smile despite knowing the truth._

 _"I'm from a broken family, Rubes, what do you expect?"_

 _Ruby sighs and pulls me closer. "I just want you to be happy."_

 _"I want you," I tell her, passion written all through my voice. "Please… Ruby -"_

 _"I want you too, Weiss, but is this really -"_

 _"When else are we going to get this chance? We've been separated for months and I don't know if I'll lose you again."_

 _"You'll never lose me."_

 _"Jaune lost Pyrrha," I point out, but regretting it soon after._

 _"I know," Ruby says, gently bringing her lips down on mine. "But we're different - we're special."_

 _"Does this have anything to do with your silver eyes, what they did that night? Is that what makes you so sure -"_

 _"I don't know what my silver eyes mean… I just passed out and you know -'_

 _I cut her off with a hard kiss, and without even thinking I use a glyph to lock the door - no one is getting in here, no one is going to ruin my night. Even though it's hesitant at first, just like our first kiss was, Ruby responds with equal passion as she moves her hands through my hair. I fall backwards onto my bed and Ruby, albeit nervously, climbs on top of me and continues to kiss me with fervor. Slowly, I reach my hands upwards and gently remove her cape - tossing it aside as her kisses trail downwards to my neck. Her top and corset come off next, revealing her red bra and I can't help but smile as I begin to see more of the woman I love. Not wanting me to have all of the fun, Ruby unzips my dress and slides it off of me in a quick, fluid motion. Although I'm feeling a little self-conscious, I pull Ruby's skirt off - followed by her tights._

 _"Oh Weiss…" Cupping my breasts, Ruby pulls herself down on me and kisses me deeply. "You're so beautiful."_

 _"Ruby," I moan softly as Ruby bites my lip and removes my panties and unhooked my bra. Her hand reaches down and begins to finger me . I was already fairly wet, but this only increases as she plays with my folds and whatnot. I reach upwards to pull off her bra and, gently, I begin to kiss her around her breasts. Ruby then plunges two of her fingers into me and turns the around while inside me; I moan but am cut off by Ruby kissing me - hard. I can feel myself getting hot, and I know that I'm going to come soon. Still, I won't let her just make me feel things - I follow what she did and enter her myself. Gasping in surprise, Ruby leans further as she continues to finger me while I do the same to her. I ride my orgasm out just as Ruby begins hers - I must be doing something right if she comes so quickly - and after we've both ridden out I gently lean over and give her a tame, gentle kiss._

 _"I love you Rubes…"_

 _"I love you too Weiss…"_

My eyes flutter open and, as I sit up, I sigh in regret. If only my dream had real. If Only i didn't have to wake up and realize that it wasn't real, that Ruby still isn't with me. Rolling over, I check the time on my scroll: 8:34 AM. Getting out of bed, I walk over to my window and tear my curtains open as I step out onto the balcony. Time passes as I allow my thoughts to take the lead - my dream still at the forefront of my thoughts. Ruby… she may be a dolt, but it's part of why I love her. Sighing once again, I pull my hair up into its off center ponytail and add in my tiara while pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans and a white-blue gradient sweatshirt with a dark blue tank top under it. Today I just want to be comfortable, which is also why I don't go for heels today - no today I go for my black and white high tops.

"Miss Schnee?" Klein comes up from behind me as I leave my room.

"Yes?" I respond as I turn around, relieved that it's Klein and not anyone else.

"Your father would like to speak to you in his office," With a sympathetic look, Klein adds. "I think Winter is here as well - probably part of why he wants to speak with you."

"Thank you Klein," I tell him as I begin to head to my father's office quickly, nerves beginning to take over. I slip into his office quietly and both he and Winter turn to look at me. My sister's eyes are blazing, but they soften when she sees me. On the other hand, my father's do not. Taking in my appearance, his gaze narrows and becomes sharper.

"Do you know why I felt the need to speak to both you and your sister?" He demands of me.

My gaze travels down towards my feet but then back up to meet his gaze. "No."

Irritably, my father sighs. "Well, for one thing, this has to do with the fact that your sister, well… is in _that_ condition."

Winter lightly rests a hand on her abdomen which, now that she's about four months along, shows her pregnancy. "It's not as if it's a huge problem, father."

"Winter your mother and I may have turned a blind eye to your marriage to Qrow, but this… this could damn our entire family."

"Disown me then - oh you know you want to. I don't care. It's my choice to keep the baby, and I've decided that I want to have it." Winter shifts her hand to her sword out of instinct but then decides to just cross her arms.

"This is not the only problem," My father goes on, ignoring Winter's self-defense. "The other problem is Ironwood's girl."

" _Caitlin_ is our sister," Winter informs him. "And why would she be a problem for you. _She_ doesn't live here anymore, and her parents are happy. I still wish that General Ironwood was my father, you know, so -"

"Winter Vanessa Schnee! Ironwood stole your mother, he stole you, and he stole -"

"Caitlin is his daughter and, not only that, she's an adult!"

"Weiss, what do you think?" My father turns on me again. I sigh, shifting my weight to my right side before answering honestly, After all, what do I have to lose? I've already lost my status as heiress, anyways.

"I agree with Winter…"

"Wei -"

"Sorry I'm late," Qrow says as he saunters into the room, wrapping a protective arm around his wife. "So… Jacques… you _requested my presence_?"

"How… could you put my… daughter into that position?" My father's voice is low and, to be honest, terrifies me. Qrow, unlike me however, is unafraid.

"Oh, well, it's quite simple. You see, I have sex with your daughter enough times and she gets pregnant with my child soon enough."

"Qrow!" Winter snaps her head to look directly at him, but he simply kisses her - causing my sister to break out into a smile before slapping him when she remembers what he said. "Are you -"

"Snowflake, it's the truth," Qrow pulls her closer to him and she doesn't protest this time.

"Winter," My father begins. "Why would you marry _him_? He's far below your status and -"

"And everywhere else in the kingdom that isn't a problem. It's a problem for you because you are a self-servient -"

"Jackass," Qrow says, smirking before adding. "And as much as Jimmy may get on my nerves, I like him so much more than I like you. I hate you. You've hurt your daughters, you've hurt your wife to the point that she's no longer your wife -"

"Get out. Now," My father glares at both Winter and Qrow as they leave. Winter sends me a sympathetic look as she leaves, flashing her scroll so that I know that she'll message me later. Still, I know that she and Qrow are heading to Mistral tomorrow for Oum knows how long and that concerns me. Unless i'll be in Mistral, I'll have no contact with my sister. Once they're gone, my father sighs in anger before looking at me sharply.

"Like I said before, I'm shocked that Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank. Why your sister is so loyal to him is beyond me, but… it doesn't matter. You don't feel any loyalty to Ironwood or your sister though, do you?"

"I'm not loyal to anyone except for myself," I admit quietly. "Myself and… Ruby."

"Ruby?" My father raises an eyebrow in skepticism. Of course he wouldn't know who she is.

"Ruby Rose. My team leader. And… father there is something you should know about my relationship with Ruby."

"And what would that be?"

"Ruby is my significant other, as in she's my… girlfriend."

"You're gay?" He demands as I shrink back, nervous.

"I like girls… so yes…" I stutter, shifting again.


	38. Winter Schnee: Where Do I We Stand?

_**Winter Schnee  
March 13th  
Atlas**_

"Qrow…" I glare at my husband as we walk back into our apartment from meeting with my father. I hadn't expected things to go well, but to go as a poorly as it did? That I hadn't expected. I all but slam the door behind us, but as I pull off my coat I can feel Qrow wrapping his arms tightly around me. With a sigh, I turn to face him before I pull him off of me.

With a sad look, Qrow tries to pull me back in. "Win, I'm sorry, but I -"

Gently, I push him back so that I can move more easily. "Not now."

"I know that your family is difficult, but I had to say something! I couldn't just stand by and let that man -"

"Qrow this isn't about that and -"

"Yes it is. Deny it however you like, but I know better."

I sigh as I put down my swords and let him take me into his arms. "You don't know what it was like, what my childhood was like. I was afraid of him for years and then something changed - I…."

"If you're not ready, we don't have to talk about this," Qrow pulls me closer to him as we lay down on our bed. I sigh, just wanting to keep this quiet moment for a little longer. "Winter?"

I roll over to face him. "You know that I still have some marks from when I was younger," I remind him quietly. "Some of them were from accidents I got into… others were from him or sometimes my mother… although usually my mother would end up… drinking or harming herself after she hurt me or Weiss, even if it was an accident." I sigh before I force myself to continue. "This one," I say as I pull my sleeve down to expose a spot on my shoulder that is darker than rest and has a slight indent. "I got as a result of my father when I was thirteen because I… I asked too many questions.

"That son of a bitch," Qrow mutters as he brings me closer. "He had no right to do that and now he's keeping your sister hostage? Someone kill him."

I laugh weakly upon hearing that before I finish. "Later that night, after my mother found out, I caught her cutting herself when I went looking for Weiss... I don't know if she ever quite realized what that did to me."

"I can't believe it... Winter I -"

"And then this one…" I tear up a little as I brush my hair away from my neck to expose the dark splotch right under my cheek. "It… it's from when I made the final choice to join the Atlesian military. I tried to get out of the way before he slapped me, but I wasn't fast enough. A few weeks later I found out that I had been cut off. It didn't really matter to me at that point, but it was still a bit shocking to realize that my own parents were completely unsupportive of me."

"Why did you even agree to see the bastard if he's done all this to you?" Qrow asks me as gently as possible, trying to understand.

"Because I knew it involved Weiss and I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister. She may be able to handle grimm, to an extent, but our father?" I lean further into him as I start to cry, everything I've been worried about finally coming through. "Qrow, how are we even going to be able to be good parents if we're like this? Yours have been dead since you were thirteen, while my mother is a depressed alcoholic, and my father is a complete fucking…"

"I don't know Snowflake, I don't know," Shifting slightly, he gently wipes my lingering tears away with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Above everything else, I'm still worried about hurting either of you. I don't want us to end up in a position to be like…"

"Qrow…"

"You grew up in a broken family… but I was raised to be, more or less, a killer and a thief. I never told you the real reason my sister and I attended Beacon, did I?"

"No, but -"

"The _tribe_ sent us there to be students so that we could learn how to kill huntsman and huntresses. Everything was about the good of the tribe and nothing else. They didn't give a damn if someone got hurt or if people died. If the tribe came out on top, it didn't matter. That was probably the main reason our tribe has never gotten along with the Atlesian government, and it's definitely why the tribe currently operates in the outskirts of Mistral where they can do whatever it is that they damn well please. At this point, the Branwen tribe might as well have their own patch of land for a kingdom because I wouldn't put it past my sister to manipulate Leo into giving her more power over Mistral. Anyway, Raven… well she did exactly what she was supposed to and is now the leader of the tribe. I, on the other hand…"

"Actually became a huntsman - one working for Ozpin," I finish softly.

"I've almost died so many times because of my semblance and I've had some close friends be hurt by it… you're my wife, Winter, and if you get killed because of me… I don't know what I'll do…"

"We've been together for a while and nothing's happened," I point out, trying to be reasonable. "Don't you think that if something was going to happen that it would have by now?"

"It doesn't work like that! I'm scared beyond belief that something is going to happen soon enough that is going to hurt you!" Qrow pushes my hair further from my face while his eyes tear up just a little. "I love you so much that it hurts…"

"I'm fine," I tell him. "You're fine and…" I take his hand and place it over my abdomen. "The baby's fine. Don't worry, Qrow, please."

"You really do know me, don't you Ice Queen."

For once I don't even get annoyed with him for that. "Well I'm your Ice Queen, aren't?"

Qrow responds with a passionate kiss. "Damn right you are."

 **Author's Note: I've started another RWBY story, _Who Said This Would Be Easy?_ , and while it is set in a completely different universe than this is, just check it out and tell me what you think. Love all of you guys.  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	39. Willow Schnee: The Love Child: Part 1

_**Willow Schnee  
Twenty Years Prior;  
September 29th;  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas, Atlas  
**_  
I sigh in relief as a pull my youngest and, currently, sleeping daughter close to me. In spite of everything, I know that she's fine. Jacques still doesn't know that she's James's daughter, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going to deny that I was sad when James and I broke it off after I got pregnant with Caitlin, especially since we have a daughter now - a daughter that no one can know about, and I'm not going to deny that I'm terrified of the day that Jacques finds out that she's not his. I know he was suspicious that I might have been having an affair, but if he realized that the daughter I've insisted is his isn't...I don't know what I'll do or what may happen. Winter is another issue. She's eight years old and so, while I seriously doubt that she has any idea that Caitlin isn't Jacques's child now, the chances of her finding out eventually are rather high.

Shifting a little in my arms, I hold my baby girl close. She's especially tiny, considering that she only three days old, but I love her so much already. A part of me feels horrible about what I did but the rest of me will _never_ regret it and I certainly won't regret having her. She looks so much like James when I think about it yet she has some of my traits. There is still, however, one thing that terrifies me beyond belief. Yes, I don't want Jacques to find out though I know he will eventually but I'm more afraid of something else. The day I have to tell her the truth. I can't raise her with that hanging over her head - that would be unnecessarily cruel to such a child who didn't even ask for her circumstances of birth to be what they were - are - and the day she finds out...I can't imagine what that will be like. I'll have to do so sooner or later but I...I don't want it to ruin her life. James and I are going to have to decide that together but if Jacques finds out and tells her then I...I...I…

Tears escape my eyes and Caitlin wakes up upon hearing my sobs, confused before she starts to cry herself. I begin to nurse her, despite the fact that Jacques insisted that we can have people do that for us. She's my daughter and she's the odd one out in the family. She deserves everything because the one thing I was not able to give her and will not be able to give her is a normal childhood or, by extension, a normal life. I feel like I'm going to be a terrible mother to her but I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me. Soon enough, she finishes and falls back asleep and, just as i'm about to pass out myself, I hear two voices arguing in the corridor.

"...Jacques -"

"...James, I don't see why you are so curious to see _my_ youngest daughter. For the love of -"

"...Willow is a very close friend of mine and she -"

"...I don't care if she wants you here, she needs her rest. Our daughter is only three days old for -"

"...I won't be very long -"

"...Why do you care so much? It's not as if she's _your_ daughter!"

My eyes go wide and I try to not think about what Jacques just said. I know full well that he isn't aware but I can only imagine the pain that James must be feeling upon being told that his daughter isn't even his though he and I know for a fact that she's his. Carefully pulling myself out of bed with Caitlin still in my arms, I walk into the hall and both of them look at me in concern.

"Jacques, really, it's not that -"

"Willow, you need your rest and I'm sure that Caitlin could use it too." He pulls me into a light embrace and I can see James tense though we both have long since agreed to play this game. "Willow?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, motioning James towards me and our daughter while I push him away just a little. "James is a family friend, Jacques, it's perfectly fine."

Delicately, I hand our daughter to James who hesitantly holds her. I smile softly for a moment before I realize that Jacques is looking at me with a narrow gaze. Looking from me, to Caitlin, to James, and then back to Caitlin, his eyes widen in recognition and anger though I see the hurt beneath it. The minute Caitlin is back in my arms, he starts.

"Willow…" His voice shakes slightly before he covers it with anger that he directs towards James. "She is your daughter, isn't she?"

James doesn't respond, but I do. "Jacques, I -"

"Is she his daughter?" He demands, his voice low and I instinctivly pull her in close to me. "Willow, is -"

"Yes…" My voice is quiet beyond belief and I'm almost near tears. James shakes his head while Jacques tries to maintain his composure.

"Well...if she's his daughter then she ought to -"

"No!" I shout through tears. "No! She's my daughter and I… i need her!"

"She's -"

"She's everything to me!" My voice breaks and James, in spite of everything, wraps an arm around me while I cry. "I...I...need her so much! If it was Winter I'd be saying the exact same thing - she's my child! I love her too much and I...I...I…"

Letting his arm go from around me, James sighs heavily before looking at Jacques seriously. "We fucked up, alright and I know that -"

"Oh you fucked alright," Jacques responds in a tone more bitter and upset than I've ever heard. "So tell me, James, are you going to raise the daughter you caused or are you going to dump her on me and my wife as a burden for the next -"

"No!" I can't stop myself from shouting anymore than I can stop the tears that are running down my face or my broken sobs. "She's not a burden - she's my daughter and I…I…"

"Willow -"

"I'll...I'll take her and Winter and leave if...if that's what it...if...it...to keep my daughter!" I scream, my voice shrill but determined. "Please...please…"

Jacques sends James a glare who leaves after one last look at me and his - our - daughter. "Willow… why? Why did this happen?"

"Because of you!" I admit through tears. "Because I felt driven away and -"

"I have one...condition for this Willow. For you keeping your...your daughter."

"What's that?" I sniff and try to keep her from waking up though she's stirred quite a lot because of the noise. "I -"

"We have another child." Jacques pulls me into him tightly and I can feel Caitlin squirm though she, mercifully, doesn't wake. "We have another child and keep this one out of sight...and out of trouble."

"Well no one knows...no one knows that...that she even alive except for -"

"Exactly, and it needs to stay that way." Jacques looks at me with a critcal eye before softening his expression. "But if we manage to have another child within a year or two...then we can claim that they are twins. For now, she stays out of sight, out of mind, and out of trouble."

I nod weakly. "If that's what it takes to keep her. Just one more thing."

"And what's that?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I may not want to let James see her that often if at all...but when she gets older...when _I'm_ ready, she going to be told the truth. I love you, Jacques, honestly I do but I...I… this is something that I have to tell her myself."

"Fine, you can tell her when you're ready." Jacques agrees irritably as I place her down next to my bed. "As for us... _our_ second child needs to be soon."

And it's not long after that that we find ourselves in his room and in bed though it's nothing like what I felt with James. I don't know who I love more...but I have two daughters that prove that I love both of them. There are a few problems though: Caitlin is Jacques's weak spot and I have a feeling that she's going to inherit James's stubborness and the chances of that going over well between her, technical, father are slim. I'm scared of the day I have to tell her, but for now I'm going to try and focus on not screwing things up. I've already screwed things up once and I'm not going to do so again. Things are going to be complicated between me, James, and our daughter. I just wish they didn't have to be.


	40. Caitlin Schnee: Tears And Tatters

_**Caitlin Schnee  
Two Years Or So Prior  
September 26th  
**_  
I wipe the tears away from eyes as I collapse into the chair at the bar-style peninsula in the kitchen of Qrow and Winter's apartment. It's my and Weiss's sixteenth birthday and things went horribly - besides the fact that mommy is still a fucking wreck, I overheard daddy yelling at General Ironwood about something to do with me but I couldn't make out what it was. All I know is that he kept demanding to know why he took Winter and not me, claiming that I would have been the more logical one to take. Mommy was with me and she ran off while her eyes began to tear up after she pulled me into a tight hug. I was so beyond confused and when I found her in her room, I noticed that there was some fresh blood spilling out of her wrists. I screamed and Klein managed to help her but I couldn't handle being in the house any longer. Even though it was probably illegal, I managed to get a driver's license despite not being seventeen and I have a feeling it had to do with the fact that I'm a Schnee. The Schnee family: Always the exception, I guess.

I know that daddy and General Ironwood saw me leave; I wasn't very discreet and they had taken their argument outside. I more or less slammed the door on my probably ridiculously expensive car that mommy had gotten me for my birthday and punched the ignition, driving off ridiculously quickly and cursing every time that I had to stop because of traffic. I pressed play on my _Red VS Blue_ playlist and listened to _Fragments_ and _On Your Knees_ on repeat just to clear my mind though it didn't work. I was crying a little and my makeup smeared a little but I tried not to give a damn but ended up touching up my makeup before making my way up to Qrow and Winter's apartment. They've been together for a while now, and I guess I've gotten used to his drunk loud mouthness even if Weiss doesn't know him as well. When she's been with Winter, usually its just been the three of us Schnee girls. Even if I don't look quite like them. Normally, I don't notice that but, right now, I'm noticing all of my flaws.

My hair is down and a bit of a mess, and I rake my fingers through it as I lay my head down on my arms and close my eyes. I can hear Winter sigh and take her heels off before coming over to me and rubbing my back, occasionally squeezing at my shoulders to try and release the tension that I carry there. I can hear Qrow going into the other room; Getting Harbinger maybe? When he comes back, though, I feel Winter release her hands from me and move over towards him. I'm a little confused but I don't look up until I hear a clink on the counter in front of me and a bottle cap come off. Looking up, through my still puffy eyes, I see Qrow push an uncapped beer towards me with a smile.

"You look like you need it," He tells me while Winter nods and wraps an arm around him. "Seriously, I don't know what's going on at home for you but I know that a little alcohol will make you feel better."

"I'm not eighteen," I point out, looking at the drink hesitantly. "Isn't that technically -"

"You are eighteen - at least as far as we are concerned. Besides," Qrow smirks and sets his flask down in front of me while I raise an eyebrow. "It's good practice for the harder stuff."

"Qrow Branwen!" Winter looks at him slightly scandalized as she slaps his arm. "She can have a beer but, for Oum's sake, don't give her whatever the hell it is that you keep in your flask."

"I think I'll just take the beer…" I say weakly, taking down several gulps of it at once. It's surprisingly good and the slight burn of the bubbles feels good against the back of my throat. The alcohol, as it makes its way through my system, warms me and I sigh and have a little more before giving my sister and Qrow a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid," Qrow says, giving me a high five that I half-heartedly return. "You need it."

Winter sighs and looks at me seriously before "What happened?"

I glare at her a little through my drink before I sigh heavily and take another swig. "Look, I'm really fucking confused. Daddy was yelling at General Ironwood trying to demand why he 'took' you -"

"What?" Winter demanded, arms crossed tensely. "I chose to join the military of my own accord, and to accuse -"

"That's not the worst of it," I mutter, causing both my sister and Qrow to raise an eyebrow. "Daddy asked General Ironwood why he 'took' you and not me, claiming I would have been more logical to take. That makes no sense whatsoever and -"

"It's bullshit," Qrow says almost too quickly as he passes me another beer. "Have another and keep talking. I'm curious about where this is going to go."

"Mommy ran off," I admit quietly and look at Winter in slight despair and understanding flashes through her eyes. "And when I found her, she had cut herself - on the wrists and -"

Winter takes in a quick, sharp breath and Qrow pulls her close, sensing her tension. I sigh irritably at the memroy before looking at my sister with wide eyes. "I screamed and Klein managed to help her but…" I break off into sobs and Winter looks at me with both pity and a glance that I don't quite understand.

"Listen to me, Caitlin," She says, trying to be gentle with me. "Mother has been struggling for a while and she has her good days and her bad days and it sounds like today was one of the bad ones. As for father telling General Ironwood that he should have taken you…" Winter shakes her head in both understanding and disbelief - much to my surprise. "I don't understand why he thinks General Ironwood should take you. What do you think father is suggesting by that?"

"I don't know," I snap though I'm not angry at her. "Maybe I'm General Ironwood's daughter - who knows?"

Qrow laughs though Winter looks at me seriously before shaking her head again. "Don't think like that, unless you want to upset mother more."

"Why would -"

"Just listen to big sister," Qrow tells me, serious for once, or at least that's how it seems to me. "You're better off if that's not the case."


	41. Willow Schnee: The Love Child: Part 2

_**Willow Schnee**_  
 _ **Two Some Years Prior**_  
 _ **October 7th**_

The minute I wake up I run to see my daughter. After what happened on her and Weiss's birthday, Caitlin had recluded to her room and had, according to Klein, been refusing to eat. The horror of the idea of my daughter slipping back into anorexia was consuming and I had to make sure that my baby was okay. Despite the fact that I've given her more freedom than any of my other children, the idea of anything happening to her seems to make it all seem worse. I really do hate knowing that Caitlin is really an adult now and I especially hate lying about it but, even more so than that, I'm upset about the fact that I know that I'll have to tell her the truth about herself soon enough. That whole argument between Jacques and James, I know exactly what it was about even if Caitlin hadn't understood. If she had, she would have asked questions by now; Never has she been in possession of much self restraint when it comes to her thoughts. Still, as I quietly come into my daughter's room, I can't shake the fear about finding the right time and context and way to tell my daughter the truth: That Caitlin Schnee is not mine and Jacques's child, rather she is mine and James Ironwood's.

"Butterfly?" I run my slightly cool fingers over my daughter's forehead as her eyes open weakly. Pulling my little girl in as I sit down next to her, I hold her as close as possible despite the fact that my little girl is reasonably taller than me. I push her glasses gently onto her face as I cup her cheek. "Oh butterfly, are you okay?"

Tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, she shakes her head. "No…"

"Caitlin, I'm sorry." I stroke my daughter's dark hair and gently pry at the tangles within it. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" She exclaimed through tears. "I'm angry with daddy for pushing you aside and for hurting you to the point where you...the point where you are harming yourself!"

Almost everything about her reminds me of James - her stubbornness, her tendency to be direct, her bluntness, how hard tries, not to mention the physical similarities. Her face reminds of his and, despite both us having blue eyes, her piercing green eyes that are so expressive, etc. So even though I know that Caitlin is talking about Jacques, her words strike me harder than I would care to admit. The fact that she is still living under the cloud of Jacques being her father has been growing increasingly difficult to deal with and James has never hurt me or pushed me aside. All James has ever wanted, when it comes to me, is to love me and for our daughter to be safe. Even if I haven't let him be her father and that I've denied who she is to her face over and over even when she questioned her identity. Her words from the other day come back to me; _He doesn't understand me! I'm nothing like him or anyone else in this family! Am I even who I've been told I am?_

I sigh heavily and push those thoughts away, responding as I think of James. "Your father doesn't push me aside or hurt me!"

Pushing away with her meager strength, Caitlin's eyes are blazing and I curse myself internally for saying something that I can't bring myself to explain. "What are you talking about? Jacques told you to your face that he only married you -"

Tears break at my eyes, wishing she understood. "I'm not talking about Jacques!"

Still not understanding, she begins to snap."But he's my -"

Getting up quickly, I half run out of the room while throwing a look back to my daughter who is not only vastly upset but also confused. Without even thinking particularly deeply about it, I go out to my car and start it up quickly. My breathing is slightly heavy and uneven; I look into the mirror and straighten out my hair and makeup with my supplies and straighten out my blouse and adjust my heels and skirt. I briefly call my therapist and ask her to cover for me, should Jacques ask any questions, while I spend a few hours with the only person who I don't have any secrets from. Caitlin's real father - James. Traffic is rather heavy today and my nerves are tying my stomach into knots as I try to retain my grasp on the wheel and my mind on the road. Sighing as things slow down to almost a standstill, I turn up the radio and sing as powerfully as I can manage in a vain attempt to clear my mind. Funnily enough, despite everything that I'm feeling right now, I realize that I haven't even had the faintest drop of alcohol today. I suppose I was distracted long enough for it to not even to occur to me.

 _I know you've got the best intentions, just trying to find the right words to say. I promise I already learned my lesson but, right now, I want to be not okay. I'm so tired, sitting here waiting. If I hear one more just be patient, it's always gonna stay the same..._

 _So, let me just give up. So, let me just let go. If this isn't good for me, well I don't want to know. Let me just stop trying. Let me just stop fighting. I don't want your good advice or reasons why I'm alright. You don't know what it's like, you don't know what it's like..._

 _Can't stop these feet from sinking and it's starting to show on me. You're staring while I'm blinking, but just don't tell me what you see. I'm so over all this bad luck. Hearing one more keep your head up. Is it ever going to change?_

 _So, let me just give up. So, let me just let go. If this isn't good for me, well I don't wanna know. Let me just stop trying. Let me just stop fighting. I don't want your good advice or reasons why I'm alright. You don't know what it's like, you don't know what it's like..._

 _Don't look at me like that, just like you understand. Don't try to pull me back..._

 _Let me just give up. Let me just let go If this isn't good for me I don't want to know. Let me just stop trying. Let me just stop fighting. I don't want your good advice or reasons why I'm alright. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like. You don't know. You don't know. You don't know. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like. You don't know. You don't know. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like..._

Fighting back tears as my voice weakens towards the last few lines, I pull up and park shabbily in front of James's townhouse. It's not very chill, just enough as a result of the breeze, but the sun has been entirely hidden all day by the clouds. Slamming the door shut and locking my car as I shove my keys into my skirt pocket, I try to calm myself as I head up to the door. A part of me doubts that he'll even be here, but my suspicions are proven wrong just a few seconds after I knock. Looking at me in concern after taking in my slightly disheveled appearance and shaky gait, James pulls me inside before bringing me tightly into his arms and rubbing my back. For several minutes we stay like this and I fight back tears, relief drowning me in the knowing that I'm with someone who I love that loves me more than I can fathom.

"Willow…" Gently brushing my stray white locks away from my eyes, James kisses my forehead before holding me close once again. "What's wrong?"

"How do I tell her…" I whisper, my voice shaking and tears finally escaping onto his shoulder. "She's eighteen and...and…"

"I don't know, shh...shh...I don't know." Holding me at arms length for a moment before carefully wiping the tears away from eyes, James sighs. "Willow, I don't know how to tell her anymore than you can. You'll figure it out though, you're strong."

"No..I'm not…" Fresh tears escape me as I show him the scars on my hands and wrists. "Aside from the alcohol, this is how I've dealt with...with everything…"

Fear flashes heavily across his face as he looks at them, particularly the ones on my wrists. "Willow, some of those look recent."

"Some of them are recent…" I admit, still crying. "James...I overheard you and Jacques arguing about Caitlin - she was with me - and it scared me so I...I did the first thing that I thought to. She...our daughter went after me and...and she saw...my wrists bleeding...and... and...if she hadn't screamed and Klein hadn't heard her I...I would have died. I was in the hospital for...for several days and..."

Though it's clear that he's hesitant, James pulls me into a passionate kiss which I sink into; I allow my love for him to show through. It's been years since we've done this and I'm reminded of everything. I don't regret it, how can I when things are this blissful or this nice? I wrap my arms around his neck and draw him closer while his arms tighten around me. I one of his hands letting my long hair out of its messy bun and I feel a sense of thrill run through me as I feel my back press into the wall but, as soon as he realizes what we're doing, James pulls away and looks at me with slightly wide eyes. I sigh, knowing that he must be feeling the same multitude of emotions that I am if not with more confliction. Though he doesn't pull me back into a kiss, he does bring me close and take me into his arms on the couch. His fingers run through my hair for several minutes before he finally looks at me with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, that was overstepping."

"No, it wasn't." I tell him, gently kissing him again. "I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too but…" Giving up, James kisses me deeply again before letting me rest in his arms. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you joking?" I exclaim, more surprised than anything else. "James, you are the only person that I don't have secrets from. You're the only person that I don't feel like I'm holding back around and -"

"Willow, I know it was almost twenty years ago but do you remember the pain you felt after we had to break it off after you got pregnant with Caitlin -"

"We didn't have to, we could have -"

James kisses me gently. "Willow, I love you - I have for years - and if you want me then I'll do everything that I can to make you happy because I love you so much. But I don't want this to cause you pain. Please at least think about that."

I nod, a little bit weakly, and kiss him again and this time he pulls me closer to deepen it. "Okay."


	42. Willow Schnee: Another Chance

_**Willow Schnee  
March 29th  
Atlas**_

"Willow?" I look up with tears in my eyes as James comes into our room; Seeing my tears, James rushes to my side and wraps his arms tightly around me while I cry into him. "Oh Willow, what's wrong?"

I sigh heavily as I curl into him. "Weiss is gone...no one...no one even knows where she is…"

"I know…" James tells me and I look up in shock before he runs his fingers through his hair. "It's already reached the council in the form of a missing persons investigation - Winter figured it out when she and Caitlin went to...well when Caitlin tried to force her way into the manor...Jacques yelled at both of them angrily and...and accused them of orchestrating 'it' but they hadn't the faintest idea what that meant until Caitlin, supposedly, pointed Pale Shadow at him and demanded to know what, and I quote 'the fucking hell' he was talking about."

James sighs as he pulls me closer. "That would be our daughter for you."

"I wasn't particularly surprised, to be honest," I tell him as he brushes my tears from my eyes. "She's never been particularly good at restraining herself."

"That's an understatement," James says with some humour to his tone. "Considering how many reports have described her as 'overtly political, ambitious, suffers from feelings of abandonment and self loathing alongside the most obvious signs of being a highly self deprecating person who is convinced of her own nature being inherently evil and therefore she does everything in her power to be as decent as possible though when she fails she feels sickened by herself.'"

"I didn't know you had actually read those reports…" I look at him with my eyes wide for a moment before shaking my head. "They got some of that information from their subject herself as well as her sketchbook. I remember that I got called in because she had drawn a political cartoon and started to hand out copies of it around to everyone because she wanted to spread her message. She was trying to convey the idea of political polarity and the division of our kingdom but they viewed as a threat because she had drawn a human heart getting strangled by multiple ropes with the words 'Divide them, tear the apart, sever their trust it will strangle their hearts' written in her calligraphy around it. I spent Oum knows how many hours trying to explain that it was nothing more or less than a political cartoon and I ended up having to pay a few people off to keep it quiet."

"You really did try to give her the most normal life possible, didn't you?" James asks me and I nod before burying face in his chest. "You're so talented, you know that? And you're a perfect mother."

"No I'm not…" I say weakly, my voice breaking as I remember some of the worst times that I've let down any of them. "I resorted to drinking and self harm when things got too difficult and I wasn't there for them when they needed to be and then I didn't even know that the council departments that were involved in the PENNY project, which I still can't believe you approved, had recommended that she be one of the ones to observe. Didn't you push back against it?"

"I pushed back very hard against it," James tells me, slightly irritable at the memory. "But in the end I was overruled and had to tell her about it anyways. You have no idea how uncomfortable I was doing so."

"Well why did the council -"

"I don't know!" James sighs heavily, stroking my hair. "I don't know why they did that but it probably had something to do with her not being an obvious choice apart from her marks and general intelligence. They thought she was ready, despite her apparent age. Someone inconspicuous other than the Atlesian officials who were involved with the project."

"I'm not saying that doesn't make sense, but how could you approve the project?" I demand, never having gotten an answer. "James, I thought -"

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter," James tells me and I sigh, knowing that he's telling me the truth. "Willow, I knew that it was ethically grey and I made that clear but even when I tried to have the project shut down I was overruled. I made every point possible to the council of all of the things that could go horribly wrong or that were bordering on being unethical but in the end my concerns were passed off and that was how we got to the situation with Caitlin that felt more like nepotism to me than anything else despite how it appeared to everyone that she was Jacques daughter at the time and the destruction of PENNY during the Vytal Festival tournament through the orchestration of Cinder Fall. I swear I did everything I could have to stopped it and I swear I did everything I could to keep our daughter uninvolved."

"I believe you," I say, my voice more strong than it had been earlier by force. "And don't feel like there's any reason for you to be being so harsh on yourself."

"Willow," James says gently, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I promise we'll find Weiss, I know we will. She won't stay missing for too long."

"I love you," I say, shifting to kiss him with passion. "I really do."

A moment passes between us in silence before James hesitates and takes my hands in his. "Willow Amara Schnee, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I half scream in excitement as if I was a young girl, practically tackling him as I kiss him intently. "I will, I love you so much James -"

Pulling me back into another kiss, James holds me tightly while I smile softly. "I love you too, Willow."

"Willow Ironwood…" I murmur as he kisses my cheek. "When are we going to announce it?"

"Soon, if that's what you want…" James promises me. "Because I want this to make you happy, since I know you're going to be hesitant."

"Hesitant?" I ask, laughing slightly. "James, I'm an impulsive woman and you know it. With you especially, I won't hesitate. Even if it means I tackle you or trip or something along those lines."


	43. Winter Schnee: Mistral

_**Winter Schnee  
March 31st  
Mistral**_

Are you sure you're alright?" Qrow asks me as I collapse on the sofa in slight exasperation though his slightly rough voice soft and filled with nothing but worry. "I just want you and our baby to be alright. I promise."

"It's all fine, I promise," I shift and kiss him before leaning into him after he sits next to me while he holds me in his arms for several moments before he takes my hands in his, passion in his eyes. "Really, Qrow."

A heavy sigh escaped him before he nodded. "I still can't believe James let you...ugh why does he have to go along with you and your life drowning of self in work? It worries me, especially now."

"You're always worried about me," I remind him. "And as much as I appreciate that, I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"I would disagree with that under any circumstances but after what happened to Beacon…" Qrow shakes his head before running his fingers through my hair. "I can't lose you…"

"I know that," I tell him, letting him hold me still. "I don't want to lose you either. I want our family to be alright just as much as you do."

"I hate myself every time I cause you pain," Qrow admits to me while tears fight at the corner of his eyes as he remembers the row we had in Beacon's courtyard. "And I could have hurt you or our baby -"

"Qrow," I say as I tangle my fingers in his messy dark hair. "You didn't. We both screwed up that day and we've moved passed it."

Nodding as he gently rubs my back, Qrow sighs. "Has there been any word on Weiss? I know it's only been a few days but maybe James found something?"

I shake my head as I fight back tears. "No, no one has found anything on her or that pertains to her whereabouts. She's just...missing and I know that Team CVC is leaving Atlas Academy soon for a mission that...that they're probably using to hide behind as an excuse to try and find her themselves."

"I can't imagine James allowing that," Qrow says and I nod. "And not just because he doesn't want his daughter to get hurt."

"It's probably more than that," I tell him, my voice breaking against my will. "Because any time there's a missing persons investigation in Atlas...well usually they find the person dead or end up watching them die because when they're found it's too late. No one deserves to see that or have that scar on their conscious, that scar that insists to them that if they had just been a little sooner, a little faster, or even a little better that an innocent life could have been saved."

"Has Caitlin said anything about her team's plans?" Qrow asks and I nod.

"Yes, she's going to be formally discussing it with General Ironwood soon."

"Of course she will be," Qrow says, knowing my sister well enough to recognize her ways. "It almost sounds like she's trying to give him no choice in the matter of letting her do this."

"That wouldn't surprise me," I admit. "But I'm not sure because she's also distraught at the idea of something happening to Weiss."

"Which sounds like something that would drive her," Qrow points out. "Because she would want to save her sister. Hell, I think she would even do that for Whitley in spite of her loathing for him. I just...I don't know what to tell you, Win. For your sake and hers, I hope Weiss is alright."

"This is stressful for my mother too, not just Caitlin and me," I sigh deeply before leaning my head onto his shoulder while his hands rest on my somewhat protruding abdomen. "I just want her to be happy, honestly, because she's had so much pain in her life already and she doesn't deserve more."

"I know," Qrow says, kissing my cheek. "But this is only a temporary thing and she's got James. They're happy and in love and I know that that must help her."

"They're engaged, actually," I tell him, having gotten the message from my mother at work just a few hours earlier. "She's thrilled though...she's still incredibly concerned about Weiss."

"James Ironwood and Willow Schnee," Qrow smiles though he looks at me in concern for a moment. "I hate James, I really do, but even I can't say that I'm not happy for him and your mother." Hesitating, he sighs. "Win, this isn't upsetting to you, is it? I know that -"

"No, of course it isn't," I tell him, more relieved than anything about my mother having escaped my father. "She's happy and she's free - why would that upset me?"

"Fair enough," Qrow smirks as he trails his fingers through my darkening hair. "You know, you're normally beautiful to begin with but I love your dark hair."

"I haven't had the time to dye my hair recently," I remind him though I laugh as he suddenly kisses me. "I like it though, just a little. It reminds me that I'm still myself, even if my hair isn't white."

"You're going to be a bloody incredible mother, aren't you?" Qrow says, placing his hands over my abdomen again. "Our child is going to love you just as much as I do."

"Qrow…" I say though he cuts me off with a kiss before I can protest with my flaws. "I -"

"Don't even say it, Snowflake, because you're perfect to me no matter what the hell you think of yourself," Qrow swears while giving me a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sigh and curl into him tightly. "We'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure," Qrow whispers nervously. "Because I could still hurt you. Win, are you sure that you're alright, that you don't need anything?"

I sigh in slight exasperation though I know he's only concerned because he cares. "Qrow, I'm fine right now but I promise that if I need anything that I'll tell you. Okay?"

Qrow nods and kisses me intently. "Of course, Ice Queen."

"Have we bridged that into an affectionate term now?" I ask though I know he has. "Well Branwen?"

"You know I have," He says, leaving a lingering peck on my forehead. "You know it."

"You're right," I say with a killer smirk. "Because I know everything."

Qrow laughs. "That's right, you do."


	44. Caitlin Schnee: House Of Cards

_**April 7th  
Atlas Academy  
Caitlin Schnee  
**_  
Shaking as I look at my father who seems more tired than anything else, I push aside the sinking feeling that has been threatening to consume me since the day Weiss went missing. "People don't just disappear like that, there's always a trace! There's got to be something -"

"Caitlin, even if I had that sort of information, you know I can't give that to you," He tells me, somehow remaining calm in spite of everything. "And I'll be damned before I approve your quote un quote mission to Mistral's Haven Academy. You know just as well as I do what you're trying to do."

"Okay," I say, pacing irritably and in frustration. "So it's fine for me to fight with a broken arm during the fall of Beacon Academy but it's not fine fine for me to try and find my sister myself when the Atlas council doesn't seem to be doing anything to do so?"

"This isn't the fall of Beacon, something you had no choice in. Actually, technically speaking, you did have a choice. You didn't have to fight -"

"But I did so anyways," I counter. "And I was fine -"

"You could have gotten yourself killed -"

"Weiss might be dead already!" I shout, tears finally escaping me. "She's my half sister and my best mate and if I survive and she doesn't and I could have done something then...then -"

"Caitlin!" He tells me sharply, ignoring a call from Jacques. "I know this is stressful for you, I know it's causing you pain, and I know that it's doing the same thing to your mother but this isn't healthy! I know you have a drive to save people because you feel it compensates for your supposedly 'evil' nature but this isn't that! This, what you're suggesting having me approve, is nothing but reckless, dangerous, and stupid! You're going to get yourself killed and, please consider this, what do you think that would do to Willow if she lost two of her daughters because one went missing in action and the other got herself killed an attempt to find and save the other that was in vain?"

I glare with tears still flowing down because I know that anger is the only emotion that prevents me from drowning and forces me to stand my ground. "That's not fair! You know that I can't bring myself to hurt her, not after what Jacques did to her! She doesn't deserve anything more or less than love in her life because she was deprived of it for so long by the bastard that she married because he was a skilled manipulator and I…" Crying heavily as I lean against the bookcase, my glasses pressing up against my face, I force myself to speak. "You can't stop me from doing this! I! Am! An! Adult!"

"Yes," He agrees, and I glance up in surprise before burying my face again as more tears fall. "But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"I actually think it does, as long as it's within the law," I respond, through tears. "I just...I hate this...I'm sorry, I look weak...I'm not standing through the pain and...I hate it, I hate everything!" Turning around to face him while he crosses his arms and glances at his scroll as it lights up. "I'm not running from anything, I'm not drowning per se but I can't let my sister die! I hate this, because I know that once I let the first tears fall out of me that they just won't stop but I...I want to save her! I...I… why has everything come down?" I ask weakly as I continue to cry whilst the door to my father's office opens and I hear heels clicking against the floor before I feel someone pulling me in and, through my blurred vision, see my mother. "I…"

"Butterfly…" She says gently, pulling me close. "Please don't cry, it's going to be alright...no...no...shh… shh… butterfly…"

"I hate myself," I admit, my voice breaking. "I'm weak...and I can't even save my own sister…"

"You're not weak," My father says and I can feel my mother shifting to meet his gaze as she nods. "I know you aren't."

"Yes I am!" I exclaim, more tears falling free. "And not only that, I'm a shitty person who needs to compensate for that somehow!"

"Stop saying that about yourself!" My mother exclaims, tightening her hold on me. "You're not any of that, you never have been!"

"How are you so sure -"

"Because I'm your mother!" She declares, shifting to let me go and lean into my father who gently rubs her back. "Because I've seen you as a person! You're not weak, and you're not evil!"

"I -"

"James," She says, leaning into him and speaking gently. "Let her go after Weiss, if that's what she really wants to do."

For an elongated moment, he doesn't respond out of shock. "Willow...honey, are you sure that's -"

"James, all you have to do is authorize it and Oum knows that she'll find a way around whatever restrictions you place on her to prevent it." Turning to me, she sighs. "Where will you go?"

"Mistral," I say firmly, adjusting my grip on Pale Shadow. "The city, just outside of Haven Academy. That's where Winter is, isn't it?"

Looking at my mother before nodding, my father sighs. "Yes."

"Then, assuming Weiss knew that which I imagine she did, that might be where she is. It's a start." I shake as I run my fingers through my hair. "I want to do this, I promise."

"Fine," My father says, entering the authorization code. "But if I get word that something is happening or happened, you're coming right back to Atlas, no questions asked, and Caitlin I hope you know exactly what you're doing."

"Believe me," I say as I walk out of the room, my resolve only strengthening. "I know."

"Then good luck," He says. "And please be careful."

I nod. "I always try - even if I get bitten in the arse anyways."


	45. Willow Schnee: The Love Child: Part 3

_**Willow Schnee  
**_ _ **Twenty Years Prior;  
**_ _ **August 31st;  
**_ ** _City Of Atlas; Atlas  
_** ** _Downtown_**

"I'm terrified, James," I admit quietly and he sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, I'm due at the end of next month and..."

I groan as I collapse into his couch and rest my hands on my abdomen which, at eight months into my pregnancy, hides nothing. Feeling my daughter kick again, I can't help but wish that she would relax, even if just for a moment so that I can actually spend time with her father. Sitting down beside me and still in his military uniform, James hesitantly leans over and rests a hand on top of my abdomen as well and smiling when he feels her kick again. Though I know that we have both tried to deny that we love each other, neither of us have truly ended our relationship and the fact that I'm carrying his child yet pretending that it's Jacques's is proof enough of that. Though I love Winter with all of my being and will never regret having her, I do hope that, if ever given a second chance at love, I'll be able to choose James. Something I know that I should have done in the first place.

"Are you alright, Willow?" James asks, his concern dominating his eyes and I nod.

"I'm just thinking and I'm tired..." I murmur, leaning into him and gesturing to my noticeable abdomen. "I'm still nervous about...well this."

"I'll still be here for you Willow, I promise," James says with a kiss to my forehead. "You know that, right?"

I sigh, standing up and beginning to pace. "James, I don't want Jacques to take our daughter away from me."

"And he won't," James says, standing up and placing his hands on my arms. "I can't imagine you ever allowing that."

"Of course I won't!" I exclaim, tears streaming down. "It's just...this has been so stressful! No one except for you, Jacques, and the staff at the manor know that I'm pregnant and I'm certain that the reason for that is because Jacques suspected that I was...that I was..."

"Willow..." James begins to protest but I cut him off.

"James, it's so hard to even get out of the manor! I'm sneaking in and out of here a few times a month because I know you're worried about me and...and..."

"Willow, it's going to be alright!" James tells me, but I'm not sure. "Willow -"

"I love you!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his shoulder. "And I want to -"

"Please don't say it..." James says, tears rising in his eyes as well. "Please, Willow."

I force myself to look at him and nod weakly. "I'm sorry, that's not fair to you..."

"Willow Amara Schnee, I love you..." James promises me but then sighs. "We shouldn't have done what we did, but I'm not going to regret it."

Impulse guiding me, I shift up and kiss him softly before pulling away. "Neither will I."

"Willow..." James murmurs, gently sliding his hands up under my blouse and feeling my abdomen as our daughter kicks more fiercely this time and I giggle though I wish she would stop kicking me all of the time. "She's going to be so strong, isn't she?"

"I think so..." I tell him but he sighs as he notices the time.

"Don't you need to be back at the manor soon?"

I nod before passionately kissing him on his lips. "I'll make sure you know when our daughter is born, okay?"

James looks at me with slight tears in his eyes before wiping them away. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, James..." I promise him as I head out the door of his townhouse and discreetly to my car where Klein is waiting, drumming his fingers against the wheel as I get in and we begin the drive back to the manor. For several minutes, he says nothing but eventually turns to me with his eyes blue and filled with sympathy.

"Lady Willow, do pardon my prying but is James the true father of that babe you're carrying?"

I stare out the window and take in a deep breath before nodding. Yes, but Klein please... I'm begging you, please don't tell Jacques."

"Lady Willow," Klein says sympathetically, trying to comfort me. "Of course I won't tell Jacques. I know that you are anxious for your child to be born because I know you want it to be safe and happy. Please don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

I start crying again in spite of myself. "I...I...thank you so much Klein...I don't even know what to do and if...and if I'll even be a good mother..."

"You've done a fine job with Winter so far," Klein tells me and I sigh. "That should alleviate some of your fears."

"I know but..." I trail off, struggling for words. "I know Jacques suspects that I might have been having an affair because...because why else would he have my pregnancy kept secret? Unless..." My eyes widen in fear as I begin to shake. "Unless there's something wrong with...with my baby that I..that I..I...I don't know about..."

"It's all going to fine," Klein assures me, his voice gentle as we pull up in front of the manor where Winter is waiting. "And it looks like your other daughter wants to see you."

I smile weakly as I carefully get out of the car. "Okay..."

"Mother," Winter begins nervously as I pull her into an embrace. "Where were you? Father wants to -"

"I can handle this, Winter," Jacques says, suddenly grabbing me by the arm while I see my eight year old daughter tense and run off. "Willow, I really don't think you should be leaving the manor."

I glare at him though I'm shaking. "I'm careful and I'm only -"

"Yes, I must admit that I'm curious as to why you're spending so much time with James Ironwood of late," Jacques says as he drags me into his study. "If only because he seems a little bit attached to you."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I ask, fearful of his answer and the look he gives me makes it even worse.

"Willow," He begins slowly, trying to restrain himself. "Were you having an affair with James Ironwood, by any chance?"

I look at him in shock and shake my head. "Of course not! That's a ridiculous idea, I mean it's not as if I married _him_ so why would I -"

"Just checking..." Jacques says though I can tell he's not fully convinced. "You should rest, though. After all, you don't want to risk harming _our_ daughter my mistake."

I nod before quickly leaving his study. "Of course."


	46. Caitlin Schnee: Battle For Haven

_**September 26th  
Haven Academy; Mistral  
Caitlin Schnee**_

I keep my hand tightly around Pale Shadow as we enter Haven Academy. The full moon feels almost foreboding to me as the day comes to a close. Qrow, being Qrow, and Winter, being my sister and a reasonably high profile member of the Atlesian Military, are taking the lead as Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, and I follow closely behind. A part of me relaxes in knowing that one of Winter's friends from the military is with her and Qrow's daughter, but that doesn't stop my stomach from sinking as we walk. I sigh heavily as I watch Ruby admiring Haven's CCTS tower before following us into the main building; I know both of us must be recalling Beacon though she wears it better than I do. In spite of my efforts to be strong, all I want to do is cry and I really want to see my parents - especially mommy. I haven't seen either of them since I left and I just want her to pull me in tightly and remind me that she's my mother and that she'll always love and care about me no matter what. And besides that, there is an insurmountable guilt in me that I missed their wedding. In part, that had to do with their statuses because the second the media found out, they had to have a grand wedding quickly. Looking to the the terrace atop the stairs, I grimace at how it's only held up by a statue though my mistrust of Leonardo Lionheart only grows when he speaks.

"Why hello. Thank you for…" His nerves are omnipresent in his voice. "Coming. There...seems to be more of you than last time."

Qrow looks at him oddly. "Eh, you know what they say: 'The more the merrier'. So what's going on with the council."

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" Leo stammers and I look to Winter who narrows her gaze and speaks.

"That can't be a serious question."

Qrow begins to add in agreement, shocked by the question. "What? Leo, we're huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course!" Lionheart exclaims, trying to cover his misstep though I notice the same bird Yang is that is perched on a balcony railing. "Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do," Qrow told him irritably. "Are we getting support from the council or not?"

"Mom?" Yang asks while the bird flies and lands by Leonardo and evading Qrow's shot. I glare at her alongside the others though Ruby is the first to speak in both shock and slight anger.

"Raven…"

Despite everything, Nora's in awe. "They...they really are magic…"

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me," Raven tells Qrow as she removes her mask. "That was insulting. So is your arm being around a Schnee, but I already know about your marriage so I'll let that slide."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow demands.

Walking down the stairs, Raven responds. "I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo…" Qrow growls while Winter places a hand on her sword. "What have you done?"

The man is so clearly lost for words that all I want to do is fight him. "I…"

Raven answers in his place. "Leo did what any sane person would in his position. He looked at all of the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring Maiden!" Qrow reminds her angrily and she smirks.

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together!" Qrow tells her while Winter, Weiss, and I share a look, knowing his protests to be in vain. "We can beat Salem!"

Anger rising, she replied. "All that time spent spying for Ozpin and yous still have no idea what you're dealing with! There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong," Ruby tells her, extending her hand to which Raven glares. "We've done things most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people teach us, people to help us, we had each other. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

Raven scoffed and summoned a portal to allow a fireball to come through it and Cinder Fall to step out haughtily. "You sound just like your mother."

Cinder smiled as she was joined with Vernal, Emerald, and Mercury. "Hello boys and girls."

Ruby glared, remembering Pyrrha like I do while they align with Raven and I hear the others gasp. "Cinder…"

Mercury smirked though Yang growled at him. "Come on guys, is that any way to greet your old friends."

Qrow looks to us and Winter does to as he begins his orders. "Everybody stay calm."

This is about where I stop paying attention and my sole focus becomes the battle in front of me. I don't even know who I'm attacking aside from them not being my family or friends or...well whatever the hell Oscar is. Still I fight, and I know that I do some damage to Cinder - enough to help Jaune in his own fight against her but my main concern is Weiss and Vernal. Winter and Qrow are dealing with some of the others, but that girl, that girl that Raven seems so concerned about must be the Spring Maiden and, considering Cinder's power as the Fall Maiden, I can't standby and watch her attack my sister. I'm just about to fight her from the back when she disappears and quickly appears in front of Weiss and attacks her so detrimentally that her aura drains and she allows a pained scream to escape. Close enough to Cinder and Jaune, I shake at the words she says.

"Are you going to let her die too?"

"Stop messing with me!" Jaune shouts, attacking her still though Cinder shifts to kill.

"No!" Ruby shouts, her silver eyes beginning to activate though Emerald knocks her unconscious and Cinder falls - I smirk at that, I truly do. Cinder Fall _falls_ , a Yang worthy pun. I see Jaune chip her mask with his sword and then I see her Maiden powers activating as she steps on top of them. I watch Jaune reaching for his weapon while she calms herself, her maiden powers deactivating.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me? You?" Cinder shouts at him before shaking her head. "You're just a failure with a death wish."  
 _  
True as that may be_ , I think, shaking as I try to assess the situation while the others fight. _You have no right to kill people just so you can gain more power!_

Jaune struggles through speaks anyways. "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter."

Cinder smiles evilly at Jaune while noticing my younger half sister getting knocked back once again. "You think so?"

My stomach constricts as Jaune helplessly watches Cinder advance on Weiss and scream in horror. "No!"

Cinder begins to throw her obsidian spear at Weiss, who I see is completely depleted in her aura. Aura or not, I break into a run to stop it from going through her and it instead goes through me - my aura unable to do anything. At first, I feel a sharp pang in my chest but then I hear Weiss and Winter scream in utter horror while everyone else has stopped fighting and is staring in shock. As Winter begins to cry in spite of her normally calm, cool demeanor and Weiss does so likewise with Ruby immediately at her side, the last thing I see is Qrow grabbing his wife - one of my half sisters - and pulling her in tightly while the spear disintegrates in my chest. Unable to stop it, unable to save myself and possibly already dead, I feel my eyes fall heavily shut before losing all motion and collapsing in a heap on the cold, dank ground forever.


	47. Willow Schnee: Losing End

_**September 29th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Willow Schnee**_

"Mother…" Winter says through my scroll, her voice trembling and sounding almost as if she's about to burst into tears while her face supports that. "Is...is...is General Ironwood in the room? He...he...he need...need...needs to hear this just as much...just as much as you do."

"What's going on?" James asks as I switch the call to my computer and on video so that we can all see each other. "Schnee, are you alright?"

"No…" Winter admits, finally crying. "It's...General Ironwood, sir, I hate…"

"Winter, please," James tells her gently. "You can call me James since this, I presume, has nothing to do with your work in the Atlas Military."

Winter nods weakly as Qrow pulls her in and she shifts the camera on her scroll, temporarily covering the lens with her hand. "Caitlin...she...she...she's dead."

I look at James in horror and shock, trembling and barely able to speak. "What?"

Removing her hand from the lens, the body of my daughter and James comes into focus - her eyes closed, her glasses still on her face, covered in a long, sparkling black dress, and her dark hair in slight disarray. She's completely motionless, and I scream in horror as James starts to cry and I do as well. "No! No, not...not... that's not...how…"

"Cinder Fall," Winter says darkly and I begin to sob into my husband while his eyes widen in recognition of the name. "You know her, sir?"

James sighs. "She orchestrated the fall of Beacon."

"She…" I continue to sob while James holds me close and Winter sighs.

"Mother, we're going to be back in Atlas in soon…" Winter tells me and I let out a gasp of terror as she continues. "Haven is fine but...but Lionheart's dead. Cinder is too, by all accounts, but…"

"She can't be gone!" I scream, knowing it to be irrational and when I look at my daughter I see that she's restraining herself the best she can from snapping. "Winter, I…"

"I hate this too...and...and it must be so...so much worse for you…" Winter says, glancing back to her motionless sister with silent tears steadily streaming down her face. "And -"

"Specialist Schnee," A voice says to her in the background before straightening when noticing James. "General Ironwood, sir, we are set to land in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" I gasp, clutching James even more tightly. "No...no, the media -"

"Lady Schnee," The soldier says, looking to me with sympathy. "We will do our best to restrain the reporters but, of course, we don't know how much of a...shock this will be for the public."

"Willow, James, I -" Glynda says as she comes into the room with her crop in hand when her eyes go wide in shock upon seeing Caitlin's body on the screen. "No…"

"She...she...she…" I choke as James rubs my back. "Cinder killed her!"

"Motherfucker…" Glynda mutters, and I look up at her in surprise while she crosses her arms. "That's not fair at all, that's...she...she...she should have gotten live!"

"She took Cinder's spear for Weiss's sake," Winter tells us and I begin to sob even harder while I feel James's tears falling onto my blouse. "If she hadn't, Weiss would have died…"

"But we would have lost one of them either way!" I shout, jaded by everything that seemed to be crashing down. "Either way, one of my daughters is gone and I will never get a chance to say goodbye! I'll never get a chance to tell her that I love her again, and neither will James, and...and Neon!"

"Willow…" Glynda tells me gently while I look to her. "Your eyes…"

I glance in the mirror and see the pale blue sparks surrounding them while my hand is icing over the table. Forcing my powers to deactivate, I shake. "Is -"

"I have to go, mother," Winter says, glancing out the window. "We're about to land so -"

"Okay…" I say through tears and logging off of the call before going into the main room and turning on the Atlesian News Network which is covering the ship as it lands.

Winter is the first one to step off, Qrow tightly wrapped around her while she holds their daughter in her arms. Followed by them, Weiss is actively crying and the cameras capitalize on her and even more so when Ruby throws her arms around her neck and pulls her close to her while she cries. The other members of Team RNJR step off and it is just behind them that Winter's escorts exit the ship - each of the carrying one end of the stretcher that my daughter's body is laid out on. Several reporters gasp and a few even scream in horror before the cameras zoom in on the body and a few people start to ask questions though Winter is the only one who actually answers.

"Specialist Schnee, when did your sister die?"

Winter sighs. "September the twenty sixth - her twentieth birthday."

"Did she die peacefully or was she killed?"

Winter's eyes welled with tears. "She was...she was killed by Cinder Fall….who orchestrated the fall of Beacon Academy."

One of the reporters turned on Weiss. "When your sister died -"

"She died saving me…" Weiss said weakly through tears, leaning into Ruby as she cried. "Even...even… even in death she...she put me first. I'm alive, but I...losing her it...it... this is what it feels like to die. I want her to come back but...but the world isn't like that -"

"Caitlin" Neon screamed, her tail flicking in response to her horror as she saw her partner's body. "No!"

I switch off the news as Glynda enters the room after having an argument with James that I could hear but couldn't comprehend. Curling into myself, I begin sobbing again while James slowly comes into the room and pulls me into his arms. I can hear Glynda pacing nearby and, when I look up, I see that there are slight tears in her eyes. Resting my head onto James's shoulder, my eyes fall onto our wedding ring and I begin to sob because he never got the chance to know her as well as I did. Everything seems almost too horrible to bear and all I can think about is how the world is ugly and that I've lost one of the most important people in my life.

All I can feel, everything about me, is numb.


	48. Weiss Schnee: Dead Girls Can't Lie

_**October 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Weiss Schnee**_

 _It's horrible, it's all horrible!_ I think to myself, practically shouting within my own mind. _Why did she have to die, why did Cinder have to kill her?_

Glancing around, I see my mother tightly wrapped around James and trying to stop herself from crying though it's to no avail. Winter has hidden her face behind a large veiled hat with Qrow beside her and is holding their daughter, Daphene Aria Branwen-Schnee, who is asleep. Qrow's arm is gently wrapped around her and is carefully leaning her into him and various others are here. Coco looks angry enough to kill and Velvet has a hand in hers while Neon can't stop staring at her despite her being dead and knowing that to be true until Leanna finally drags her daughter away before the reporters can begin to question her about her relationship with Caitlin. Some of the others that have had something to do with my family over the years are here and even Professor Goodwitch is though I suppose that makes sense given that she's close with my mother and General Ironwood.

"Weiss?" An unusually gentle voice says from behind me and I turn around in shock before seeing my brother staring at me with some tears in his eyes. "I...I...I was just...I can't believe she…"

"Do you actually mean that?" I ask him, tearing up again. "Do you actually care that she died?"

"Of course I do!" Whitley exclaims, impulsively pulling me into a tight hug. "Weiss, I hate saying this to you but she was my favourite sister and I...I...I...she really sacrificed herself to save you?"

I nod weakly with more tears falling. "My aura was depleted and...and...and Cinder was about to kill me but...but she ran in front of it and it went...it...it...it went clean through her...and then...then she...she col...coll...collapsed on the fl...fl...floor in a heap just...just dead…"

Whitley sighs, starting to cry and for once I know that it's not an act. "I just wish that she was still here."

"So do I," I tell him, noticing the organizer motioning me forward to start by discussing my sister. "I've got to go…"

"It's going to be alright," Whitley tells me though he sounds and looks unsure. "I hope."

"Weiss?" Ruby says, pushing my brother out of the way as she throws herself on to me. "Oh Weiss, I've got you, don't cry...shh...shh…"

"Miss Schnee?" The organizer says while Ruby keeps herself practically bound to me. "I hate saying this but the media is here and they're all awaiting your statements about your sister."

I nod weakly and gently pry Ruby off of me as she goes and sits with my mother, Winter, Qrow, Daphene, Whitley, and General Ironwood. Though I'm shaking and don't want to look at my sister's body again, I find myself forced to. Staring at her dark hair that had been left untouched and is still astray as it had been when we got back to the kingdom, all I can think of is how different from the rest of us she was - her being our half sister aside. The dress form fitting, sparkly, black dress that Winter and I had put her in back in Mistral is still on her and I can't stop myself from acknowledging how much she would have loved it. Yes, it is floor length which was not something she typically wore, but the colour, the sparkles, everything else would have endeared her towards it. Her make up was done too, something I forced myself to do because I know she, likely anyways, would have wanted it that way. I redid her concealer first, but then did her dark, glittery eyeshadow before finally putting her dark purple lipstick on. The contrast against how pale she was while she was living was dramatic enough, but seeing that same contrast on her when she has no colour is even more amplified. Looking away, I adjust my dangling, onyx earrings and steady myself against the podium before staring out at everyone and finally speaking.

"Even though I found out just a while ago that Caitlin was my half sister and not my twin," I begin slowly, trying not to cry again. "She was one of my closest friends. I...I know that...that everyone here knows...knows...knows how she died, but I want to point out that she didn't have to save me. Her whole life, she...she was convinced that she was evil, that she was a downright terrible person and that was not the case. It never was, and...and if anyone doubts that, if anyone honestly believed her when she said those kinds of things then I hope they know that she died to stop a spear from killing me. That was selfless, and that is not something that I could do but she did and...and...and I just wish that she didn't have to have died. Apart from being a talented fighter and the leader of two teams while she was training to be a huntress...she...she was..."

I trail off as the doors open suddenly and two guards walk in before parting to allow the very last man I wanted to see here in. Dressed as formally as always, my father walks into the room while several reporters immediately surround him and I am staring in shock and slight horror. Instinctively, my fingers graze over my cheek in fear but I stop because I try to remind myself that, now that I'm eighteen, he has no power over me though I know that I'm still afraid. I glance around at everyone and notice how Neon has pulled out her weapons to be ready to fight him while Coco has done the same and both Velvet and Tiffany are physically restraining her though it isn't long before Tiffany sighs irritably, clicks her tongue, and angrily stalks over towards my father, slipping off one of her heels with a terrifying smirk and holding it in her hand as a projectile that she begins to wave slowly under his face while he twitches and I realize that, of all people, he's afraid of her. Several questions begin to arise in my mind, but the most prominent one is how and why my father would be afraid of her - her lien aside.

"Nice to see you bothered to show up," Tiffany says, shifting her grip on her heel. "Now, see, I remember quite well how a few months ago you removed your daughter's status as heiress because she did the right thing. I also remember how Caitlin slipped off a heel and threatened a woman for being a bitch. And since I know that the only reason you're here is for maintaining appearances, I'm going to do the exact same thing that she did, minus the part with the summoned grimm. So, Jacques," Tiffany smirks and slaps him before he can do anything to stop her. "Jacques Gele, hmm, now...before you say anything, be aware that I will do the damage to you that Caitlin Ironwood-Schnee isn't here to do because believe me when I say that that girl deserves that much. She was twenty years old to the day when she died, and that is far to young."

"Tiffany," I hear him begin slowly as my mother shakily stands up and begins to walk over towards them with General Ironwood following her. " _Ironwood's_ daughter was never that capable. Do you honestly believe that she'd be able to do such a thing."

"Yes, I do," Tiffany snaps, pulling out one of her cigarettes and lighting it before taking a long draw and blowing the smoke in his face and flicking the ash at him. "And whether or not she'd act like me, well at least I know that she actually gave a damn about other people - something you never have."

"Excuse me?" He demands, his voice lowering though Tiffany only laughs bitterly before rolling her eyes as he continues. "That's not anywhere near the truth! Family is everything to me!"

"Shut up," My mother says quietly and I look up in surprise as she forces herself to speak with more conviction while she glares at him. "You've never cared about any of our children, much less Caitlin. Yes, she wasn't your daughter but you -"

"Willow, I am not in the mood to hear this," He tells her but she only crosses her arms and retains her glare and conviction.

"I don't give a damn if you want to hear this or not!" She exclaims. "Weiss is still here because Caitlin gave up her life to save hers, and you don't even care -"

"I do care!" He fires back though it's strained and his act is starting to break. "I care that Weiss is alive but, in regards to Caitlin, well she was more reckless, stubborn, and self-righteous than she was anything else and I'm not surprised that it killed her! In many sense, her being gone is -"

"She wasn't any of those things except for stubborn and occasionally reckless!" She goes on, clenching her fists while General Ironwood hesitantly wraps an arm around her. "And she did those things because she cared about other people, because she wanted to save people which was exactly what she did! Not only that, but she was the opposite of self-righteous! More often than not, she told me that she hated herself and, though she denied to anyone who would ask, there were many times when she would end up being so upset with herself that she'd start sobbing and would be unable to stop until I finally reminded her that people do care about her, no matter what she thinks of herself! You never did any of those things! You only tore her down and you were the one that put the idea in her head that she was evil in the first place! Her twelfth birthday, the one where you admitted you didn't love me, something that I had been aware of for a long time but didn't know how to acknowledge? That was the same day that you told her, after our row, that _she_ was the reason our family was being torn apart and you told her that when she asked questions -"

"She did tear the family apart!" My father snaps. "Just by the fact that she was born! If you hadn't -"

"She was my daughter just as much as Weiss and Winter are!" My mother screams, starting to cry again now that the anger is fading. "And now that she's gone you don't even -"

Unable to restrain himself, my father slaps her across the face and everyone stops while General Ironwood pulls her closer to him and Tiffany finally takes her heel and hits him with it. Coco, Velvet, Neon and most of the others are staring in shock while Whitley is looking away in horror, not able to bring himself to watch. Winter brings Daphene as close to her as possible as the girl wakes up from the noise and Qrow is placing a hand on Harbinger, ready to fight. I'm shaking as Ruby runs up towards me and takes me into her arms but what surprises me is the media's reactions. Though there had been rumours for years about the nature of my parents relationship being abusive, no one had actually been able to confirm it though clearly that's no longer the case. My father's eyes widen as he realizes what he's done and what it may mean for him but it's my mother's reaction after she forces herself to look at him that is the most shocking to me.

"You standing prick!" My mother shouts, clenching her fists again. "Just -"

Cutting herself off and still shaking, my mother suddenly punches him in the face and, when he finally glances back at her, blood starts to ooze out of his nose. Ruby and I are both staring in shock though when we look to Whitley he's almost smiling. Tiffany starts applauding and some of the reporters join in as well though the majority of people don't quite know what to make of what just happened. Not only that, but Qrow looks like he wants to laugh though he seems to be somewhat restrained by Winter who is content with just biting her lip to keep herself from smiling though I know that my sister is just as relieved as I am that mother isn't afraid of him anymore. The odd thing, though, is the fact that he doesn't even quite know how to react and, to be honest, I don't think my mother does either as she steps back slightly, almost expecting him to start yelling or to hurt her, and immediately clings to General Ironwood, who holds her so tightly that I'm inclined to believe that he's just as afraid of her getting hurt as I imagine she might be. Sharing a look with Ruby, I sigh and decide to wait just a little longer to see if something happens and, to my surprise, it does.

Snapping her fingers, my mother causes a bit of hail to start to fall on him and the only reason I know she caused it is because of the fact that Qrow explained the maidens to us back in Mistral. Tears falling as the hail continued to beat down over him, my mother forces herself to speak again. "Back in March, Caitlin suggested that I do that," She tells him as she finally dissipates the hail. "Other than going to Mistral to save Weiss, that was one of the last things she ever asked me to do and I'll be damned before I deny one of my daughter's last requests. She deserves that much now, especially because she deserved so much more than she got when she was still alive."


	49. Willow Schnee: Falling, Falling, Falling

_**October 21st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Willow Schnee**_

Looking at one of the last photographs my daughter ever took of herself, Weiss, and Winter, I feel tears rising in my eyes again. Shutting down my scroll, unable to look any longer, I bite my tongue before I start to cry again and slam my scroll down and curl into myself, still in disbelief that she's gone. I'm lost in my own mind until I hear the door slowly open, and I look up. Though I had been expecting to see James, I instead see Glynda. Setting down her crop and sitting down next to me on the couch in the third floor sitting room, several minutes passed as she simply let me cry before gently rubbing my back with a sigh. Forcing myself to look up, I struggle to see her clearly through my tear blurred vision though I can see that she's fighting back tears herself.

"I'm so sorry about this," I tell her and she shakes her head. "No, I...I...I...I...I should...I -"

"Shh...no, dear, it's alright," Glynda tells me, hesitantly pulling me into a short lived embrace. "This...it was so unexpected and...and I...I...she should have -"

"She should have had everything!" I scream, another wave of tears streaming down. "I fucked up her entire life and...and -"

"You didn't ruin her life, Willow, you just didn't," Glynda sighs and I lean back against the couch and cover my eyes with my hands. "Willow, none of this is because of you. She adored you, she was afraid of hurting you and I know that she was afraid of hurting other people too."

"She was never evil!" I sob. "She always insisted that she was but she wasn't! She was...she was selfless, she was...she...she was so -"

"I know," Glynda says and look at her in surprise. "I spoke with her quite a lot while she was at Beacon. Either because I was concerned about her or because she came to me seeking guidance."

"What?" I struggle to respond as I shake my head. "How did...why didn't I -"

"James didn't tell you?" Glynda bites her lip before sighing. "I thought he had, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"She...she…" I force myself up and avoid looking at the door to her daughter's room. "No, no. Why wouldn't she tell me about that?"

Glynda hesitated before responding. "She and I had conversations I don't think she would have wanted to admit to you. For one thing, she admitted that she was afraid of hurting other people because of the things that Jacques had said to her as a child. The thing that shocked me was that she never mentioned anything about him slapping her though she said that he did so to you, Winter, and Weiss. She seemed to think that she was evil because she thought she was like him, that he thought she was enough like him to want her to...to be a little more free than the others, I suppose. That changed when she found out that James was her father, of course, but even then she struggled. The day she found out...well I found her out at the docks that night, sobbing because she didn't know how to handle it. I didn't realize what she had been so upset about until she told me the next day...and that was the day James found out that she knew."

"Oh…" I say, my voice shaking. "I...I…"

"Willow, I know I was often hard on her but I cared so much about her," Glynda tells me and I stare at her before nodding. "I was only...I was so hard on her because I wanted to prevent something like this from happening...that was why I was hard on all of them but especially her…"

"You cared about her that much?" I ask and she nods weakly. "I didn't realize."

"It was stupid, it was so stupid…" Glynda says, brushing away tears from her eyes. "I am so sorry...it's just that she reminded me so much of myself at that age and in general and...and I -"

"It's alright," I tell her as I hear the door open downstairs. "I'm glad that she at least had someone she knew cared."

"I was terrified when she ran into the battle in the city during the fall of Beacon." Glynda admits as James comes into the room and pulls me into him, rubbing my back before stroking my hair gently as we both look at her. "It's so stupid, I -"

"Glynda, are you alright?" James asks her and she nods though we both know she's lying. "I know -"

"No, James, you don't understand," Glynda snaps, forcing her tears away. "She may have been your daughter but she reminded me of myself and I don't think you understand why I -"

"Glynda -" James begins, trying to get her to be rational but she only shakes her head takes her crop in hand.

"We can all talk later," She tells us though she's narrowing her eyes at him through tears. "You two are her parents...you need time to mourn together without me bringing my own issues into it. I've been dealing with my own pain for the last thirty nine years and I think I can continue to do so just fine."

With that, she practically storms out of our townhouse and I shift in James's arms as he lifts me up and carries me into our room, letting me curl into him as we lay down. "Willow…" He says quietly, his fingers still entangled in my hair. "I...I…'

"Why did she have to die?" I ask him though neither of us know how to answer that. "She didn't deserve the pain she had to deal with her whole life and she should have lived so much longer…"

"In some ways…" James says with a sigh. "The fact that she did so to save Weiss makes it worse. Not because Weiss lived, but because it could have been her attempting to redeem herself. The troubling thing for me is that...that she was always convinced that she was evil and she just wasn't…"

"I should have been there for her more," I tell him as I begin to sob again. "I...I shouldn't have let my own issues get ahead of raising my daughter. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have stayed with Jacques either...I love Whitley, and I...I...I love Weiss but...but I should have left him and had them with you…"

"I hate saying this," James begins as gently as possible. "But I don't think that would have changed what happened…"

"I love you so much, James…" I sob into him as he starts to cry himself, missing our daughter as well. "I should have married you the day I got pregnant with her but -"

"Shh…" James says, trying to steady himself though it doesn't help. "I…I love you too, Willow, and I wish she was still here but I...that didn't happen, Willow. Things...things just are -"

"Hell," I say almost inaudibly. "Everything's gone to hell…"


	50. Whitley Schnee: The End Is Where I Begin

_**October 23rd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Whitley Schnee**_

It was hell when I woke up this morning. Apart from hearing my father shouting at someone in his study, per usual, I was greeted by the unfortunately bright sunlight pouring through my window. Having told Klein the night before that I was having no intention to have breakfast, it shocked me that I was even up before noon though I suppose when you're trying to suppress something that forces you to lose sleep rather than gain it. It's a shame, honestly, considering that I would have greatly welcomed the chance to sleep late though, with that having been made a distinct impossibility, I opted instead to dress myself and head out into the city alone - having made Klein aware of my status, of course. I have a slight inkling that my father will be displeased with me later though, if I manage to pass it off as simply having required some leisure time outside of the manor, I suppose that I may be able to convince him that what I did was innocent and will not occur again without his permission.

What I am doing however, is not innocent in the slightest or at least won't rub off that way to him.

Though I wasn't there and though I'm conflicted, I still regret the fact that my sister, even though she was my half sister, is dead. Seeing her body had been possibly the most horrible thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I suppose that had something to do with how risky, how vibrant I had seen her whens he was alive and, especially, her bravery was another trait I admired about her though I never could emulate such a quality in myself. Seeing her completely colourless and unmoving was the greatest horror of my life so far and I am only just barely into my mid teens. Weiss is an adult, as is Winter, and I am now alone. Even my father's wrath was never as horrible as that, though that might be because it was never directed at me, even now.

But even with all of that, I still never spoke to anyone about what happened to her and I'm not even sure if what I'm about to do is the best course of action. Still, Cat had always encouraged me to brave, to suck it up, and to face my shortcomings - albeit in a typically brash fashion - which is why I feel like I have to do this. Not only did she save Weiss more than once - first from bandits, second from Cinder - but, before she left for Mistral to go after Weiss, the last words she ever spoke to me, the last thing I remember about her before seeing her dead, were some of the least harsh things she had ever said to me. I know that she had been somewhat preoccupied, but in that one moment she hadn't been afraid to show that she was scared, that she was slipping and she hadn't even gotten embarrassed for crying in front of me - something that usually bothered her for anyone seeing that.

" _Wait…" I say, staring at her in shock as she reattaches Pale Shadow to her side. "You're seriously going to Mistral? That's stupid, reckless -"  
_

" _Thanks, Whitley, but I've already heard this lecture from my father," Cat says, crossing her arms. "And I didn't stop by this extravagant prison to hear you tear me down."  
_

" _Extravagant prison?" I ask, laughing though I stop when her eyes narrow. "Sorry, I suppose that -"  
_

" _Your childhood was much, much rosier than mine, or Weiss's, or Winter's," She tells me with a glare that she slowly lets fall. "But I wanted to tell you something important."  
_

" _So what is it?" I question, my tone unusually kind as she begins to cry. "I mean -"  
_

" _Be safe," She tells me, her voice quiet. "My father thinks that...that there's a chance I might not come back from this mission and -"  
_

" _You could die!" I exclaim, staring at her in shock as she turns away. "Cat, you're twenty years old and -"  
_

" _You know how much I hate being called Cat," She says though it's more of a numb statement of fact than anything else. "But yes...I...I...I could…"  
_

" _You're afraid of dying, aren't you?" I say, my question rhetorical. "Don't go."  
_

" _Weiss is at risk." She reminds me and I sigh, seeing her stubbornness coming through. "I can't do nothing, I have to save her."  
_

" _What if you both -"  
_

" _Don't talk like that," She says, tears still falling. "Please…"  
_

" _So what was it you wanted to tell me, other than to be safe?" I press and she rubs her eyes with her glasses in one hand before placing them back on, biting her lip.  
_

" _Don't let Jacques get to you," She tells me. "I can't make you do anything, but please don't become like him. I know this is hard because you don't want to end up in the same type of position as me, or Weiss, or Winter...but please let him see who you are rather than the Jacques Gele double he seems to think he produced…" Sighing heavily, she looks at me one last time before pulling me into an awkward hug. "You're still my brother, even if you're a jerk."  
_

" _I'll try to be better," I promise her and she smiles weakly.  
_

" _Swear it? For me?" She asks, smirking.  
_

" _I swear that I'll try to be a better person," I tell her and she nods before slipping out of the room and heading for her car and the transport station…_

Walking up to the door of her girlfriend's house in uptown Atlas, I force myself to be as steady as possible though I have a feeling that Neon will be less than pleased to see me. Nevertheless, I am already taking the risk of being out of the house without my father's permission and, having a promise to my sister to keep, I knock on the door of the apartment regardless. The complex itself is fairly modern, boxy, and surprisingly upscale though I have a feeling that, as a personal assistant and investigator, Leanna Katt makes more money than she ever did when she was working for my family. I stand outside the door for a few minutes and continue to wait even though it feels like hours and, finally, the door cracks open and I see Neon staring at me through the door in shock. Pulling it open more, she glares at me and crosses her arms, shifting her weight on her skates with her tail flicking irritably.

"What do you want, Whitley?" She demands, entirely on the defensive. "Because I am not in the mood to hear you gloat about -"

"Why would I -" I begin though she cuts me off.

"Do you have any idea how much I loved her?" Neon asks me and I shake my head as she drags me inside. "I was planning on proposing to her when she came back, but I never got the chance to because she -"

"Neon, I am so sorry," I tell her sincerely, placing a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. "I didn't -"

"Of course you didn't know," She snaps. "You probably don't even care."

"I do care," I say and she looks at me in surprise. "And...if you ever want to talk to someone about her then you can talk to me."

"I don't know…" She says, turning away again. "First things first though. The faunus are -"

"Just like everyone else," I finish gently and she takes in a sharp breath of surprise. "They're not any different than we are."

"Do you really mean that?" She questions, her voice weak. "Do you?"

I nod though she isn't looking. "Did she ever tell you about that?"

"She said she wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or not," Neon snaps though her voice remains weak. "But she was also inclined to believe you."

I sigh, biting my lip. "I promise that I told her the truth."

"Then tell me something," Neon says, looking back at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you miss her?"

I nod, tears forming in my eyes as well. "Yes...she and I didn't get along well most of the time, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her…"


	51. Winter Schnee: Stand Through The Pain

_**October 22nd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Winter Schnee**_

"Shh...no, Daphy, it's okay…" I tell my baby girl as she cries, trying to soothe her. "Shh…"

"Something wrong, Win?" Qrow sighs as he leans against the door frame of our daughter's darkened room and I shake my head though he is unconvinced.

"No, of course not," I tell him as confidently as I can manage though he sighs.

Coming into the room, he takes hesitantly takes our daughter into his arms and gently running his slightly calloused fingers over her forehead as she falls back asleep in his arms. Carefully, he sets her down in her crib before checking the monitors again to make sure that they're on and closing the door behind us as gently as possible. Taking my hand in his, he doesn't say a word as we silently walk back to our room and my thoughts wander. I know that he's been more and more concerned about me since my sister's death, and what bothers him the most is the amount of sleep I've lost. More than once since the day she died, I've woken up from a nightmare - either reliving that night or seeing her live only to wake up and realize that she really is gone.

"You haven't been sleeping," He says bluntly though his tone is gentle and I look at him, my eyes wide, before sighing. "Win, you can't deny that. I know. And that thing last night...Win, you literally stayed up an entire twenty four hours without ever once being away from Daphene and -"

"I had to," I say weakly, fighting back tears. "I need to protect her, she's our daughter -"

"I feel the same way, Winter, but there's a difference between that and…" Pulling me tightly into him,

Qrow rubs my back and hesitates before he continues. "Look, I'm afraid of hurting her by accident but that's… that's because I'm still...ugh, I don't even know how to describe it. All I want is for her to be okay, and -"

"Qrow…" I start, my voice almost inaudible. "I can't lose her...no...no...no...and especially not in the way my mother lost -"

"Oh my god…" Qrow says, cupping my face in his hands. "You...Win, your paranoia is coming from the loss of your sister, isn't it?"

"Well how am I supposed to not be paranoid?" I demand, tears starting to fall. "My mother and General Ironwood thought that they were finally getting the cards stacked in their favour and then look what happened! Their daughter, their daughter who had barely had the chance to get to know her own father, their daughter who didn't even get to attend her parents own wedding, their daughter who -"

"Winter, it's not your fault what happened to her," Qrow sighs and gently brushes my tears away from my eyes before softly kissing me. "And we'll keep our daughter safe, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone, much less Cinder Fall, touch her."

"Why did she have to die…" I ask him and he doesn't respond; Instead he runs his fingers through my slowly darkening white hair. "I...I...I just...and then my father had the...the...the nerve to show up at her funeral even though he doesn't give a damn! He was only there to upset my mother as some sort of petty revenge on her for marrying General Ironwood after divorcing him even though those two events were _months_ apart and, not only that, he -"

"Shh...shh...I know…" Qrow murmurs, stroking my hair still. "And I will gladly inflict whatever form of punishment you deem suitable for him. For instance, if you want me to -"

"You are not killing my father!" I snap, though I regret when he looks at me in hurt. "I...and not because I don't appreciate you wanting to make me feel better but because I don't need you locked up in prison the next twenty some odd years for first degree murder."

Qrow sighs, sitting me down next to him on our bed and taking my hands in his. "I'm sorry, that was a bit uncalled for."

"And the thing he said to her the other day…" I begin as I start to cry again. "He...he told her, privately, obviously and...and in front of General Ironwood and Glynda that...that it was 'not shocking in the slightest'. I...I want to believe that he was just angry about something else and decided to take it out on her but...but…"

"He's a standing prick," Qrow mutters and I smile weakly in spite of myself. "He only cares about himself and his public appearance. Would I be right in assuming that Glynda did _some_ damage to him?"

I laugh for a moment before sighing. "According to my mother, she yelled at him incoherently for several minutes before slapping him, stepping on his foot with her heel 'by accident', and then stormed out of the room."

"I hate asking you this," Qrow begins gently though I feel sick, afraid of where this might go. "But why was your father even there?"

"He was angry that my mother is attempting to gain custody for her and James over Whitley," I admit, hoping that, despite my brother being a little shit, the General and my mother will win out. "And he tried to get her to withdraw her filing but she refused and began to list off reasons why he shouldn't have custody over any child, much less his own, but when she got to Caitlin she broke off into tears and he told her and the General that it wasn't at all surprising what happened to her and Glynda had been in the room when he had said it, having been discussing Beacon with them, and she lost it. According to my mother, she mentioned something about Caitlin being 'the kind of girl I would have wanted as a my own child...but that never was going to happen and now never will.'"

"Ozpin…" Qrow says quietly, and I look at him in surprise as he goes on. "Glynda and Ozpin were...well, the two of them were involved and...and...losing him at the Fall Of Beacon was hard and she doesn't really know how to take his reincarnation. You know, it's weird...with the teens and the Oscar-Ozpin at Atlas Academy…"

"Oh…" I say, though it shouldn't surprise me that Glynda and Ozpin had an more personal relationship than any of us had seen. "That...I can't imagine…"

"Oz is complicated," Qrow says, kissing me gently. "But...but I...ugh, I guess there's something I ought to tell you about Oz."

"What's that?" I ask him, the sickening feeling returning. "You aren't...in danger or -"

"Not any more than I would be otherwise," Qrow promises and I relax slightly as he brings me into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you that I can turn into a literal crow?"

"What?" I stare at him in shock before shaking my head. "No, Qrow, please be -"

"Alright then," Qrow says, laying me down in the centre of our bed unexpectedly before laying next to me and closing his eyes. "Just watch…"

To my surprise, I watch my husband quickly shift into a literal crow with red eyes and the first thing I do is scream though more so out of shock than anything else. Staring at him as he shifts back, I bite my lip, listening for any sign that our daughter could have woken up but she hasn't. "You...you just -"

"I know, it's shocking," Qrow admits, cupping my cheek with his hand and kissing me again. "But I...I -"

"I love you," I tell him, starting to cry again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Snowflake…" Qrow swears, pulling me into him and, slowly, I begin to drift off into a somewhat fretful sleep - his arms holding me close.


	52. Whitley Schnee: Inciting

_**October 24th  
Schnee Family Manor; Atlas  
Whitley Schnee**_

"I cannot believe her," My father says as I stand in front of his desk and he reads over news reports and interviews with mother. "This is disgraceful, utterly disgraceful."

"What has mother done now?" I ask though I'm a bit proud of my mother for finally having stood up to father and I force myself not to look over at the information that he's currently glaring at. "Father?"

"Another interview," He tells me, angrily thrusting the articles at me and I look at them in shock. "She really does think that by becoming the quote un quote Willow Ironwood is ridiculous because she's trying to...distance herself from me. It's ridiculous."

"Perhaps she's trying to protect herself?" I suggest though he narrows his eyes. "By that I mean that I can imagine that she wants to avoid looking weak in the eyes of the media, since her daughter is deceased now."

"If you ask me, good riddance," He says and my eyes widen in surprise though I restrain myself and adjust my mask once again. "Caitlin was always reckless and a little on the...she was always lacking in many ways. No wonder she never got a sufficient partner and ended up with that...that...that faunus woman."

 _The same faunus woman that I've started to have dreams about_ , I think though I retain my perfect mask and nod. "She was always different."

"James Ironwood needed to learn to stay away from her but he didn't," My father goes on and I flinch slightly though relief passes over me when he doesn't notice. "Honestly, the fact that he forced his way into her mind and then inside of her -"

"Uh, father," I say awkwardly, looking over one of the articles. "Both of them have stated that she was the one who started and continued the affair."

Snatching it back, his eyes scan quickly over them and he begins to swear as he reads of them. "Damn her, damn her! What was she thinking? I know full well that James wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true because of his position and I doubt that Willow would say something so...so...so incriminating unless it was true! That bitch, I cannot believe her!"

I bite lip upon his words and I try not think about him calling my mother that. "It's not a particularly… appealing PR move."

"We're incredibly fortunate, Whitley," He says, eyeing me seriously. "We have the best PR team in the world, we are in control of the largest dust mining, refining, and exporting corporation in the world and, not only that, we are also in possession of a massive fortune! Your...your mother, well, she is only damning our family! Winter hasn't helped either, with her marriage to Qrow Branwen and then her pregnancy...not to mention that both Ironwood's girl and Weiss are gay -"

"What's wrong with Ruby?" I ask quietly and he looks up in shock and slight anger.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean…" I start, my hands shaking and my knees weak as I try to explain. "I mean, Ruby is a powerful warrior -"

"And if she was male then I wouldn't have a problem with Weiss being involved with her," He responds sharply. "Well, apart from the significant difference of wealth. For god's sake, your sister is involved with a financially dependant girl and all this relationship is going to get her is debt. Keep in mind that Winter is only slightly better. At least she's involved with a man...though I do not approve of Qrow Branwen in any sense. The man is a drunkard with no care for anyone except for himself and I can imagine that he is only using your sister for sex."

"I do hope that that is not the case," I say though I know that, for all of my dislike of Qrow, the man at least loves her and is affectionate and kind to her. "That would be horrible not only for her but it would make our family look awful."

"Yes, I agree," My father says quickly and I know that he's not telling the truth. "But let us go on to you. Is there a girl that you fancy yet? I believe we're still trying to get you married around the time you turn twenty in a little less than seven years."

"Well, yes," I admit though I force myself to lie about the woman that I have quickly developed feelings for that I don't understand. "Coco Adel."

"I will speak to Tiffany about a courtship," He says and I force myself not to giggle because I know that Tiffany will do anything to spite him. "And we will begin such with her. That is a sufficient match."

"Thank you, father," I say despite feeling sick and having previously warned the Adels of such.

"What are you thinking, Whitley?" My father demands and I take a deep breath, thinking of Neon but I respond with something different.

"I am just a little concerned about mother," I say which is true and he looks at me before shaking his head. "I would like to visit her, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"You have got to be jesting!" He exclaims in irritation before rolling his eyes. "Whitley, why would you want to spend any time with that woman?"

"Uh…" I stutter, knowing that he doesn't want to hear that I want to talk to my mother about the confusing feelings I have towards Neon. "I...I just want to make sure she is alright. She is my mother, after all. If...if it was an alternative situation then I would want to see you as well."

Taking a moment to observe me, my father stands up angrily before glaring. "Very well, but if she says one disparaging, untrue thing...do not listen to her because she's not much more than vengeful. And keep in mind that Ironwood ought to be stripped of his rank...don't tell your mother that I've been working on that, as you well know from the last few meetings you attended."

"Yes, father," I say, shaking. "Of course. Though might I ask one question."

He hesitates but nods. "Go ahead."

"Why did grandfather give you the company and not uncle Lane?" I ask and he stiffens. "I understand that uncle Lane was killed performing his military duties years ago and that it hurt mother because they were twins, but -"

"Your grandfather gave me the company after I persuaded him to because I wa best suited to run it. After all, Lane was a serious soldier with almost no life outside of the Atlas Military. No wonder the council took such a liking for him though it was a misfortune that the White Fang found him. Regardless, I know that Nicholas would have wanted your mother to stay with me. It is a good thing that he altered his will before he underwent his third round of chemotherapy - otherwise there wouldn't have been someone to run the Schnee Dust Company since your grandfather outlived Lane by a matter of weeks. That's why you never met either of them though I know your mother spoke fondly of both of them to you and your sisters."

"Oh," I say, slightly confused still but deciding not to press. "Thank you."

"You may visit your mother in a few days, so around November the first or second," He tells me. "And keep in mind what I said."

"Of course," I reply as expected though there's a part of me that is concerned that my father might have done something to gain the Schnee Dust Company that he shouldn't have, perhaps something illegal. That thought, amongst the others that I have to deal with, scares me as well, maybe more so than my confusing feelings for Neon Katt.


	53. Willow Schnee: I'll Try To Shine On

_**October 25th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Willow Schnee**_

Seeing my eldest daughter looking down at the ground and rubbing her neck, I blink for a moment before sighing. "Winter?"

"Mother," She says weakly and I'm taken aback, having not heard her sound so broken since she was a child. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not Winter," I tell her, pulling her into me though she's much taller. "Oh, Winter, what's wrong? Daphene's alright, isn't she? And Qrow -"

"Qrow's with her and they're both fine," Winter says and I stare at her in confusion but also concern as she goes on. "But...but I'm not."

"Come here, baby," I say as comfortingly as possible. "Shh...it's okay. We can -"

"You're not going to like this," Winter warns me though her voice is breaking as she fights against tears that are threatening her. "But...but I'm...I know how you feel, or at least can understand it -"

"Caitlin…my...my butterfly..." I whisper through tears and she nods as we sit down on the couch and I start to cry while she still fights with herself. "I miss her so much…"

"I just...I'm so worried about Daphy and...and losing her like that or at all," Winter admits quietly and I look up at her in surprise. "I know that it's irrational, but -"

"It's not irrational," I tell her through my tears. "Because James and I...we...we...we...we...we…we never imagined that she wouldn't be...that we would lose her."

"Is Weiss alright?" Winter asks me and I sigh.

"Yes, and she...she -"

"Winter?" Weiss asks, coming into the room before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace that she didn't expect. "Are you -"

"Weiss, I -" Winter begins but I brush my tears away and force myself to speak.

"We were just talking about your sister…"

"She didn't save me just that one time," Weiss tells us as tears begin to rise in her eyes. "When...when I was kidnapped by Raven Branwen, I thought Winter was going to save me because she had been in Mistral and that...that was why I went there in the first place."

"I came back a few days after you left," Winter tells her gently. "I didn't know that you had left but...but I did hear about Cat's decision to go after you."

"She had a nasty row with James about it," I admit, starting to cry again as I realize that the last exchange my daughter and James ever had was considerably angry. "And...oh god, if either of us had known that she was going to die...well, James was concerned about that but neither of us really thought that...that...that she would actually die…"

"I was held captive for...well I don't even know how long," Weiss says, twisting her long hair in her hands before letting her ponytail down and holding her tiara in hand. "But...but when one of the bandits was taunting me and handling Myrtenaster...well, Caitlin waltzed into the camp sassily and...and...and when she...she saw me…"

"She saved you from bandits?" I ask her, burying my head in my hands as I hear the door open downstairs. "Did -"

"She quickly began fighting the one that was taunting me since I was in my cage -" Weiss starts though Winter cuts her off in horror.

"You were in a cage?"

"Yes," Weiss says quietly. "And then...then Raven came out and started shouting, and I quote, 'If you people don't keep it together, then this place will be crawling with grimm! And who the fuck is that girl?'"

"That sounds exactly like Raven," James says as he comes into the room and I turn around and force myself up and half collapse into him and he stares at me in surprise before kissing me. "Willow...I...I miss her too."

"She slipped Raven some lien rather casually," Weiss finishes and I laugh through my tears, knowing that my daughter was reckless, wild, and a bit of a character. "That's why we were able to go free."

"I shouldn't be here, you two have your own pain to deal with," Winter tells me and James, sighing heavily as she stands up. "I shouldn't have...I…"

"No," James tells her and she stops. "We're all dealing with this in different ways and...and it's...there's nothing wrong with you talking with us about it."

Winter bites her lip. "General Ironwood, sir, she was your daughter -"

"James," He says with finality. "Unless it's strictly related to the military, there is nothing wrong with you calling me James. And, yes, she was my daughter but she was also your sister."

"I…" Winter says, looking to me. "We'll talk later."

Leaving quickly, I notice Weiss staring at her as she leaves before I remember how Caitlin used to do that when I acted that way. A fresh wave breaking over me, I begin sobbing into James as he starts to cry as well, knowing exactly what I'm thinking of and it's the words of our daughter's favourite poem by Alexa San Roman that come to me:

 _I watch the sun sitting quiet in the backseat; She's like the sun always coming and then leaving._

 _I feel like the moon sitting quiet in the darkness._

 _"She'll be here soon," Said nobody being honest._

 _I watch the sun even though I'll never have her; I let her run even knowing what could happen because I am the moon and people at night need to see things too,. But I'm far removed, wondering if the sun needs the moon too_

 _I want the sun even though I'll never have her, the only one that I'll ever be after. I watch the sun I want to show her what she's missing but all the stars shine much brighter when she's dimming._

 _"But don't cry moon, you'll get to catch a glimpse of her soon."_

 _A glimpse? That's it? That's not enough to satisfy this._

 _I watch the sun I try to reach and grab her, she's on the run and nobody can have her._

 _"So?" Said the moon ."If anybody knows what I've been through, lift your head and cry with me too"_

 _And every dog howled at the moon because all they wanted was to give love. But what they got was never enough, and all I wanted was to give love. But what I got was never enough._

 _I watch the sun even though she'll never notice; She's on the run I need to keep my focus. I've got a light on, it's not as bright but I'll try to shine on._  
 _  
I'll try to shine on..._

"Willow?" James closes his eyes for a moment as he cups my face in his hands and kisses me. "I...I know that we're still...still struggling but I...I...I love you."

"I love you too, James," I promise him, my tears still falling. "I love you too…"


	54. Winter Schnee: Try To Reach For Hope

_**October 26th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Winter Schnee**_

 _Jaune runs over to her side as he sees her collapse to the floor, her aura flickering dimly. For the briefest of moments, it seems as if she'll have a chance, that she'll survive. Wandering down to the Vault with Raven Branwen and Vernal, Cinder disappears in what seems like the blink of an eye. Though I attempt to run towards her as well as Weiss is doing, Qrow stops me and grasps my wrists before pulling me tightly into him. My tears are still falling and I'm still horrified by what happened but that doesn't mean I don't cling to the hope that she might live. She can't just die, not like this. Apart from the fact that she's my sister and I love her...she deserves more than she's had. Not only that but I know that mother and General Ironwood will be devastated if she dies and neither of them need that. Looking up while Qrow shakes slightly though he continues to hold me tight, I watch as my sister's aura continues to dimly flicker while Jaune tries to heal her though it suddenly stops and all any of us can see is Jaune's aura in his hands. Gasping as he tries to force his aura onto her to heal her, Jaune stops when his hand touches the centre of her chest and he feels that her heart has stopped. Weiss screams again and Ruby pulls her away before having Nora pull and standby my sister's body, not letting Cinder and her followers anywhere near her. The second I realize there is no hope, I break down in sobs in spite of myself and turn away, burying my head in my husband's chest as he tries to be strong for my sake even though we both know that he cared about her too…_

I wake up suddenly, my breathing heavy, and I try to push the memory away as I look over at Qrow who is shifting. Collapsing backwards, I close my eyes and try to force myself to be rational as I run my fingers through my hair. It was so stupid, so stupid of me to even hold on to that hope that she was alive, it was something out of a fairy story where someone saves the princess from a terrible fate that was supposed to be another's. _  
_

 _But the world isn't like that. But the world isn't like that,_ I tell myself through the tears that are threatening the corners of my eyes. _But the world isn't like that; Fairy stories like that aren't real and she's gone.  
_

"Win?" Qrow says groggily, finally waking up and staring at me for a moment as I open my eyes. "Win, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tell him though he rolls his eyes and brings me into his arms. "Qrow -"

"Shh...everything's going to be alright," Qrow gently begins to stroke my hair before he kisses me. "I know you're in pain and that it'll never leave you but things will get better. I promise."

"I don't want to talk about this again, I don't want to talk about what happened to her again," I sigh as I curl tightly into him. "I -"

"Winter," Qrow starts, biting his lip before going on. "I will never force you to talk about anything you don't want to. I want you to be alright, and if part of that involves letting you handle your pain within yourself, then that's fine. But I want you to know that you can tell me anything and that I'll listen."

I nod weakly. "Okay…"

"And Daphene is perfectly fine," Qrow adds, almost sensing my thoughts. "I just checked on her about an hour ago. She's perfectly fine, she's been sleeping peacefully, and she's going to be fine in the morning when she starts sobbing because she wants you to feed her."

"Qrow!" I start laughing and he smiles as he kisses me again.

"See, even when you're in pain you can smile," Qrow says and I sigh, knowing he's right. "And, believe me, I love seeing you smile because I know that it means you're happy, even if just for a few seconds."

"I love you," I murmur and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, snowflake."

I don't respond for a moment and instead let him hold me tightly in his arms before I sigh heavily. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Are you pregnant again?" Qrow asks, immediately concerned and ready to protect me and this doesn't fade even after I shake my head. "What is it, Win?"

"Your sister...she…" I trail off when I see the anger rise in his face at the thought of Raven. "Weiss admitted the other day that she kidnapped her and Cat saved her from the tribe -"

"Of course she did, that's the kind of person she was all the way through the end of her life," Qrow says rubbing my back. "And, as for my sister…"

"Qrow, what's wrong with Raven?" I ask him and he sighs. "I mean, why is she like this?"

"Because my sister cares more about her own survival than she cares about anyone else's except for maybe Yang's and Tai's...but I doubt she could die for them," Qrow shakes off the bitterness before continuing. "She's still a little angry with him for getting involved with Summer Rose and having Ruby with her about a year and a halfish after she left but I also know that she's still in love with him. And I know that, even though she only saved Yang once and claims that's her rule, she wants to protect her daughter as much as she can and that's why she keeps an eye on her. She's not entirely evil...but she's not good either. Basically, she's a true neutral and she wants nothing to do with any fight against any power. She just wants her tribe, daughter, and Tai to be safe. Actually, Yang told me the other day that Raven was here and she...she admitted that she's going to go and see Tai."

"Raven seems like the kind of person Cat would have compared herself to," I muse softly. "Even though she's exact opposite."

"That's probably about right," Qrow quietly agrees. "Cat always that everything she touched was going to die but that just wasn't true...I...I...I wish we didn't have to let her go...but -"

"We don't have a choice," I finish, tears rising again. "And…"

"We'll get through this together," Qrow promises and I nod. "Winter, I'll never leave you. I'm always going to be by your side."

"You're not afraid of your semblance anymore?" I ask him gently, cupping his cheek, and he hesitates before responding.

"No, I'm not. I'm still afraid of something happening to you and Daphy...but not because of me because I know that you trust me and I also know that she's my daughter. She's a part of me just like she's a part of you, and we created her. I could never hurt either of you, and I...I...Win, knowing that you trust me so much, that we...we're going to be alright and I have to accept that I can't prevent everything and accidents happen. I don't want to think about the possibility of an accident being my fault in any form...but I think you're right that I can't live my life in fear."

"So that therapy session on the twenty fourth did help," I smirk before I kiss him. "I'm glad."

"I think it forced me to actually think rationally about that," Qrow admits as he kisses me again. "You did too, and I wish I had listened to you a while ago because I think I would have been happier."

"Well, then this is a good lesson for you," I tell him and he looks at me oddly for a moment.

"Snowflake, what does that mean?"

I smile. "It means that your wife is always right,"

"Damn right she is," Qrow replies, pulling me closer to him. "Remind to never question you again."

"Of course," I tell him laughing as he begins to kiss me neck. "Qrow!"

"And I'm always right about showing my wife affection," Qrow says, finally kissing my lips. "Always."

"I love you so much," I promise him, smiling as I wrap myself around him tighter.

Qrow nods. "I love you too, Winter Vanessa Schnee."


	55. Whitley Schnee: Just A Spark

_**October 26th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Whitley Schnee**_

"I...Neon," I stare at my sister's partner before sighing and shaking my head. "I know you loved her."

"I did," Neon agrees softly. "And I don't know how to move forward."

"Was she afraid of hurting you?" I ask her hesitantly and she nods after looking me in surprise for a moment.

"Everyone has a dark side, everyone has their own demons but most of her views of herself were completely imaginary," Neon says quietly. "I promised her that I would stay, I promised that I loved even her worst traits...but I never saw any of the horrors that she side applied to her. Evil was the last thing she was but she was convinced that that was exactly what she was."

"I never quite understood that aspect of her," I admit and Neon nods, looking away. "I wish she had been more open, though."

"She wasn't open with you because she saw you as Jacques though a slightly better version of him," Neon tells me and I sigh heavily, knowing that to be true. "And she often doubted that you were telling the truth when you said you wanted to be a good person."

"What did she tell you about growing up as a Schnee?" I ask her gently and she bites her lip as she stands up. "Neon -"

"She didn't like to talk about her childhood," Neon says, not looking at me and instead examining a coffee mug before starting to brew her caffeine kick. "But when she did, it sounded awful. I knew some other things too, though, since, if you'll recall, my mother used to work as your mother's personal assistant. But I was -"

"You were only ten years old when your mother stopped working at the manor," I finish, and she doesn't respond. "And she stopped because she was struggling with the pain that my mother was going through at that time. She had grown to care for my mother as more of a friend than her employer, didn't she?"

"Yes," Neon says after a moment's hesitation. "Yes, she did. And it was especially hard for her to watch your mother suffer once your asshole father admitted that he doesn't love her."

"Did you ever love anyone besides my sister?" I ask her, thinking of my own feelings for her and also growing hot with shame for thinking so. "Neon?"

"No," She says softly. "There were so many other people that I had been involved with...but Cat was the one I loved. Like I said, I wanted to marry her. But...you can't reap what you don't sow. And...and I never got a chance to try and have a life with her. I did crazy, stupid things because I loved her so much...but she...she was so different from the rest of the family. I don't mean this to upset or offend you, but she's not a greedy dirtbag like your father. She didn't run away to something else, like Winter did to the military. She didn't hide her voice like Weiss did with tiny acts of rebellion. And she didn't standby and let others take the hit like you."

"You're right," I tell her and she turns around to stare at me in surprise. "I have stood by and let others get hurt by my father...but at the same time...Neon, I had to spend years watching my sisters and my mother get hurt by the man. He was always spotty with his quote un quote mercy and kindness, but he favoured me. And I did everything in my power to preserve myself. Was it right? Well, maybe it was or maybe it wasn't but I didn't want to get slapped, I didn't want to get beaten. I didn't want to get chastised or belittled for being different. I wanted safety and security, and that's what I got but it came at a personal cost. It hasn't been easy watching their lives...but I've still done so. The thing is, though I can't change the past, I can still write my future. I don't know how I'm going to do that...but I hope that in the end history will find a way to be kind to me, just like it's being kind to her."

"No one wants to be abused, no one wants to be taken advantage of in general," Neon whispers, looking down at her feet, her tail flicking sadly. "And I understand why you did what you did. You didn't have any reason to hope for things to get better, and you were worried about yourself. But that might be why Cat perceived you in the way you did."

"Cat saw everything in black and white," I say, walking over to her and hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. "And that was one of her strengths...but it was also one of her weaknesses."

"It made her analytical and probably helped her survive," Neon said, looking directly at me and not looking away even as I place my other hand on her other shoulder. "She would have gone so far...but she never got the chance."

"I know," I say with a sigh. "And she would never have made friends on the other side."

"She was never evil. There was not a vengeful bone in her body...but that's what she saw," Glancing away for a moment, Neon forces herself to go on. "And I could...I think I made things better but I know I didn't cure it. I loved her...but I need to move on."

"To what?" I ask, hesitantly testing the waters.

Neon bites her lip but speaks quietly nonetheless. "Someone else I love. I'll find him or her...but I just want love, and deep understanding of who I am. I just don't know when that will happen."

"Neon?" I ask her, my voice timid. "May I kiss you?"

She hesitates, but nods weakly and her lips quickly brush against mine though for a brief moment we can both feel a hint of desire and, when we pull away, I sigh, and let my thoughts take over as we embrace tightly.

 _It's just one tiny seed, but it's all we really need. It's time to change the life we lead. The past is the past, it's there to see. I say time moves on...and history is mine to write._


	56. Weiss Schnee: Coming Back From Hell

_**October 29th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Weiss Schnee**_

Although the last thing I had expected when I came home was to see my mother pacing and my brother watching her in concern. Sharing a look with him, he bites his lip and I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. Coming out of their room, General Ironwood stops for a moment before walking over to my mother and pulling her tightly into his arms. Looking away from them, I feel a pang in my chest when my gaze falls on the door to the third floor that my sister had hand painted with its swirls and roses herself. Masking my emotions with anger towards my brother, I glare at him until my mother finally looks at me, notices me glaring at Whitley, and sighs.

"Weiss, for god's sake, don't be so hard on him," She says, and I groan as she goes on. "He's perfectly fine, and -"

"What did you say to her?" I spit, and my brother flinches. "If you've said anything to hurt her, I'm going to kill you -"

"None of my children are going to be killing each other!" My mother snaps, tears forming in her eyes, and I see General Ironwood tighten his arm around her. "Not...not after I already...not after I already lost one…"

"Sorry," Whitley and I say at the same time, much to the surprise of both of us.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I say, looking down, and she sighs heavily. "I...I just can't."

"I know you mean well, Weiss," She begins slowly, after being silent for over a minute. "But I...Weiss, we were all...we were all affected by things that were my fault -"

"Willow," General Ironwood tells her gently, pushing her disheveled white locks to the side and kissing her lightly. "You were in a terrible situation, you were bound, you had no way out -"

"If that were true then Caitlin wouldn't have been born!" She exclaims, begin to cry into him, and he slowly rubs her back. "I should have...I should have just left Jacques when I got pregnant with her and had Weiss and Whitley with you -"

"Uh...mother, I'm right here," Whitley says awkwardly, and I rub my arm, feeling awkward as well though also annoyed with him for saying that.

Looking up, she sighs. "I'm sorry, Whitley, Weiss, but I -"

"You lost a child," I point out, wincing at how that sounds. "You're distraught and you're never going to be able to ever fully move on from that. Whatever you're feeling must be much worse than whatever Whitley and I feel."

"Weiss, that's no excuse -" She argues though General Ironwood shakes his head, kissing her again in an attempt to comfort her. "James!"

"Willow, she's right," He says, and she buries her head in his chest. "It's okay to be feeling whatever you're -"

"You don't ever talk about her in public, you try to avoid talking about her with me -" She snaps, and he looks at her in shock.

"Willow, that's…" Fighting back tears, he takes her hands in his. "Willow, I don't like talking about her because I...because I feel responsible for her death."

"What?" I demand, looking at him in surprise, as does my mother and Whitley. "How are you responsible for her death? You didn't have a hand in it -"

"I authorized her to go to Mistral in the first place, and she made good on her promise to stay in contact," He says, still trying not to cry though it's a losing battle. "So I never sent anyone to go after her once she had sent word that she had found you and that both of you were alright. Her exact message was: 'With Weiss and Winter, the others, yes that includes Qrow, and all of us are perfectly fine.' I thought that she would be back soon, and I thought she'd be alright. If I had know that she was at so much risk, if I had known...I -"

"James, why didn't you tell me?" My mother says, cupping his face in her hands and he looks at her sadly. "James?"

"Because I know that you're already upset by what happened to her, because I didn't want to make that pain worse."

"No, it's not your fault," She tells him, and he sighs. "I mean that, James. Neither of us...we couldn't have known what was going to happen when we let her go -"

"I never got to truly know my own daughter because of something I allowed, just like Pyrrha Nikos died because I was arrogant enough to believe that by having a decent amount of the military in Vale -"

"James, you can't blame yourself for everything!" My mother exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck and Whitley and I share a look, knowing that one of us need to get them to stop or they'll only go on and on. "I...I -"

"Mother, can I at least tell you what I wanted to tell you about without you bursting into tears or starting to pace for over an hour?" Whitley snaps, but he shudders upon realising how sharp that was. "I...I mean -"

"I'm sorry, dear, what is it?" She asks him, before sighing when he hesitates. "You see, this is why I'm a terrible mother -"

"Willow, don't talk about yourself like that! That's not -" General Ironwood starts but he stops and motions for Whitley to go on.

Biting his lip, Whitley forces himself to speak. "Neon Katt and I...we're...we're in the beginnings of a relationship."

Unable to restrain myself, I slap him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Neon was Caitlin's partner, and I'm sure that -"

"She let me kiss her, she told me she wants to try and have a relationship with me," He snaps. "And I already know that father is going to give me hell for this when he finds out because -"

"You're father isn't getting anywhere near you," Our mother tells him, and he relaxes somewhat. "I don't care -"

"Willow, calm down or you'll scream the whole city down," Father says calmly, shifting into the room with several guards behind him and General Ironwood glares.

"Jacques, how in the hell did you -"

"With the key," Jacques replies, tossing at my mother. "It was in some of her things in the manor. And I am here for Whitley. I have already told you that I would prefer the heir to the Schnee Dust Company to not be around you -"

"I'm his mother!" She exclaims in horror. "You can't take him away from me, I -"

"Whitley has responsibilities that you are in no state to prepare him for," He replies icily. "And I do not think it to be wise for us to be discussing James's daughter any further. After all, she only caused trouble and now she's gone. There's -"

Shaking angrily, my mother summons another hailstorm over him like she had at the funeral before shouting. " _Why don't you shut the fuck up_!"

"What are you doing?" He demands, and she snaps her fingers after a moment to stop it. "That's not even possible -"

"Oh, what do you know?" She snaps. "And, no, I'm not letting you anywhere near my son. You don't care about him, you don't care about Weiss, you don't care about Winter, you never cared about Cat...just like _you never cared about me_!"

"James, control her," Jacques snaps though General Ironwood shakes his head.

"Not only that," She presses on. "But you're not even going to give half a damn when he's happy, or who he's happy with!"

His glare deepens. "I intend to marry him off to Coco Adel -"

I start laughing in spite of knowing that I'm treading a dangerous line. "She'll never agree to that. Neither will Corinne, but -"

"Weiss, shut up!" He shouts and, to my surprise and his, my mother slaps him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way!" She screams. "And Whitley is involved with Neon Katt -"

"That faunus girl that James's girl was involved with?" He demands, grabbing her wrist. "Absolutely not. I will not allow -"

"I was afraid of so much because of you!" My mother screams, wrenching out of his grasp. "But I learnt not to be, because I found a way to move past what you did!"

"Willow -" He growls though she goes on regardless.

"And I don't give a damn what you think! Whitley is old enough to choose which one of us he lives with, and I -"

"Shut up!" He orders her though she stands her ground. "I -"

"Mother's right," I say, standing up and glaring. "You have no right to tell us how to live our lives."

" _Weiss you have already lost your status as heiress, do not things worse for yourself_ ," My father shouts, and I flinch but force myself to speak.

"I'm an adult," I remind him. "You lost whatever control you had over me one month and three days ago!"

"Weiss -" He starts though I shout over him.

"You don't care that any of us are held captive by the scars that have bound us!" I tell him angrily. "You don't know and you don't care! Whitley and I might not get along...but I'm not going to let you to ruin his life!"

"Willow, what have you done to her?" He demands, and she punches him the face.

"Shut up, you greedy dirtbag!" She screams. "And get out of my house!"

Glaring at her and stalking out with his hired muscle, Whitley, General Ironwood, and I stare at her in concern when he issues a threat as he leaves. "If you think that you can get away with fighting me, with leaving me, then you're wrong. You're coming down Willow Amara Ironwood, I assure you...and I don't care what I have to do to achieve that goal."


	57. Willow Schnee: One Last Time

_**November 1st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Willow Schnee**_

"James, what are we going to do about him?" I try to steady my breathing, though I'm struggling as the all too familiar panic rises in me. "I'm terrified that he's -"

"Jacques's not going to do a damn thing," James swears, pulling me tightly into his arms. "Do you remember that report I filed to the DHR a few months ago after you and I talked about the things that man did to you in detail?"

I sniff. "Well, yes, but...but I -"

"Willow, I wasn't able to make them be efficient, because the truth is the Atlas Council is everything except for that, but..." James hesitates as he runs his fingers through my hair. "But they did go through the report and presented it to several of the top prosecutors in the kingdom."

I look up in surprise. "Legal charges are being brought against him?"

"Yes," James confirms, and I breathe a sigh of relief as I all but collapse into my husband. "For the things he did to you, Winter, Weiss, Whitley, and...and Cat."

"Her diaries…" It's the first thing I think of, but she kept one religiously her entire life. "Are those going to have to be presented in court?"

James bites his lip before speaking. "I don't know, but there's a good chance of that if they want to see whatever evidence she could have provided. There's nothing in them that you wouldn't want public, are there?"

"I'm not sure," I admit. "I was always curious about what she wrote in them, but I also knew that she would get embarrassed when I would try and get her to talk about them with me. I have a feeling there's personal artworks and poems and political cartoons, but I also have a feeling that she recorded things about her struggle with her identity, her sexuality, and...and her feelings about me."

"Willow, I doubt she would have written anything unflattering about you," James tells me, and I close my eyes to stop myself from crying. "She adored you, she always told me when it would come up that the last thing she wanted was to see you in pain -"

"That's not what bothers me, what bothers me is the information in there about my suicide attempts, not to mention the heavy drinking, and…" I break off as I finally start to cry. "And how she always suspected that I hadn't been entirely truthful when I would try to justify myself and my love and willingness to talk with her -"

"She suspected that I was her father?" James stares at me for a moment and I shake my head. "Then, Willow, what could she have -"

"By the time she thought she was fourteen, so when she was actually sixteen, she was convinced that her anxiety and generalized mistrust of people had everything to do with her family, and…" Clinging tighter to James as I remember what I can of that day, I try to force myself to speak. "And she was probably right.

"She was always anxious about people watching her every move, she was always worried about me, and she had very few friends because she couldn't bring herself to trust many people after seeing what my marriage to Jacques did to me.

"That year...that year probably made it worse because...because I did almost died that year. I had had another fight with Jacques, one that she had overheard, and it had ended in him blaming you for her personality, something she didn't understand, before calling her a mistake...and...and it hurt me so much to...to hear that that I tried to kill myself with sleeping pills and alcohol but..but she found me, according to Klein she screamed bloody murder.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in my room surrounded by my doctor, a few nurses, Klein, and Caitlin. She was staring at me and as soon as I came to she started sobbing about how it was all her fault, and how maybe Jacques was right about her being a mistake. She ran off after that in tears and locked herself in her room. Klein went to make sure she was alright, and he said when he had spoken with her she had been scribbling furiously in her diary.

"That...that's not something I want made public," I finish quietly. "If only because it's something that I'm ashamed of."

"Willow, it's in the past," James reminds me, kissing me softly. "But I promise it won't get out."

I nod weakly as I sit down on our bed. "Okay…"

James hesitates for a moment before shaking his head and pulling a far too familiar, leather bound book out of one of his bags.

"Winter gave this to me rather than handing it over to the Council in case they wanted any information about her death in case they suspected it to be by her own hand. I've already read through it...and if you want to you can. There's one, though, that's dated two days before she...before she died that I think she would have most certainly wanted us to read if she had known her fate."

"What?" I say as I gingerly take the book from my husband, recognizing our daughter's perfect calligraphy and her etched writing that she always insisted on doing with a quill and a pot of ink. "Are you…"

Trailing off, I flip to the entry for the twenty fourth of September, and, sure enough, I see my daughter's beautiful handwriting and begin to read, feeling just a little bit closer to her for this fleeting moment in space.

 _24th Of September_

 _It amazes me that my twentieth birthday is only in two days, but I've learnt so much in the last twenty years, and I feel it only right to record it:_

 _Sometimes you bleed, sometimes you bruise_  
 _Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose_  
 _Sometimes you fight, and sometimes you don't_  
 _Sometimes you'll win, and sometimes you won't_  
 _Sometimes you'll try, and nothing will come_  
 _Sometimes you'll cry, and no one will notice_  
 _Sometimes you'll defy fate, and sometimes you won't_

 _I know it's cynical, I know that perhaps it's even wrong...but I have chosen to accept whatever fate awaits me. I know now that I was never Jacques Schnee's daughter. And while it stung for a moment, I realised that I am still the same person I was before I knew. The truth may be difficult to find, but, once you find it, it is liberating even if it stings. And you need to keep going, if not for yourself then for the others around you. The world is cold and uncaring...but love can still blossom even when the shining light of hope has faded in darkness._

 _I love mommy, I love Weiss, I love Winter, I even love Whitley. I love my family, but I hate Jacques. And that's okay, because there's never going to be a chance to change him. There are five truths that, as an empathic person, at least that's what mommy says I am, I've had to learn:_

 _~ I need to take care of myself first because I can't help anyone else if I'm broken down._  
 _~ Putting up boundaries may distress others but I have to do it anyways_  
 _~ If a situation is too painful, I must get out_  
 _~ When I'm feeling a strong emotion, I must ask myself: "Is this mine?"_  
 _~ Sometimes I can't help the one I want to help_  
 _~ I can't save everyone_

 _Still, at the end of the day, I only want the people I care about to be happy. I'll always crave answers and explanations...but I still love them. And if I cause them pain, then I'll want them to move on. I know I'm sometimes careless...but it's hard to explain why when I don't really understand it myself._

 _Signed With Love,_

 _~ Caitlin M. Ironwood-Schnee_

My eyes start to tear as I close the book and set it aside, almost able to hear my daughter's voice as if she was reading it to me. Looking to James, I bite my lip and he wraps an arm around me, pulling me tightly into him. I let my eyes grow heavy and fall shut as I curl into him as if I was a small child and he holds me securely in his arms. Time passes in silence as I know we're both thinking of our daughter's words, the words she wrote with no idea of knowing what was going to happen to her. Her self reflection and recognition was jarring in and of itself, but what sticks with me the most were five things: I love mommy; I can't save everyone; I only want the people I care about to be happy; And if I cause them pain, then I'll want them to move on; Signed with love, Caitlin M. Ironwood-Schnee. Her signature, her self acceptance, was what struck me the most and, as I look to my husband, all I can wish for is that she could have lived to see our lives start to turn around. Finally speaking, though my voice is slightly broken by the tears, I kiss James before saying the last words I wanted to though that I know she would have pushed me to say if she was here to do so.

"We...James, she would have wanted us to let go," I whisper, clinging to him and he nods as tears fall. "I hate saying it, I hate it...but she wouldn't have wanted us to live in denial. She would have wanted us to move on, and she...she would have wanted us to be happy."

"I know," James chokes out through his own tears. "I know, and I think you're right."

"I'm going to let Weiss have the journal, and only because I know that she'll preserve it because that will be her way of preserving her memory," I say, crying still. "But we all will have to move on. I love her so much...but drowning in pain isn't what she would have wanted."

"Willow," James says as he looks to me. "Willow Amara Ironwood, I love you so much."

I kiss him passionately, my fingers entangling themselves in his hair before I respond softly. "I love you too, James…"


	58. Winter Schnee: The Sun Will Rise

_**November 3rd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Winter Schnee**_

"Aww...Daphy…" Despite my exhaustion, I smile as my baby girl reaches up and tugs at my hair, despite the fact that I just want her to sleep. "You're so sweet."

She smiles back and coos a little as Qrow comes into the room, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I guess I'm not the only one around here who loves you."

"Qrow!" I start laughing, causing our daughter to start to do the same. "Seriously, I -"

"She's laughing," Qrow said, a smile starting to take over his face. "See, if our baby understands that it's alright to loosen up, then you should too."

"I've been working on analysing reports all week," I remind him, glancing at my computer before he closes it without warning.

"Qrow!"

"Calm down, Win," He tells me, hesitantly taking our daughter into his arms. "If I'm distracting you, then you can tell your stepfather that -"

"I told General Ironwood that I would finish analysing these reports tonight!" I exclaim, but he rolls his eyes.

"Winter, I will remind him that we have a small daughter and I will forcibly remind him that I…" Qrow trails off as he smirks and gently sets down our daughter. "Could show up at work to see you and then distract you for enough time to -"

"I would never have sex with you on my desk!" I stare at him in horror. "That's disgusting, Qrow -"

"How is that disgusting when it's on a desk but it's fine when its on a bed?" Qrow challenges, and I groan, running my fingers through my hair.

"Qrow, please...ugh…" Half collapsing on the floor, I close my eyes out of the weighty tiredness that has been threatening me for weeks. "I'm going to take a nap…"

"On the floor?" Qrow laughs a little as he walks over to me. "Snowflake, you're going to be in pain in the morning if you do that."

"Then carry me…" I murmur, opening my pale blue eyes and widening them on purpose, causing him to smirk and kiss me.

"That's not fair, Win," Qrow says, kissing me again. "But you know that I can't say no to you, so…"

"Qrow…" I smile as my husband lifts me up into his arms. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Win," He whispers, silently closing the door behind us with his foot as Daphene falls asleep.

"Do you think that we're going to be alright, even with this war against Salem?" I ask him, and he hesitates before sighing heavily.

"I don't know," He admits, bringing me closer. "I hope so. Especially because I don't want to lose you or Daphene."

"I want us to have a normal family, one that…" I blink away tears as I think back to my own childhood. "One where we haven't made the same mistakes that our own parents did."

"My parents cared less about me and Raven than they did making us into perfect fighters," Qrow says, a slight bitterness in his voice. "And I know that your family is anything but simple."

"I know," I say softly. "I was a...well, I did everything to preserve myself before I...before you helped me realise -"

"Winter, you've helped me too," He says, kissing me gently. "You've helped me be less afraid, you're the reason I've become more openly sensitive, and I...I love you so much."

"I love you too, Qrow…" I promise, curling into him. "I'm sorry I've gotten you involved in my family's issues."

"Don't be, you're my family," Qrow smiles and gently sets me down on our bed. "I'll remind you of that, by the way."

"I don't doubt it," I reply kissing him as he lays down next to me. "I really do love you, Qrow."

"I know, and I love you too, Snowflake…" Qrow says, his hand lightly stroking my hair. "You know...I saw something actually amusing on the news today."

"What was that?" I ask, almost worried that it might be something about my family. "Qrow -"

"I swear it has nothing to do with your family," Qrow assures me, sensing my fears. "Don't worry. It's just...so some girls at Atlas Academy thought it would...so they were in full uniform, right..and...and…"

"Qrow…" I start as he trails off in laughter. "Please don't tell me this is another 'harlots or hookers trying to get rich' while posing as executives of the leading -"

"It's not, it's just one of those things that makes you say, 'what the fuck'," Qrow tells me, and I sigh as he goes on. "They started dancing in front of the stock markets in downtown Atlas before throwing their heels at passerby. They had been drinking, by the way."

"Why?" I ask him, though I'm laughing in spite of myself. "I -"

"I don't know," Qrow says. "But some huntress walked by, I'm referring to Coco Adel, and shouted at them that she needed to 'stop this in order to save our world'."

I can't prevent myself from laughing. "Qrow, stop it, I shouldn't be amused my this."

"I told you it to make you laugh," Qrow replies, smirking. "And it's working."

"Oh, alright!" I exclaim. "I give up, you can make me loosen up."

"I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, didn't I?" Qrow says, smiling and cupping my cheek in his hand while I nod. "I'm glad you're not bothered by that."

"Well, I was hesitant at first because of the way I was raised," I remind him, thinking of some of my scars. "But you and I will never make the mistakes that my parents or yours did. Daphy's going to have everything."

"Of course she is," Qrow agrees, beaming. "She's our daughter, after all."

"She's going to be so happy…" I murmur, a smile gracing my lips. "I...I just hope that she won't have to pay for our sins."

"She won't," Qrow vows. "We'll defeat Salem, and we'll be perfectly alright. I promise. I just...Win, I hate asking you this, but how are we going to explain your sister to her."

"I don't know," I say, closing my eyes as I curl tightly into him. "Whenever I think of her...I've thought of the line from that song, Beating Heart. Specifically the line, 'I don't know where I'm going but I know it's going to be a long time, and I'll be leaving in the morning come the white wine and bitter sunlight.' I guess...I feel like it suits her."

"I agree," Qrow says, sighing in slight regret. "I'm sorry I brought her up."

"Don't be," I tell him, though I would be lying if I said I don't want her back. "I'm moving forward."

"We all are..." Qrow says. "And...did you hear what Jimmy -"

"Yes, I know my father is going to prison for the things he's done to us," I say, relieved by the fact. "This sounds awful to say, but it's high time. He's gotten off for too long."

"We're safe," Qrow promises me. "He'll never get to you again, and he'll never get to Daphy."

"Good," I say, and, soon enough, I fall asleep in his warm embrace.


	59. Whitley Schnee: Adrenalize

_**November 17th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Whitley Schnee**_

"Neon, I -" I try to speak but she pulls me in and instead kisses me with passion before smiling.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun!" She says, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I know that you love me, and I'm finally going to be with you and the entirety of your family -"

"Except for my father, thank god," I say, walking up the stairs to the living room where the rest of my family is waiting. "Oh, uh -"

"Good to see you, Whitley," Winter says, smiling as she looks at her daughter in her arms. "And Neon too."

"Hi, Winter," She says, although somewhat awkwardly. "Last time I saw you was at Beacon, wasn't it?"

Winter blinks before nodding. "I believe so."

"There's something we all need to hear," I tell them, smiling as I draw Neon closer. "Apart from the fact that Neon and I are involved, of course."

"What is that?" My mother asks me, somewhat concerned. "You're not...you're not in danger, are you?"

I stare at her in shock. "What? Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Qrow asks, staring at me inquisitively. "Didn't you just get declared as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Well, I'm not technically the CEO until I turn eighteen in a few years anyways," I say, looking to Weiss who is standing with Ruby's arm tightly around her waist. "And I don't want to run the company. I want to work in the Atlesian Council, and I want to make rights better for the faunus within our kingdom. Which is why I decided to hand the entire company to Weiss. I'm not attached to it in any way and, as an adult, she can take control of the company right away. My father will never get his hands on it again, and he's not going to ruin our lives or control them any further. So, Weiss, you're the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss stares at all of us in shock, but particularly me. Swaying heavily, Ruby has to steady her before she finally chokes out words. "I'm what?"

"You're the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," I repeat slowly, trying to gauge whether or not she's alright. "I think you'd be better suited to run it anyways. I know that it's an old, overused cliche, but I feel that, since I want power like that….that I shouldn't have it because I've sought it. And I'm sorry if that's caused you pain. I...Weiss, I really do want you take the position."

"You've...you're joking…" She says, sounding almost light headed.

"Weiss," Our mother says, immediately coming over to her and forcing her to sit down. "If you're going to take this this poorly, then maybe your brother should give the company to Winter."

Winter stares at her in horror while Qrow starts to laugh. "Mother, I never wanted anything to do with -"

"Winter, dear, I know," She says with a smile. "I'm just teasing both of you. I think it's wonderful that your brother is giving her the company."

"It feels right," I tell them, completely sincere, and she smiles.

"I'm glad you're doing what you think is right, Whitley," She tells me. "Really, I am."

"Thank you, mother," I say, mildly embarrassed. "I just…"

"I agree with her," General Ironwood adds, smiling as he pulls her into him. "You're coming out of whatever dark place you were in."

"I'm trying," I say, and Winter nods.

"That's good enough. We all have dealt with what we went through at the hands of that man in different ways. I ran to the military, Weiss left the kingdom although she struggled with her identity, and you didn't know how to escape."

"I let you all be buried in pain," I point out, and Weiss sighs.

"Yes, you did," She agrees. "But, at the same time, you're trying to be a better person. Like all of us, you're trying to move forward as best you can."

"I'm sentient," I say with a shrug. "I'm a human, and I have the ability to think as such. Which typically means I'm susceptible to being a stupid bigot."

"Whitley, you have no idea what the way you were raised did to your psyche," Neon says, kissing my cheek. "I can see that you're changed, that you're not dominated by your past."

"But I -" I start to protest and she cuts me off, shaking her head.

"Whitley, please understand that you're just as much as a victim as the rest of them are."

"I'm not, I was the -" I try again, but this time it's Weiss who speaks.

"You and I might not always be on the best of terms," She says slowly. "But you're a victim of father's...nature just like Winter, mother, and I are."

"I let him slap you, I let him inflict pain on everyone in our family except for myself," I say, remorse evident all throughout my voice. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Whitley," Winter says, completely serious. "I can't speak for Weiss or mother, but I can tell you that if I had been in your situation I would have done exactly what you did. You didn't want to face the pain we did, and I understand that."

"I'm sorry," I tell them, tears starting to form. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Whitley," My mother says, sighing heavily. "No matter what you've done, I'm still your mother, and I still love you and want you to be happy. Please at least understand that."

I nod after I look around at everyone in the room. "Okay. I'm...I'm not going to run anymore."

"You don't have a reason to," Qrow says, giving me a look of sympathy. "And I understand what it's like to want to run, but I've moved past that. And now Winter and I are perfectly happy, and our daughter is just fine. The world isn't perfect, nothing is, but we can all survive. Actually, we can do more than survive. We can live."

"Things are going to be just fine," Neon assures me, kissing me gently. "I know they will be. I don't know if it will be ten or fifteen or twenty, maybe even thirty or sixty years….but it will be alright."

"I hope so," I say, and my mother smiles.

"Then that's what you need to cling to," She tells me. "That hope. Because hope is what makes it so you can face it all. If you lose yourself to the pain, to the dark...then you lose it all. You have to cling to hope, because it's going to show that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Even if...even if you can't necessarily see it through these four lonely walls that have changed the way you feel. You've got to keep pushing, fighting. That way, things won't turn to dust and bury you. You have to keep moving forward. Even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise. That is why we have to keep fighting."


	60. Epilogue: Weiss Schnee

_**Epilogue  
Fifteen Years Later  
September 26th  
Schnee Dust Company Charity Ball  
Weiss K. Schnee**_

As the last bit of the video fades to black, I take in a deep breath while my wife squeezes my hand and our daughter, Arya, gives me a look of encouragement as I stand up and walk back up onto the stage and face the crowd. The lights are hot against my face, and I know that there are faint tear lines from the crying that I had not been able to hold back when my half sister appeared in the video. Nonetheless, I know that I had done the right thing by telling her story alongside the rest of ours...even if hers ended far too young, far before it should have. I know that not everyone gets their happy ending, and I don't assume that her life would have been easy or always happy, but she would have at least gotten the chance. She would have at least gotten the chance to be happy. I don't think of her as much as I used to, and I have a feeling that that's what she would have wanted. I'm not drowned by my sorrows, but I haven't forgotten her or the role she played in my life. I suppose, in a way, this was my final tribute to her, on our birthday, fifteen years after she passed to the day.

"I know that many of you must be wondering why I did this, why I felt that I should reveal any of this," I say, and I close my eyes for a moment as the murmurs begin. "But, as I said in the beginning of the film, I did so because not only do I believe we need to be forthcoming with who we are and where we've been, but I believe that we shape ourselves based on our pasts.

"I don't know how many of you ever knew or remember my half sister, but I know that for the ones that did that it might have been hard to hear the things she had written, the things she thought...and I know that it must have been hard to hear her death recounted. I know that, for me, even reading her diary was difficult but I thought it was important.

"The world knows now about the fight that some of us, including myself and my wife, fought in against the forces of grimm and their master, Salem. The world knows about that now because Salem was defeated and the creatures of grimm are gone. But that doesn't mean we live in peace.

"Things are better than they were - much, much better - but that doesn't mean we are perfect. There are still wars. Territories that resort to violence to get what they want. But that doesn't mean that there isn't hope. There were people who wanted that light to be snuffed out, to sink in darkness, but that didn't happen because there were people who fought to preserve it. All we needed was a single spark.

"In the words of my dear sister, Caitlin M. Ironwood-Schnee, I…" I trail off, tears rising again, before I sigh heavily and speak. "She often spoke of how the world isn't perfect, how life isn't always happy but she always talked about how you have to push through because you don't have any other choices that aren't inherently selfish. She didn't know what was going to happen to her when she took that spear for me fifteen years ago, but it was the most selfless thing a person could do. That is one of the primary reasons I included her point of view, as much of it as I could, in this film. I had to repay her somehow, and I did so by making her legacy live on. And I think that it's important for us all to remember the last poem she ever wrote, just in the back of our minds.

"Sometimes you bleed, sometimes you bruise. Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. Sometimes you fight, and sometimes you don't. Sometimes you'll win, and sometimes you won't. Sometimes you'll try, and nothing will come. Sometimes you'll cry, and no one will notice. Sometimes you'll defy fate, and sometimes you won't.

"Those words still guide me because they're true," I say, and I notice as everyone turns to look at one another. "She was a cynic, but she was a good person and I loved her so much. This is my final tribute to her. Thank you."

Stepping off of the stage, I smile as Ruby embraces me tightly before wrapping an arm around my waist and Arya follows us towards the rest of my family. My mother and General Ironwood are talking with Winter, Qrow, Daphene, Jacen, and Kathleen, while Whitley's hand is tightly entwined in Neon's. Yang is winking at us in encouragement, and I can see Blake's arm wrapped tightly around her. Sighing heavily as I meet my mother's gaze, I try to bite back the feelings that start to rise when I see that she's fighting back tears. Leaning heavily into General Ironwood, she smiles lightly at me and Ruby while the fifteen year old Daphene Branwen-Schnee tugs on her younger brother and sister's hair. Looking at them, I finally force myself to speak.

"I'm so sorry if that was...hard for any of you," I say but Winter shakes her head and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You did what you thought you needed to, which I think is more important than anything else," She tells me. "And you'd still be my sister either way."

"If you want a drink, I've got one right here," Qrow adds, pulling out his flask, and I grimace.

"I'd rather not."

"I'll do it!" Yang declares, snatching it from him and forcing herself to take it down before gagging. "Uncle Qrow!"

"What?" He says, rolling his eyes. "Did you expect it to be sweet?"

"He has a point," Blake tells her, pulling her in as she continues to gag. "Did you really expect your uncle to have anything in that thing that wasn't inherently gross?"

"I'm glad we've all moved on and are living for ourselves in the now," Neon says softly. "At least we're not stuck living in the past."

Whitley smiles before kissing her lightly. "I am too."

"I guess we all had ties that bound us," Ruby says, giving me a squeeze. "But now we can be happy and live for the present."

"I love you, Ruby Abigail Rose," I promise her, and she grins as she pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Weiss Kara Schnee," Ruby vows before kissing me again. "And I always will."


End file.
